Expecting the Unexpected
by Miss-Clockworks
Summary: Everyone knows its impossible to do, and yet we find ourselves surprised when nothing goes as planned. SessKag
1. Chapter 1: She Proposed!

Of course Inuyasha's mine! That's why I'm wasting my time writing a fanfiction about SessKag when I could have just made the manga Sesskag.

Think about it.

Yea, it's not mine, its Miss Takahashi's. And I'm only saying it once. Though I wish it was……

A/N: My first try at this I posted (but didn't finish sorry!) just to see if people liked my writing. I got some good feedback so this time it's the real deal. I wanted to write a SessKag that wasn't so….quick. Like after 2 chapters their already in love and doing the wild thing quick if you catch my drift. I want it to be as realistic as possible. So don't expect them to be all lovey dovey just yet. This chapter just brings the plot into focus, so its not full of awesome action scences, just the usual. It won't get intense until a bit later. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________

Chapter One: She Proposed!

Kagome sighed. She new this was the reaction she'd get.

"Allies?! With that bastard? Are you retarded Kagome? Hell no! HELL. NO."

"Inuyasha calm yourself! Lady Kagome? I'm afraid I have to agree with him, I don't think it's the best idea…"

"Grr….watch that hand of yours Miroku! Kagome are you sure about this? He's tried to kill you before."

"B-but he's so scary Kagome!"

"Hiss!"

Kagome scowled. _Et tu Kirara? Geez! What do I have to do to get them to see we need his help!_

"Oi wench! Are you listening? There is no way I'm working with Sesshomaru! I'd rather work with that mangy wolf than with that prick! Like that asshole would even consider it. He'd chop you down a size for just suggesting it! Have you lost your freakin' mind?"

Inuyasha SIT down and let me explain everything! **THUMP.** Said half-demon really didn't have much of a choice, so he mumbled curses into the dirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you see? If we ally with Sesshomaru, and then Koga's group, Naraku won't know what hit him!"

"Hm! I see now Lady Kagome; that sure sounds like a plan. Forgive this humble monk for ever having doubted you. We'd be lost without your wit."

"Hey, Miroku?"

"Yes my lovely Sango?"

"I don't think Kagome wanted _**that**_ kind of gratitude. Get what I mean?"

"O-of course Lady Sango! I assure you my intentions were nothing of that sort."

"Right. Anyway, yea Kagome, I think you've really got something there. Call me crazy but let's do it!"

"I guess he's not too scary…maybe even kinda cool! Kagome, do you think Sesshomaru could teach me how to do that poison whip thing?" Shippo proceeded to slash at a firefly.

"You're all a bunch of traitors! There is no way in hell that I'm working with that jackass, and that's final. You can't change my mind Kagome!

"Oh Inuyasha _please_ just be the bigger person for once and suck it up for the sake of defeating Naraku!"

"I said NO. We can kick Naraku's ass just fine on our own. This is my pack and what I say goes!"

"Oh yea? Well, I'm going whether you like it or not Inuyasha, I'll say the s-word if I need to!"

"Fine wench go! Just don't come cryin' when he's gnawing off your face!"

Kagome left then; nose in the air and spiritual energy crackling dangerously around her.

_I'm right. I know I am. He'll see! This will be easy as pie!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome made her way through the dense forest; now pitch black with night; tripping effortlessly over every root along the way. She was too cranky to give a damn about demons attacking her from all the noise, and surprise surprise!...she didn't bring her bow and arrows. So, while she was being ripped apart by ravenous wild demons, why not give the stoic demon lord a show before bedtime? It was the least she could do.

Ok, whose idea it was it again to play peacemaker and offer to ally with Sesshomaru and his group?

Oh….it was hers.

This idea had sounded a lot better in the daytime when she wasn't sleep-deprived…. and not so close to Sesshomaru's camp….at night…without a weapon....did she mention it was Sesshomaru she was going to see? Kagome groaned. _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut! _

She spotted the light glow of a fire a few yards ahead to the left. _Finally!_ Kagome quickened her pace anxiously, not caring about the small scratches left by twigs and thorns. _No worries! This is all gonna go smoothly. Plus, you're a big girl now Kagome, and Sesshomaru is pretty logical about things like war, so he wouldn't lob off your head for such a reasonable suggestion right? _

Kagome gulped. _It __**was**__ a reasonable suggestion…wasn't it?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hooded eyes of gold gazed up at the crescent moon. Nights like these calmed Sesshomaru and his beast. The peace of the night put him at ease and with Rin asleep, now he could finally-

A scent came to him on the wind. _Ugh_. _Undoubtedly human….but this Sesshomaru also smells…_

The daiyoukai sneered in disdain. It was the Miko, the living one,_ Inuyasha's_ wench. She apparently came to ruin his one night of silence, save for Jaken's snoring.

When the klutzy female fell in the forest for the umpteenth time, Sesshomaru almost sighed. _Such useless beings; they cannot even see at night. The Miko will have to evolve into a higher species to find her way in the darkness for this Sesshomaru will offer her no assistance. _The demon lord smirked.

Kagome finally emerged into the camp and looked around. Rin was slumbering in Sesshomaru's fur…thingy, _how cute! _and Jaken was snoring next to Ah Un. _Ick, it's that toady thing. _Her eyes finally landed on Sesshomaru. She blushed under his critical gaze. And even more at his perfectly arched brow. Was there something on her face? Then she looked down. _Oh wonderful! I must look like a walking freak show! How embarrassing! _

Kagome had been dressed for sleep, so she wore pajamas….with little cats on them (she couldn't resist, they looked so much like Buyo!) …and monkey slippers….with a big fuzzy robe. Nothing _too_ weird.

Ok, so it was safe to say she looked like a circus clown right about now. _Way to make a great first impression Kagome! Wearing cat pajamas to discuss battle tactics? _The time-traveling miko mentally smacked herself.

Ok focus! This wasn't the time to be timid, she wouldn't be afraid of him…yet. Kagome stalked toward the imposing demon with courage she never thought she possessed.

"Hey Sessho- _Oh crap! His title, his title! _I mean, uhhh.. Good evening! Lord Sesshomaru, I…um…I.. apologize for bothering you so late…you probably have much better things to do but I was wondering if….."

Kagome's mistake was looking him in the eyes. She was frozen mid-sentence, at the intensity in them caused by the glow of the fire. He looked like the perfect predator. Calm, calculating, and like stone. The dancing flames reflected in his eyes, adding a violent hue to his already piercing gaze, and….

"Miko. What is so important that you must speak with this Sesshomaru at this hour?" Sesshomaru looked down his nose at her; which was funny, since he was sitting down. _How does he do that? Talk about arrogance. _

"Filthy human! How dare you waste my lord's precious time with your daydreaming! What could you possibly want from Lord Sesshomaru at this hour? Certainly not to bed him? Like my lord would sully himself with a human! Go! Go back to that insufferable half-breed you stinking wen - **gak!**" The now awakened kappa stopped mid-sentence when he realized his neck was not in a healthy situation any longer.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes Milord?"

"Jaken, I believe the miko's business is with this Sesshomaru, the alpha of this pack, or are you attempting to challenge me for dominance?"

"Oh no Milord I- this lowly Jaken apologizes for you are the most powerful-"

"Quiet now Jaken. Rest. This Sesshomaru wishes to be undisturbed while-"

"Did you just call me a whore you screeching little tadpole?!" Kagome proceeded to replace Sesshomaru in the perusal of Jaken's neck, but was pulled away by the collar.

"Leave him. Miko, be quick, what is your purpose here?"

"Let me go! I'm just gonna fry him a little-" The growl from behind her told Kagome she was on thin ice…paper thin.

"Oh! Sorry! What was I here for again? Oh! That's right. I came to propose a deal Lord Sesshomaru. It involves deafeating Naraku. Will you hear it?"

The stoic lord set (more like dropped) the Miko on a log by the fire and stared down at her. _The Miko is a brave one, to pursue a deal with this Sesshomaru. __I suppose there is no harm in honoring her courage by at least hearing her. _

They stayed locked in each other's gazes for what seemed like ages, when finally Sesshomaru sat down across from Kagome in one fluid motion.

Kagome was nervous. This was it. If she failed, she didn't know what else to do! Naraku was just too crafty, too evil, for her and her friends to take on alone. She couldn't bear anyone not surviving this battle. She would die of grief, she knew. They needed backup, and Sesshomaru alone was like the SWAT team. _Does he know?_ She wondered. _How much he holds in his hands right now? The future, the past, might very well depend on his decision._

Kagome received her answer when Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"Proceed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? It will get better, I promise! I got a kick out of the title's double meaning XD. Just a bit of irony for you all. This one's gonna be a wild ride, trust me. Naraku is the _least_ of their worries, they just don't know it yet.

The next chapter features some Kagome vs. Sesshomaru banter, Rin, and unfortunately Naraku. Ugh. I'm gonna hate typing "kukukukuku" over and over. Ick, I already feel gross!

Till next time!

Miss_Clockworks


	2. Chapter 2: Second Impressions

Hi again everyone! I was so glad at the support I got from you all! I checked my inbox the next day and I had a handful of favorites and story alerts, so thanks! =D Only two reviews, but hey, I was expecting zero. Haha.

I dedicate this chapter to Serenity digo19 and Science Queen for being my first reviewers! This ones a lot longer, so enjoy!

And I won't spoil a thing yet, so read on!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Second Impressions

"Hn."

"Well, what do you say?"

"….Absolutely not."

"What! Why not? Oh Come on!"

"Miko, do not wake Rin unless you wish for a more permanent sleep of your own."

"Are you threatening me?" Kagome's eyes sparked with frustration. _I can't believe him! Are all dog demons this difficult?_

"Are you so fond of flirting with death?"

Kagome groaned. She had started out fine, and said every line perfectly (she had practiced what to say on the way), but the minute her little plan came to working together with Inuyasha, and herself along with Kikyo to kill Naraku in the end, the demon lord wouldn't hear any of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru please! Understand what needs to be done. Kikyo and I have to deliver the final blow, and demonic power alone will not eliminate Naraku for good! Plus, we need your knowledge of the battlefield to organize ourselves effectively! You know Inuyasha doesn't know anything about that kind of thing."

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." His steely gaze turned harder at her impudence.

_Ok. Enough! He's so darn stubborn! Well two can play at that game, there is no way I'm leaving until he agrees. _

"Do you think I'm looking forward to working with Kikyo? We're all making sacrifices here! Please, I can protect Rin during the battle with a barrier, and Shippo and Jaken will take turns watching over her.

Sesshomaru's indifferent stare set her over the edge. He still wouldn't listen to reason!

"I'm giving you a fool proof plan here! At least meet me halfway! You don't have to be such a jerk! Just think about this Sesshomaru!" She was in his face now. Well, if she was dying anyway might as well go down with dignity.

"Watch your tongue Miko. This Sesshomaru wouldn't be such a "jerk" as you put it, and would be able to think if you closed that bat cave you call a mouth."

"Well I'd close my mouth if you'd stop being so arrogant!" Kagome poked him in the shoulder.

"Well this Sesshomaru would not have to be so "arrogant" if you used your primitive brain to comprehend that I refused your offer."

This is simple logic my _**Lord**_, it's you who doesn't get it! Huh, I guess it can't be helped, since dogs have smaller brains than us humans anyway!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the throat. "Such a disrespectful little wench! Don't you dare compare this Sesshomaru to your despicable race; much less have the gall to think myself beneath you in any way! Leave now before-"

Sesshomaru would have beheaded the mouthy bitch, if not for a more pressing matter that caught his attention. He looked down and smirked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _What's so funny? I'm being serious and he's laughing! Is this how he gets his kicks? What the hell is he looking at?_ Kagome followed the demon lord's face downward.

Shit.

The belt from her robe had caught fire. No wait....now her robe itself had caught fire. Perfect.

_Well,_ _so much for my dignity._ Wait? FIRE!

"AieeeeEEEEEE!!!!" Kagome flailed her arms and ran in circles. Sesshomaru made sure to hop out of the way lest she set him ablaze. "Watch where you step Miko!" Kagome turned to him frantically. The fire was spreading up her robe. She ran toward him, eyes pleading. "Oh Kami! What do I do? There's no water here! Oh! I know! Stop, drop, and roll! Wait- no! What if i roll onto the fire?! Um…oh geez!" Kagome frantically took the robe off before it burned her skin and stamped on it until the fire went out.

When the fire had finally gone out, Kagome, now huffing and out of breath, picked up the black mass that used to be her robe. She didn't know what to do, so she just stared at Sesshomaru, who looked like an angry cat at the moment. Apparently her fire dance had spooked him a bit, and out of instinct he stood crouched, ready to spring if necessary.

She couldn't help it, she burst into laughter.

"I—snort- I'm sorry! I- hahaha! That was j-just so- hahahaha! And your face was like- pfft!..-hahahahahaha!" Kagome gripped his arm to hold herself up.

Sesshomaru's anger seemed to wane upon seeing the Miko's actions. _How interesting indeed. Her emotions are like the tide. She was just ready to attempt to wring my neck (emphasis on attempt), now she's laughing as if we are long time friends. _

Kagome quieted and looked at Sesshomaru with a twinkle in her eyes. "Aw come on! That was funny! Even I laughed and _I _was the one who caught fire. This seems right down your alley Mr. Sadist."

"A sadist am I? Shall we test that theory further miko?" He towered over her in an attempt to intimidate the woman. Funny thing was, Sesshomaru found himself inclined to play along. And chose to do so by bringing to attention that the miko still had possession of his remaining arm.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru believes it is you who is the sadist. Such a grip on my arm miko. Are you trying to hold this Sesshomaru prisoner?" His smirk widened at her horrified expression.

Kagome froze and looked down. _Eep! I've been holding onto him this whole time? Why didn't he say something? Or just cut my arm off?_ Kagome blushed and quickly yanked her hand away. She giggled nervously.

"So Lord Sesshomaru wh-"

"Lord Sesshomaru? Rin heard noises and it smells funny. Did Master Jaken fall into the fire again?"

_Tch. The priestess woke Rin. Now I shall never get peace. _

" Oh be quiet Rin! My Lord! This lowly Jaken will dispose of this eyesore. Such a shame the previous fire did not roast her as you intended, but my staff of two heads will not fail!"

"No way Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru would never burn Miss Kagome!...Hey! Miss Kagome is here! Are you here to play with Rin?"

"Silly little human! My Lord has done much worse to your kind! Like when he- ouch!"

Hmm. Kagome could have sworn she saw a stone thrown from Sesshomaru's direction just then. She giggled. _Who knew Sesshomaru had a sense of humor?_ Oh, right. The sadist thing.

Kagome quieted her giggles to smile at the little girl. "That would be more appropriate for the daytime Rin, I came to talk to Lord Sesshomaru." Giving the demon lord a glare, she walked over to the little girl and kneeled down. "I'll see you in the morning Rin, get some rest so we can play later okay?"

The girl yawned. "But Rin's not sleepy Miss Kagome! Rin wants to stay up with everyone!"

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's face. _Ouch. He's staring at my neck so hard I already feel it breaking. I need to get Rin back to sleep…come on…what did I do when Souta was like this? Aha!_

"Hey Rin, you want to know a secret? But no telling okay?" Kagome tucked Rin in amongst the furs, and ushered Ah Un close to her. Sesshomaru, standing not too far away looked on in interest.

Rin bobbed her head excitedly. Kagome bent down and whispered something in Rin's ear.

The little ward's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Really Miss Kagome?"

Kagome winked and nodded at the sweet little girl. "But you have to go to sleep okay?" Rin nodded and giggled as she burrowed into the furs. She was asleep in minutes as Kagome stroked her hair.

She turned to Sesshomaru. His brows had risen upon hearing what the Miko had said to his ward. "She idolizes you, you know. She's such a sweet little thing. Sometimes I wish for that naivety again." She could have sworn she heard the demon lord scoff at that, but she ignored it…for now. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off, careful to mind her proximity to the fire.

"You weren't just gonna let me burst into flames were you?"

Silence.

_What an asshole! _However, instead of anger, Kagome felt amused by it all.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru about the whole "becoming allies" thing…

His gaze hardened immediately.

… I want to make it more like a deal; a pact, or a trade of sorts."

That caught his attention. _The miko wishes to make a pact? Interesting. _

"And the conditions?"

"If you join up with everyone, I promise you won't have to camp with us or anything, or be with Inuyasha all the time. You'll decide _all _the battle tactics, and I'll do you three favors of your choice."

"Three?"

"Yes three, you know, like a genie?"

"Come again?"

"Oh never mind! It's just future lingo. Are you in or not Lord Sesshomaru? Can you endure an alliance or are you just not strong enough ?" Kagome extended her hand. _This should get him. If it would show his weakness in any way he couldn't refuse. So easy! All men are predictable when their pride is challenged. _

"Woman, this Sesshomaru is more than capable of putting up with the half breed and your ramblings. And such a brave thing to put your fate in my hands...maybe even foolish of you." Kagome tried to pretend the predatory gleam in his eyes didn't just make her shiver.

"So you'd be really stupid to pass this up then. Do we have a deal?" Now Kagome fixed her gaze on him without wavering. She wanted to show him she wasn't just some troublesome little human; that she was on the same level as him. She would show everyone. _Especially that Inu-baka!_ _Hmph!_

The demon lord slowly removed his hand from his kimono sleeve and extended it.

"We have a deal, Miko."

Kagome grabbed his hand with both of hers, being mindful of his claws, and shook it vigorously. "I knew you'd see reason! Thanks so much! And good night Lord Sesshomaru! I'll be seeing you tomorrow okay?"

Kagome bowed respectively; then turned and walked back into the dark forest from which she came.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, and whispered a soft "Good night" as he stared at his hand. His claws began to glow green and he violently slashed out into the forest with his poison whip.

The carcass of a Saimyosho fell to the ground, sizzling.

"Not this time Naraku. This time…" He looked in the direction of the Miko's departure.

"This time there is something quite unexpected in your way." The demon lord looked up to the crescent moon once more before closing his eyes in a content slumber.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naraku seemed to be sitting peacefully in his fortress, but inside he was seething with anger.

"Kagura! Kanna! Come!"

In a flurry of wind the sorceress Kagura appeared. Next to her the small Kanna of the Mirror materialized.

"You called for us master?" Kagura looked to the ground in trepidation. _Damn_. _He's not happy. Whenever he's unhappy we suffer. I'm getting tired of putting my life in danger because of his paranoia._

"Any news of Inuyasha or Kikyo? Of Sesshomaru or even that wolf runt? Has that meddling priestess Kagome found more jewel shards?" He tapped his fingers impatiently on the floor.

"The insects have not found anything of importance. If they did, they have been discovered and killed." Kanna's singular tone echoed in the castle.

Naraku ground his teeth together in frustration. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. That he was in danger. _Hah! Me? In danger? Impossible. I cannot die!_

"No matter. I believe I shall pay our dear travelers a visit and see for myself." His red eyes gleamed with thoughts of torture. "Do not interfere."

"Master, allow me to check on Sesshomaru, and Kanna to spy on Kouga the wolf demon in your absence."

Naraku smirked at the wind witch. "Do as you wish. But if you cause me trouble there will be consequences."

And with that he was gone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the perfect recipe for a beautiful day. The sun had just begun to filter through Kagome's eyelids, and she could hear faint birdsong accompanied by the sweet sound of-

"Oi wench! It's morning. So tell us what happened with my bastard of a brother already!"

"Well Inuyasha he didn't kill her so I trust that it's good news. Do not fear, though she may be unconscious, I will wake her by using…what did Lady Kagome call it? Mouth to mouth resurrection?

"**Thwack. **Don't you dare Miroku! And I think she said it was VCR or something. Who cares anyway, she's fine, so let's just let her wake up the natural way alright?"

"Kagome! Please wake up! Inuyasha's abusing me!"

"Pipe down ya little runt!"

"OW! Kagome please _**sit**_ him!"

"Mew!"

Kagome woke to five pairs of eyes…belonging to five faces…that were currently, _seriously,_ invading her personal space.

"My Kami! SIT! **Thump. **Don't scare me like that you guys! I almost had a heart attack!"

" MMFTH?! DAMNIT KAGOME WHAT THE HELL! You said to ask you in the morning what happened!"

"I MEAN WHEN I WAS AWAKE STUPID! Have you no common sense?"

The group sighed in unison. "We warned him.."

"Keh! Whatever wench. So what happened? He tried to kill ya didn't he? I told you he was an asshole and wouldn't listen to reason! Next time you won't be so dumb and maybe you'll-

"He agreed."

"WHAT?!"

"The Miko said this Sesshomaru agreed to an alliance dear brother, or have you gone deaf?"

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru and his group emerge from the trees.

Rin spotted Kagome and ran to her. "Hi Miss Kagome! Now you and Rin can play!" Kagome smiled down at Rin and then looked up to smirk triumphantly.

"Ha! Told you Inuyasha!"

…………………..

…… "Inuyasha?"

Her half-demon friend just stood there with his mouth agape.

"It seems the half-breed has lost his speech as well. Quite the improvement actually."

"What was that you dipshit?"

"Ah. It appears not. Pity."

"How dare you address my lord as such you vile creature! Shall I introduce him to my staff milord?"

"Inuyasha watch your mouth!" Kagome ground out between her teeth. She cast a not so friendly glance at the now smirking Sesshomaru. _Nice way to show up and be the mature one, __**big brother**__ Sesshomaru. Yes, that's right, taunt Inuyasha, 'cause that always gets him to shut up! _

Suddenly the daiyoukai snarled and pulled out his sword, assuming a battle stance. "Tch. What timing."

Inuyasha's ears went against his head in fury. "Naraku!"

Kagome, cursing under her breath, shielded Rin in her arms and turned to face the black swirling miasma cloud above them.

"Ku ku ku." Naraku chuckled darkly. I don't mean to interrupt your little quarrel, but I was passing by and thought I'd start my morning off with a little exercise and recreation."

He looked to Kagome with a mischievous gaze. She matched it defiantly, tightening her hold on Rin.

"So, shall we begin?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*wipes forehead* PHEW! That was a marathon! I have no beta so if there are mistakes I didn't catch I apologize! I will try my best (and probably fail) at the fighting that is sure to come in the next chapter. Also our beloved Kouga makes his appearance, and a little glimpse of Kikyo. I'll warn you, Naraku's an asshole in the next chapter, but it's not the final battle. After the giant testosterone fight between the demon males *rolls eyes* things will probably set into a more quiet pace before the final confrontation. So keep a look out!

Thanks so much for reading!

Miss_Clockworks


	3. Chapter 3: Harder,Better,Faster,Stronger

A/N: Thanks for the reviews (and just plain reading it) everyone! I plan to keep going, and get better as I do so. This chapter is a lot better and more serisous than the other two I think. I fail at action scenes, but my cute face makes up for it ;p But after this will be a bit more fun time with the Inutachi, so its all in balance :) read on and enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

Everyone sprung into action like clockwork.

…Well, only the demons _sprung_, the humans ran of course.

"Dammit Naraku! Come down here and fight you cowardly bastard!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga and swung it for emphasis. Kagome had to agree with Sesshomaru that he swung that sword a bit more than necessary.

All Naraku did was smirk and unleash a monsoon of demons on them….again. Kagome scoffed. Was she the only one getting tired of this?

Sesshomaru wordlessly drew Tokijin and began slaughtering hordes of demons by the handful. Jaken squawked as he unleashed a stream of fire from his staff. Miroku and Sango had leapt into the fray atop Kirara as well, but not Kagome; this time she had a different plan of action.

Kagome looked around frantically for Shippo, running across the field with Rin tucked underneath her cradled arms. She looked down at the little girl only to be met with frantic eyes.

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru! Him and Master Jaken will be okay won't they Miss Kagome?" Kagome nodded shakily, and then gulped.

_I need to make a barrier. Now! But where's Shippo?_ She sure couldn't leave Rin in there alone.

"Shippo! SHIPPO!"

After a few more moments Kagome had no choice. She would have to-

"Here is the kit. Now put up a barrier." Kagome jumped at the quipped baritone of Sesshomaru who was running next to her.

Kagome spared the demon lord a glance of thanks, and set Rin down near the forest. She hugged them both and gave them a pleading, but determined look.

"Shippo I need you to be brave right now okay? Please keep Rin safe here. Use your foxfire and don't let anything get close! I need you to promise me you will take Rin and run straight to Kaede if this gets ugly."

Both eyes were tinged with tears, but Shippo saluted shakily and Rin nodded. "Miss Kagome please be careful! You'll watch over Lord Sesshomaru for Rin won't you?"

Kagome almost laughed at the irony in that statement, but she understood. "We'll all be fine Rin, I promise."

With that Kagome turned to the battle behind her. Thankfully Naraku was too busy smirking to notice her absence. She took notched an arrow and took aim at a newly released horde of demons. They all purified instantly. Kagome couldn't help but be a little proud that the secret training she had received from Kaede had paid off. No more second guessing her aim this time.

Upon seeing his latest bout of demons reduced to ash, Naraku's attention became fixed on the Miko.

"Well, well, what is this? The little miko brat has learned a few new tricks? Maybe you should teach that lapdog half-breed of yours a few things!"

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha responded by unleashing an attack, of course, while cursing Naraku to hell and back, but Naraku paid no mind. "Let's settle this now worthless Miko. I tire of your interference!" He began to make his way toward Kagome with inhuman speed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yea that's right you son of a bitch, come and get me." Kagome muttered under her breath. Yea, she was scared shitless right now, but the adrenaline in her veins didn't really care.

"Watch out Kagome! ….OI! KAGOME MOVE!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide with horror when Kagome didn't budge an inch. He wouldn't make it in time. _What in the hell is that wench thinking! _"Sesshomaru! Get her!"

Sesshomaru turned from his felled opponent to glare at Inuyasha for ordering him around, but sharp movement caused his eyes to land on the Miko. Apparently Naraku was dead set on taking her life. _Tch. Such a nuisance._ He made to grab the woman out of the way of the vile half-breed's assault, but stopped in his tracks when she faced him.

Kagome sent Sesshomaru a steely glance of reassurance. He looked back in mild curiosity at her facial expression. _The girl has a plan does she? _Fine, he wouldn't interfere this time. Apparently the Miko knew what she was doing. _As long as she does not slay him, that job is reserved for this Sesshomaru; the Miko's agenda be damned. _

Sesshomaru went back to his fight, but watched the Miko's actions out of the corners of his eyes.

Naraku was drawing closer, impatient to the point of killing the demons that got in his way. _I'll finally behead that insufferable wretch of a Miko! Her face resembles that bitch Kikyo. _Naraku chuckled and his eyes shone a blood-curdling red as he reached the Miko and punched her onto the ground.

Kagome almost gave a shout in pain when Naraku's fist rammed into her gut. Blood dripped from her mouth and tears came to her eyes, but she would be damned if she let them fall in front of Naraku. _Just a bit longer! _She reached on the ground underneath her for the arrow she had embedded holy energy with, and covered with Miroku's sutras. Kagome knew she could not kill him at the level she was now, but this was an experiment of sorts. It would help in the long run. _It better_. Kagome thought ruefully.

"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried to make his way toward her, half covered in blood and gore. _Oh please, let me make it! _

Sango swiped her Hiraikotsu into the face of an insect demon, and turned toward Kagome's shout. "Look Miroku! It's Naraku! He's standing over Kagome!"

Miroku jammed his staff into the skill of a boar demon, effectively reducing it to dust. His heartbeat quickened at the idea of their good friend being slain by such a disgusting creature. Sango picked him up on Kirara and they raced to her aid.

Sesshomaru turned in shock. The Miko would be killed. Even he could not make it in time to save her. His beast growled lowly at the idea of Naraku laying a hand on her. _Hn. Does my beast wish to honor the pact this much? _Sesshomaru didn't feel it the Miko's business, but by agreeing to make a deal with her, until the conditions of the deal were fulfilled she was under his protection. And her death would be a smudge on his honor. Of course, no one else would know of this fact, and he could always just revive her, but it still stung his pride all the more. Sesshomaru would have tried to rescue the insufferable girl if not for the mischievous glint in her eyes at that moment. _What was the Miko up to? _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naraku wrapped a slimy tentacle around Kagome's waist and neck, leaning over her crumpled form. "Tsk tsk, my dear Kagome. It seems those new tricks have failed you. How _unfortunate._"

He brought her close and whispered huskily into her ear, his breath ragged, and rancid. "If you think I am going to kill you Kagome, you are mistaken." Time around them stopped. Noises of battle, Inuyasha's and Sango's cries, everything vanished. Kagome froze in fear, but still managed to lift the arrow behind her back. "You shouldn't be relieved however, for there are things worse than death _**miko**_." His voice turned gravely as he licked the length of her neck, his hands traveling up her thighs. Kagome shuddered at his actions, and his lust-filled gaze and she closed her eyes. _Oh Kami! I-I can't! I-! He's-! _Chills traveled up and down her spine at his filthy touch. She couldn't do it after all! She couldn't-

**No**. She _would_. This would be her first step in getting stronger. Next time she tangoed with Naraku, he wouldn't prey on her as a worthless wannabe Miko. He would fear her like he feared Kikyo!

Kagome opened her almond eyes and stared straight into Naraku's bloody red. "Oh I know there are worse things than death Naraku, I've had apart of my soul ripped from me If you've forgotten. However, I don't think you've gotten the full experience just yet! So take this you bastard!"

Her eyes flared and she stabbed Naraku's arm with the arrow, forcing her weight upon it and piercing it straight through and onto the ground. But she didn't stop there. Naraku's eyes widened in horror as the holy energy pierced his flesh. Kagome took his shock as a chance. She picked up a rock from the ground and used it to smash the arrow into the thick dirt, effectively pinning him. _I can feel it, this isn't a puppet! You won't flee this time you coward!_ _Purify! _Kagome touched her palm to his head and released.

Naraku screamed in agony as the miko energy slowly filled his system, poisoning his veins and melting his flesh. He had to escape immediately. The miko's energy alone was not enough to kill him in his new form, but it would take forever to rejuvenate if he let this continue. _Impossible! I am immortal! _

Everyone in the clearing stopped as the demons began to disintegrate into ash, and looked toward the bright pink light that erupted from Kagome and Naraku.

Sesshomaru looked on, vaguely impressed. _She's purifying him from the inside-out, __**and**__ the outside-in? Hm, quite thorough indeed. _Inuyasha and the others just stood with their mouths open in shock.

Naraku finally managed to break free and blasted Kagome back with a stream of dark energy. "Another day Kagome! Next time I will not be so easily fooled", Naraku spat venomously. He disappeared in a whirlwind of miasma, leaving the travelers alone on the wide, bloodied field.

Inuyasha tried to catch him with another attack from his Tetsuaiga, and Sango with her Hiraikotsu, but he had already vanished.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome stood on wobbly legs, and looked up to meet the eyes of a slightly pissed off Sesshomaru. She was too exhausted to be startled, so she settled with a shaky smile before collapsing.

Sesshomaru caught her and set her steadily on the ground. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Not bad eh? For a silly human I mean." She chuckled weakly at his raised brow.

"That was foolish girl. Why attempt something that you knew would not kill him? Why risk you life for a theory?" He ground out venomously. She only laughed again, her voice still raspy from being choked.

"Because that's what human's do Lord Sesshomaru, we're reckless by nature. I –cough- I bet you've made some risky decisions in battle yourself."

"Not risky enough that this Sesshomaru would end up dead my plan failed." He looked down his nose at her like a scolding parent.

"It would have been a worthy sacrifice my Lord, I assure you. If something happened to me, Kikyo would be more than capable of finishing the job." Her eyes turned hollow for a while, but turned back to sepia when the voices of her friends reached her ears.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stood as an orange blur ran to his legs and gripped them tightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin was so worried!" He placed a clawed hand atop her head in reassurance. "That is uneccessary Rin."

"Worried for what you foolish girl? Our Lord is unbeatable!" Jaken announced loudly, brandishing his staff.

Inuyasha came running up to Kagome, who was currently being hugged by a wailing Shippo, but not before pinning his half-brother with a dark glare. "You could have picked her up off the ground you know, asshole."

Sesshomaru scoffed. _The half breed must have lost what was left of his common sense. This Sesshomaru agreed to be allies, not to coddle the weak._ But looking upon Kagome again, Sesshomaru had to admit she had proven herself today. _She's quite strong for a human, but she's still a weakling, a mortal. _

Inuyasha cradled Kagome in his arms, looking over her in worry. It made her heard skip a beat to see him so focused on her. "Kagome are you crazy! Why would you pull a stunt like that without telling us? Are you that stupid to take on Naraku alone? Doesn't that stupid "skool" of yours teach you how to use some sense?!"

The others backed away as Kagome stiffened. _What? No praise on almost kicking Naraku's sorry hide to kingdom come? Figures. _She couldn't even explain herself right now; she was too tired. _But not tired enough to-_

"Inuyasha put me down."

Inuyasha looked confused. "Hell no! Like you're in any condition to walk!"

"Inuyasha! Put. Me. DOWN. Now!" Inuyasha quickly set her onto the ground. She hobbled over to Ah Un, who had been reclining not too far away, and used him as a crutch. "Let's go back to Kaede's hut so I can get the first aid kit."

Inuyasha glared at her. "What's your problem wench? Have you gone loopy?"

"SIT BOY!" **Tbump. **Inuyasha crashed into the ground, and Kagome and the rest made their way back to Kaede's.

Just before they were about to leave the clearing, roaring laughter met their ears.

"Hahahahahahaha! What did ya do this time dog breath? Looks like Kagome had to set you straight!"

Kagome mentally groaned as she turned to face the newest arrival. _Oh my hero! Psh! Yeah right! One battle too late wonderboy! _

When tired brown met jagged blue the clearing was filled with a shout of rage.

"Hey, muttface? JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

At Kaede's hut, Kikyo sat patiently waiting for Inuyasha's group to arrive. She had felt Naraku's demonic aura as well as a strong amount of Kagome's miko energy, but she left it to them to fight Naraku this time. It was not the final battle, she would know if it was so.

Kaede silently crushed some herbs for the traveler's, having felt the aura's herself.

She stole a glance at her sister. _How she has changed; all that's left in that shell of clay is the cold disdain of betrayal. _However, Innuyasha had told her that Kagome and her older sister had talked alone together, hence this newly formed alliance. Apprently the two had agreed to try and be friends.

Suddenly Kikyou stood up and walked to the hut entrance. Upon pulling the flap away, she turned back to her sister. "They are here. Kagome is badly injured; being reckless again no doubt."

Kaede could have sworn she had seen a tiny smile on Kikyo's face before she left the hut in silence.

Would little Kagome be able to bring everyone together to defeat that vile Naraku? She has even convinced that cold half-brother of Inuyasha's to help, along with the wolf tribe. Kaede smiled to herself, grinding the herbs more quickly now.

If anyone could accomplish such a feat, it would be young Kagome. She almost had more faith in the little miko than in the Kami's themselves.

However as voices were heard outside the hut, Kaede couldn't help a nagging feeling in the back of her head that something bigger was happening, and that this alliance was much more important than it seemed, that Naraku was the least of their worries. She hoped her beloved friends could face the dangers that confronted them.

She really hoped, but as another shudder of trepidation racked her feeble spine, she couldn't help but close her eyes in silent prayer.

Something was coming.

Something big.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well, there's chapter 3! Testosterone battle next chapter, you'll love it I promise ;p I always love thinking of how it would go if Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru got into it. It never happened in the reall plot, and it should have XD among other things *cough* SessKag moments *cough*

And about Kikyo, I'm not going to make her a bitch in the least, but her and Kagome aren't going to be BFFs anytime soon, and she won't really fit in at first. The portiong of Kagome's soul Kikyo has isn't really capable of it, but its possible for her to be happy and friendly. Kagome still feels inferior to Kikyo so you'll see some of that too.

And of course more SessKag moments. She has to heal herself but she'll try to heal him too ;p But also Inuyasha and Kagome have their moments too. She's still not completely over him, and she won't be over night, let's be realistic people. XD

Till then!

Miss_Clockworks


	4. Chapter 4: A Little TLC

Chapter 4: A Little TLC

Kikyo was there to greet them when they arrived. A look of worry flashed over her features for a second, but quickly replaced with the traditional blank stare.

Kagome couldn't help the small twisting in her stomach whenever she was near Kikyo. She didn't know if it was because Kikyo was dead, if the auras of all those souls and the soul stealers gave her the chills, or if it was the fact that she was Kikyo's reincarnation, but Kagome could never fully relax around her. She always just felt....hollow. Like Kikyo really had the living soul and she was just the wandering clay shell.

Koga, who had insisted on carrying her back because _"that mangy mutt has no right to touch my woman!",_ looked down at her worriedly; he most likely sensed Kagome's unease.

But before he could question it, Kaede emerged from the hut.

"What happened to ye?! Was it that vile Naraku?" She grabbed little Shippo into her arms.

"Feh! Yea is was grandma, so what? It wasn't like we lost or nothing! The bastard turned tail before I could finish him off!" Inuyasha ground his fist into his hand.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't recall you coming in contact with the hanyou at all Inuyasha. If my memory serves, was it not the Miko who battled with Naraku?" Kagome gave a small smile of triumph, followed by surprised look at Sesshomaru for his acknowledgement of her.

Inuyasha growled lowly and rounded on Sesshomaru to tell the asshole to shut his jaw, but upon seeing Kagome's wounds, his ears went flat against his skull in guilt.

"Oh..right. Sorry Kagome, it was you who almost whipped the asshole wasn't it? You got lucky wench, or he would have killed you. Keh! Well, next time he's mine! Don't just walk right into danger like that again stupid wench!" Inuyasha crossed his arms like a brat throwing a tantrum.

"Oh I don't think so mutt! _I'm_ taking Naraku's head! And **what** did you just call my woman? I believe the correct word is _angel_, not _wench _you idiot dog. "

Of course, Koga got so wrapped up in claimingKagome he _dropped_ her on the ground.

_Oh my knight in shining armor! _ Kagome grumbled from her newer position on the ground. Maybe this was how Inuyasha felt. Oh well, he deserved it!

"Tch. Imbeciles. Very well, play your games, but I warn you not to interfere when this Sesshomaru delivers the final blow to that wretch." Sesshomaru's eyes threatened violence.

Kagome's eyes flared and she jumped up off the ground as she remembered just what Inuyasha had said. Dusting off the back of her skirt she turned to face him.

. "_I_ got lucky? Yea right! I had Naraku right where I wanted him! I'm a big girl Inuyasha; I can take care of myself! I knew exactly what I was doing!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Feh! Not from where I was standing. Looked to me like he was gonna-"

"SIT BOY!" 

**"ARGH!"**

After the dust had cleared Kagome gasped in shock. "Oh no Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I forgot you're wounded!" Kagome rushed to him in the crater.

"This is nothin' wench, I've had worse. No stupid subjugation's gonna take me out!" He huffed, still pouting a bit.

Kagome gave a sigh and sat by him, scratching his ears affectionately while the spell wore of. She knew he said harsh things because he worried, but he could be so insulting and insensitive! Of course sometimes he was just adorable. Like now. She could swear she could see his leg twitching just a bit-

At hearing a snicker from outside the small crater, Inuyasha suddenly hopped up, and carried her out, scowling at Sesshomaru and Koga who looked a bit _too_ amused right now.

"What're you two retards looking at?"

"Do you have a death wish half-breed?"  
"What was that you piece of shit?!"

"All of you! Watch your language!" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration.

"Oh whatever shall I do? Two girly demons are after me!" Inuyasha did a mocking frolic across the field.

Well, that was the last straw for Koga and Sesshomaru; the claws were coming out now.

All the males were growling and posturing, and Kagome? Well, she was just about fed up.

"Alright, this isn't a wrestling match! EVERYBODY JUST GET IN THE HUT!" Kagome pointed toward the flap where the others had already made a hasty escape from her wrath.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone had assembled inside the hut now and Kagome began healing the wounded. Kikyo had offered to help as well, meaning she _really_ just wanted to heal Inuyasha and had stopped her when she moved toward him on the mat.

Kagome sighed for the tenth time that day.

It didn't really matter, since Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo didn't take to kindly to the idea of her healing them anyway.

Sesshomaru and his group were nowhere to be found however. Kagome knew that they had all been a bit wounded, even little Rin, and she was worried about the sweet little girl. _He's so damn arrogant that he can't even get his ward medical help? When I find him I'll-_

"So! Lady Kagome I heard what you did with Naraku back there. That was very brave of you! I'm quite impressed." Miroku gave a sly grin, which turned to a wince when Kagome began to heal his shoulder.

"Good job Kagome! I never knew you could release that much spiritual energy!" Sango smiled at her friend with pride, and a little bit of awe.

Kagome blushed under all of the praise. "Yeah, it was risky business, but I just felt that I just needed to do it right then you know? I have had this theory for a while, and I was testing it out."

"Kagome don't listen to Inuyasha, he's just worried. Plus, he's just jealous because you were way cooler than him. I bet he thinks you were pretty amazing too!" Shippo beamed up at her. Kagome melted at his heartfelt words. Her little Shippo always knew just what to say. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the hut, raising himself up on his elbows and twisted around to glare daggers at Shippo "I heard that ya little twerp!"

Kikyo frowned down at him. "Tch. Inuyasha! Be still." Inuyasha blushed under Kikyo's scrutinizing gaze and Kaede chuckled from the fire pit where she was preparing dinner. "Maybe my sister will slip and ye will have more in common with ye brother than ye used to."

The hut roared in laughter at the irony, and Inuyasha growled. He looked at Kagome mockingly. "Keh! No worries old hag, if I get too hurt, _Ka-go- me_ will just have to be my slave while we travel."

"Oh? Why not Kikyo, since hypothetically speaking she was the one who purified your arm off?" Kagome huffed in annoyance. Kikyo paused in her ministrations, curious as to the answer herself.

"I don't know what a hippo- whatchamacallit is , but it's 'cause you're so much better at being a servant, wench!" Inuyasha grinned at her playfully. Kagome's mouth hung open. They all laughed again. Kikyo hid a small smile behind her hand.

"Well guess what? Serving _wenches_ don't make ramen! Ever." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her half-demon friend, causing him to sputter. "N-no ramen?" Kagome giggled at his horror-struck expression. It was Koga who interrupted their playful banter

"Ouch! Hey Kagome I think I need you to come heal this wound I got earlier! It might get infected Ohh..ohhh." He clutched his abdomen convincingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Koga, you didn't even fight in the battle, you're fine. But I promise when you do get wounded I'll come heal you myself." She pasted on her best smile. It worked. It always worked.

"I'll always trust my woman to keep me at my best!" He winked at her; she blushed.

Inuyasha's and Koga's shouts countered by Kikyo's and Kaede's scolding now fading into the background, Kagome made her way outside to find Sesshomaru's entourage.

__________________________________________________________________

_I know I said he didn't have to camp with us, and I'm guessing the strong smell of humans from this village isn't too pleasant, but I need a way of contacting him so I don't have to find his aura every time. It's pretty tiring. Maybe?....Maybe I should howl? _ Kagome guffawed at the thought, clutching her stomach at picturing what would happen, and still laughing, she tripped on a protruding tree root.

"Oomph!" Upon falling Kagome realized how bad _her_ injuries were. She would have to heal herself later on tonight. _That's if I have the strength left for it_. Sure, her training with Kaede was going great, but she still didn't have enough ability to use her miko energy in such copious amounts. The bout with Naraku already had her tired out. But Rin was an exception; she couldn't sleep if she didn't at least heal her. Sure, Rin had only received a few cuts, but it just unnerved her to see the cute little girl in any poor physical state. And a tiny bit of that miasma might have gotten into her system, causing some respiratory problems.

Kagome nibbled on her lip in anxiety and just as she neared the area where she felt the demon lord's imposing aura from, Jaken came stumbling out of the bushes, eyes like saucers; squawking and panting heavily. When he saw Kagome he fell at her feet in relief.

"There you are you burdensome girl! Hurry! My Lord is in need of your...skill."

Jaken grabbed Kagome by the sock and began furiously pulling her deeper into the forest.

Kagome shook the little imp off. "Whoa! Slow down there toad! What's the problem? _Sesshomaru isn't dangerously injured, and Jaken seems fine so who?-_Kagome gasped. "Oh no! Don't tell me it's Rin?" She new something was wrong! But for Sesshomaru to _ask _forhelp? Rin must really be in trouble.

Kagome nodded grimly down at Jaken, who was still waddling in frantic circles. "Take me to her Jaken." At that the kappa turned and ran into the woods.

"Keep up you insufferable wench! If anything should happen to Rin because of your clumsiness you're life will be forfeit!

Of course Jaken didn't mention that it would really be his life that would be forfeit as well, but he didn't like to think of such things.

"Come now! It's just around this-wooaAHH! HEY! STOP YOU FILTHY HUMAN GIRL! PUT ME DOWN! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?" Jaken screeched and scrambled in Kagome's arms.

"You're telling _me_ to keep up? At your waddling pace we'll never make it! _And I might just pass out. The effects of using too much reiki is affecting me. _ Kagome shook herself awake and looked down at the little demon she now carried. "Now, which way?"

Jaken pointed her in Rin's direction and she felt outward for Sesshomaru's aura again. They weren't too far, thank goodness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru cradled his feverish ward in his only arm. _What is taking that imbecile so long to fetch the Miko? This Sesshomaru would have gone to her myself, but I do not trust Rin's condition with one such as Jaken. _ Of course Sesshomaru didn't **_tell _**Jaken to go get the Miko; for Sesshomaru never asked for help, but Jaken went "of his own accord". After a few subtle hints, the kappa had understood his lord's indirect attempt at asking someone else for help and scrambled off into the woods.

"Lo-Lord Sesshomaru...Master Jaken?..." Rin wimpered in his hold and shifted uncomfortably. She had been sweating and moaning in her sleep for a while now, but Sesshomaru had been out hunting and Jaken just ignored the girl's whining as usual, not realizing she was ill. It wasn't until he smelled the faint scent of illness mixed with Rin's on the wind that he rushed back. He scrunched up his nose at the now stronger smell. She smelt of Naraku's miasma, that bastard would die by his hand.

Just when Sesshomaru was about to bring the insufferable miko back himself, and kill Jaken for his incompetence, Kagome burst through into the small clearing......carrying Jaken in her arms...like a human infant.

Sometimes, even Sesshomaru was afraid for his sanity.

He tried his best to ignore the ridiculous picture the two made, as Kagome ran up to him and knelt down beside the slumbering Rin; having done this of course, after throwing Jaken onto...well rater _into_ Ah Un. The Miko's eyes clouded with worry as she prodded and poked his ward for signs of pain.

"Hm..no big bruises or cuts, that's good. The last thing we need is for her to have an infection on top of this horrible fever."

"It is a reaction to the miasma." Sesshomaru tonelessly affirmed Kagome's hunch.

Kagome nodded solemnly and caught the daiyoukai in a steady gaze. "She's going to be just fine Lord Sesshomaru, I just need to purify the miasma out of her system. However, the fever it has caused, that can't be healed. She just has to ride it out." Kagome placed her hand lightly on his arm in reassurance. "She'll be weak for a few days. I have to monitor the fever or it could get really bad, especially if her body has a reaction to the miasma. But don't worry, she's a strong little thing."

Feeling the miko's hand on his arm, Sesshomaru flinched slightly, and turned his full attention to Kagome, no longer observing Rin's face every so often when she cringed in pain as she slept. "There is no need to console this Sesshomaru Miko, I am not concerned about such a small matter." His eyes turned hard as he roughly removed his arm from under her hand.

Kagome looked down at Rin, mildly hurt. "S-Sorry. I apologize. I guess that was more for me than for you, Lord Sesshomaru. If you had seen the look on Jaken's face; I was- I was just so worried that she had-", Kagome stopped herself as she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears.

Kagome silently placed an ice pack wrapped in wet cloth on the girl's head, and began pouring water over her exposed flesh. She didn't want to tell Sesshomaru that a fever of 104 was deadly for humans, especially small children. He acted like he didn't care, but she knew he was fearful for Rin's safety. Kagome knew she needed to act fast to make sure nothing, absolutely **nothing,** made her fever rise. Rin could have a seizure, and that would make _everyone_ freak out. And she couldn't stop it, which would frustrate Sesshomaru, who would probably think _she_ caused the seizure with her miko powers or something, leading to her untimely death. She began quickly removing Rin's clothing, blocking her naked body from view with the thin kerchief from her uniform, nothing too warm.

_______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru looked on in mild curiosity, but put on a mask of disinterest. He would question the Miko about her strange methods later.

Upon seeing her crestfallen expression, the demon lord sensed an unsettling feeling in his chest. Was it...guilt? Maybe, just maybe, he had been a little too cold to the Miko who was currently healing his ward. It wasn't intentional of course. The physical contact was too intimate for his tastes, and Sesshomaru did not like that sometimes the Miko took liberties with his personal space, and how at times she saw clearly through his nonchalant façade. It put him on edge and made his hackles rise, if only a little bit.

Kagome's downcast eyes did not attempt to meet his again as she worked on healing the cute little girl. She was so completely focused on cleansing Rin of the miasma and cooling down her body, when Sesshomaru's deep baritone broke through her daze, she jolted upright.

"Miko."

"KAMI! Sesshomaru! Don't do that! I really don't think it's safe to startle me right now in case you haven't noticed." She stopped her ministrations and turned to face him with her glowing palms held up in front of her, more than a little cross.

"Humph. You worry that your will accidentally purify this Sesshomaru? Don't be so sure of yourself."

"Well fine then Mr. Grumpy, _this Kagome_ won't jump to such a conclusion again." Kagome puffed out her cheeks in mild annoyance. It was impossible to have a normal conversation with him!

As she worked, Kagome couldn't help but notice that the demonic company was attempting to look over her shoulder at what she was doing. _Aha! So they're curious? Or maybe still worried I'll do something wrong? Sesshomaru said himself he didn't think my skills were up to par yet. But- oh! He can't tell if I make a mistake can he? It must be killing him! Payback time. _

Kagome discreetly looked over her shoulder at the demon lord, who all of a sudden was conveniently looking in the opposite direction. _Why that little-! He's acting like a child! _ Kagome stifled a giggle as she said:

"No need to be so worried** Papa** Sesshomaru; I'm being very careful and going very slowly. I won't accidentally slip and...sever a limb or anything." Kagome snorted.

Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat. He wasn't amused with what she had just alluded to. But his tantrum was interrupted by the one who induced it.

"Oh don't take it so personal! I didn't make that up, Kaede said it to Inuyasha back in the hut."

Sesshomaru seemed interested, so she didn't elaborate at all. _You won't get answers without asking questions!_

Of course Jaken was still laughing from the "Papa" Sesshomaru thing.

"Ouch! Oh forgive me my Lord, I meant no disrespect!" Jaken removed the stone that had been chucked at him from afar.

"I know nothing of what you speak Jaken." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow incredulously. "Maybe it was the Miko trying to fix her poor aim?"

Funny how those considerably large pebbles keep finding his head....and so on target...wait! What did he just say? Oh so he wanted to blame this on her? Like they all didn't know who it really was throwing things like a _child_! How **_lordly_** of him.

Kagome glared daggers at the demon lord who answered her challenge tenfold. _Trying to intimidate me again is he? _Jaken's renewed laughter at her expense interrupted her musings.

"What's so funny toad? I'm healing you next." Jaken paled. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Don't look so smug my **_Lord_**, this Kagome is healing you too!" She turned to face him with a grin as she finished purging the little girl of the miasma, ignoring the low growl from Sesshomaru behind her. Now it was up to Rin; the little trooper. She was still worried, but Kagome could do no more to help except watch and wait. Cleansing her of the miasma was the easy part actually. It was simple really. It felt like she could feel the dark energy, and would blow it away like dust with her miko powers. It was just a long and tiring process. Very tiring. Sleep sounded so great right now....

"This Sesshomaru does not need to have you heal him Miko, I heal just fine on my own. _I_ need no human's assistance."

Kagome ignored his protest and moved on to Jaken, who was probably the most difficult patient she ever tended to. "Argh! Jaken! Please! Just- just sit _still_!" The stubborn little guy just wouldn't let her fix the wound on his leg! Suddenly though, Kagome got an idea. She put on her most sincere, mildly sultry expression and sat back on her knees.

"Master Jaken." The kappa froze in his writhing. Kagome cupped his green, and _ew_!..lumpy face, and forced him to look directly at her. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but the fact that it might actually work was too good to pass up.

Kagome gave the imp a small, very quick peck on the forehead before looking him in the eyes once more. "You were very brave today Master Jaken, heroic even. Thank you so much for braving that thick forest to come and find me; you came just in time. I appreciate you going out of your way to help. And I would be honored if you would permit this filthy human to mend the wound on your leg; as a testament to my gratitude of you courage." She batted her eyelashes for affect.

......

...........

_Is he dead? _ Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing at Jaken's expression. His face was reddish brown, because of his green skin of course. But he was _definitely _blushing. Kagome had had a theory that Jaken wasn't very used to women being attracted him, and never got any real praise, okay, not a theory, she knew it had to be fact. Well, if all of a sudden a woman did both, it was obvious he wouldn't be able to handle it, lowly human or not.

Now he was turning blue...did he forget to breathe? Kagome burst out laughing. Ah Un seemed very pleased with her handiwork, getting her a double nuzzle of approval.

While Jaken was passed out from shock, she finished mending his wound in a matter of minutes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now onto Kujo over there. She doubted that her Jaken theory worked with him. I mean, she wasn't _blind_; that, and he had claws...and fangs...**poisonous** claws. Ok, definitely not a good idea. Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru too had seen Kagome's little display. "Very crafty of you Miko. Such sacrifice, and just to heal a leg wound?"

"Don't change the subject, its your turn Lord Sesshomaru, minus the buttering up of course", she teased. She had noticed he looked a little...strained, pale even. Well, more than usual.

"No."

"Yes."

"I will not repeat myself human. Mind your place. I refused your offer. Now leave, your service is no longer required." Kagome frowned.

"This is part of the pact, in case you forgot." She crawled over to his new spot under a giant oak tree, not too far from Rin. "What's the harm in letting me heal you?"

"There is no need." Sesshomaru dismissed her with a quick flick of the wrist. Kagome grabbed it. "I'm not talking about need Sesshomaru, I'm talking about preference. I _want_ to heal you. If you'd stop being so difficult-"

"This Sesshomaru is being _rational_, it is you who-" Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and winced in pain, his clawed hand reflexively moved down to his abdomen.

Kagome gasped, and frantically pushed his hand away, ignoring his furious snarl and the scratching of his claws as they tried to prevent her from seeing...

"Oh! Oh my... for _Kami's_ sake! Sesshomaru why didn't you say anything! I've been thinking you only had small cuts and bruises but this?" Kagome had lifted a section of his armor to reveal a large patch of haori stained black with blood. And that was only what she could see without removing it! She touched it lightly, noticing the demon lord grunt in pain.

Kagome balled her hands into fists and looked at the ground "How long?" Her voice was acidic, her eyes blinking rapidly to ward off tears.

"It is fine. It will... heal. Now.. leave." The demon lord spoke with shallow breath.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as another wave of pain shot through him. He had been through worse, but that didn't mean that it wasn't painful. Excruciatingly. Apparently that giant scorpion youkai injected more venom than Sesshomaru had realized. It seemed to be a planned matchup from the beginning. Naraku most likely found a poison that his system had not yet encountered. His poison would withstand it, and then become forever immune, but he would not enjoy it.

Sesshomaru lurched forward and spilled the contents of his stomach into the nearest bush. Was she still here? Why wouldn't she just leave him in peace?

Kagome's eyes became soft at the pain in Sesshomaru's eyes. Eyes that were always confident, deadly, mesmerizing; now closed in agony. Her anger could help but melt away. _Does he go through this alone? Every time this happens is he all alone? _

Kagome crawled over to the hunched daiyoukai and grabbed his hand, also pulling his hair from his face. "I'm staying here. I'm not leaving you here alone like this Sesshomaru."

The demon lord snarled venomously, but did not remove his hand. He still managed to wipe his mouth with his free hand without grossing her out. "Do you relish in my situation wench? Does it please you so much to see me in this state that you wish to stay and watch?" Sesshomaru's eyes tinged with red. Maybe if he killed her.... Ha! Like he even had the strength now. "When my beast emerges as a defense and sees you a threat you will be slain Miko. Is that what you wish?" Sesshomaru's eyes drooped in fatigue. He had lost too much blood.

Kagome squeezed the hand she was still holding. "Does this happen often?" She let go momentarily to untie his armor and heave if off his shoulders, managing not to impale herself.

He was fading in and out now. "Yes. From childhood my poison has been strengthened and made immune to 217 other poisons, 218 as of now; this Sesshomaru will be much stronger as a result." His eyes became cold and hard once more before returning to their dull and pain-filled state.

The way he said it, it sounded so _rehearsed_, like that's what his family told him whenever they flooded his system with toxins, and its all he had to cling to in order to survive through it all. "So you've had to do this alone two-hundred seventeen times?"

"Two-hundred and _eighteen_." Sesshomaru corrected as he rested his head against the tree behind him.

Kagome shook her head. "No. You won't be alone this time Lord Sesshomaru remember? I'm not going anywhere, and you're certainly in no condition to make me." She smiled sadly at him. She could be just as stubborn as he was, if not more so. Kagome took a cloth from her first aid kit and wiped the blood and sweat from his body with her free hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes slid over to the Miko's form next to him. Just before he gave in to the welcoming darkness, he smirked ruefully and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Tch. Stubborn miko."

Kagome gasped softly under her breath when the Sesshomaru squeezed her hand. She turned to him, only to find he had already lost consciousness.

She felt tempted to touch his face. Though it was still contorted in pain, he still looked dream-like, ethereal in the golden-orange of the setting sun. Her hand ghosted over his hair in awe, but she pulled back abruptly when he shifted suddenly. _Don't push your luck Kagome! You're this close to him and he hasn't killed you yet, be grateful. _

Kagome surveyed the camp as the sunset faded into a pink twilight. Ah Uh had gone off hunting, Rin was sound asleep, and Jaken was still out of commission. Kagome giggled softly.

The others would have to wait.

Just as Kagome was about to get some well needed rest, she heard a strangled gasp to her left.

She turned frantically to see Rin, her body convulsing violently under her the blanket. Frantic, Kagome pulled the mat Rin was sleeping on over to her and Sesshomaru. _Oh no! No no no no! The fever got too high! She's having a seizure! _ Kagome began sobbing as she grabbed Rin off of the mat with her free hand and cradled the shaking girl to her chest, making sure to support her head and neck. _All I can do is watch! I know she'll be alright in the end but.... Oh Rin! I want to make the pain go away but I-! _ The sobs that racked her body increased as she rocked the girl in her arm and glanced over to Sesshomaru's still form. _Thank Kami he's asleep right now. If he saw this.....but I need him right now. I need help! I need someone to help! _ Rin's body still hadn't stopped convulsing; a small amount blood trickled from her mouth . _What can I do? Oh please let me be able to help her! Please! I just want to help her! Why can't I do this one thing-! Why am I never strong enough? WHY?! _Kagome's bawling was stifled when she buried her face in Rin's blanket.

Suddenly Kagome felt her energy rising to the surface and spilling over with such great force, she doubled over in pain. _Wh-What's happening?! _ Her eyes were frantic as the bright, flowing energy wrapped Rin in a protective cocoon. The soothing pink light made Kagome feel safe, and to no one in particular she sobbed out a "thank you!". Within minutes Rin's shaking had stopped completely, and the little ward sighed in relief as she slept. All Kagome saw was the pink light leave Rin's blanketed body and flashes of silver white before the she too was covered in a blanket of night, the scene before her fading into blackness.

----------------------------------------------------------------

KAGOMExJAKEN FTW! 8DDDDD lol I couldn't resist! Jaken's all talk and no action, it was bound to work ;p

On a more serious and less disturbing note, what will happen to our friends? Ah Un will be a bit surprised when he comes back, Jaken will probably have a heart attack when he wakes up, still not solving his problem XD

Regarding Rin's condition. It was a bit hard for me to write because when I was in 5th grade a friend of mine was talking to me and then suddenly went into seizures. I had no idea what seizures were, but to me, it looked like she was dieing. The blood that came out of her mouth was from biting her tongue, but I thought it was the type that signaled death. I'll never forget that day. :( she was okay though, but you just have to wait it out with them, there's nothing you can do. It's frustrating.

I don't even know myself what will happen in the future. But next time a Naraku update, a surprise I can't reveal, and of course some Kikyo v. Kagome moments. Tense ones. Oh! And the group begins to form a plan for the final battle. Tust me folks, that many people thinking they all get to vote on one plan? And then a ruthless demon lord deciding their fates for them? Not pretty.

Until then!

~ Miss_Clockworks


	5. Chapter 5: No Pain, No Gain

I can't thank you all enough for the loverly reviews I'm getting! Both on Dokuga and here I'm glad you enjoy my story.

I had planned on having two over the break, but my birthday is Monday, and since I go back to school that day, my parents planned this trip to the pier at St. Petersburg (in FL) tomorrow, as a celebration. and then Easter..Oh! Happy easter everyone!

Now on with the story....

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five: No Pain, No Gain

_Ouch_.

Wince.

_Ugh. _

Kagome was allowed a brief second of consciousness before she was overcome with pain. In her back, her head, her legs, her arm, her _neck_! Kami, her neck hurt!

She must have slept wrong on a stone or something.

Kagome cracked open her eyes to the offending sunlight; her ears now filtering in sounds of birdsong and the babbling of a not too distant stream. _Damn forest animals, have they no sympathy for my situation? _She groaned and open her eyes fully, ready to welcome the day and-

Wait. Something here didn't belong. Wet grass, my arm...Sesshomaru's legs...tree...wait! Go back to the one before...Sesshooo-...oh?.....oh!..._Oh **shit**. _

Kagome connected the dots n her head before slowly pivoting to look up into her imminent demise. She was so dead for this one. She couldn't believe she fell asleep in his lap! This was too embarrassing. _Well, he **was** holding my hand, I couldn't exactly leave...okay so I grabbed it first, but I was trying to comfort him! And then Rin- Oh Kami! Rin! _

Kagome, forgetting about the demon lord whose lap she was currently lounging in, attempted to scramble up to check on the little girl lying on the mat a foot away. The last time she saw her, Rin was shaking uncontrollably, she needed medical attention. Unfortunately, a venomous growl stopped her in her tracks. A growl that was a thousand times more skin-crawling since it was right next to her left ear.

Only then did Kagome actually look around to assess the situation.

Jaken had finally woken up, but was currently cowering in fear...on top of Ah Un...who was flying above camp....looking seriously freaked out. Ah Un was _never_ seriously freaked out. Kagome gulped loudly in her throat, which had mysteriously become very dry.

Another growl and Kagome whipped around to face....was **that** Sesshomaru?!

The demon she saw looked...rabid. His eyes were the color of fresh blood; glowing a vibrant red, and his claws were burning holes in the earth from the acid. The tiny pupils in his eyes were focused on her completely. They're faces were less an inch apart, and from what Kagome could see, which was his fangs, Sesshomaru's beast wasn't too pleased with her being there.

Kagome couldn't help but freeze in fear. _He warned me about his beast emerging as a defense mechanism....but what am I supposed to do! He's not Inuyasha;, I can't appeal to his more tender emotions because he doesn't have any! _Kagome stared deep into the beast's eyes as she reconsidered her statement. Sesshomaru did have tender emotions...he was just difficult to figure out because he hid them so well. Plus, he let Rin tag along, so he couldn't be so unreachable could he? _Okay maybe not tender per say..._

Sharp claws digging into her flesh brought her back to the current problem. Kagome gave a shout of pain. Nope. Definitely not tender. Her reiki rose to the challenge, coiling through her veins defensively. His youki responded wholeheartedly. Kagome knew she didn't have much time.

"Jaken! If you can hear me, I need you to get Rin and go find Inuyasha. Keep her there and tell him **not** to come get me. Tell him if he does I'll sit him into extinction." Kagome remembered to lower her eyes in front of the currently very demonic demon lord, she had forgotten a stare-off meant she wanted to fight. If she wanted to make it out of here, she had to submit to him, so he felt no threat right? Kagome did her best not to tremble.

Jaken still hadn't come down; Ah Un must still be too frightened to descend. "Ah Un, please get Rin for me. She needs your protection right now, and if Sesshomaru hurt her accidentally he would never forgive himself. It's what your master would want Ah Un. Please, I promise he won't hurt you, I've got him pinned here!" Ah Un hovered for a while longer before nodding and making a quick descent.

Said demon growled and thrashed in fury when the two-headed dragon flew low on the lush grass not too far way, grabbing the girl by her scruff in mid-flight; Jaken then depositing her on the saddle. Kagome tried to hold him down the best she could, using her reiki to keep him focused on her, the biggest, and closest, threat to his demon.

"Sesshomaru. It's me Kagome. See? I'm not going to hurt you, but if you keep poking at me with that demonic aura of yours, there's going to be a problem." Some instinct inside of her turned her away from the submissive approach, and to one more like a mother would scold her pup. Sesshomaru's head snapped up, red eyes wide and head ticked sideways with confusion. Obviously no one had dared to speak to his beast like that. _So he's arrogant inside and out huh? I should have guessed. It comes so easily to him._ She giggled. He growled into her face, puffing out his breath, and sitting up to full height to intimidate her into submission.

Kagome poked him in the chest. "That's not how you talk to me Sesshomaru, I'm trying to help you!" She lifted their hands that were still intertwined up between them. "See? I'm your _friend_, so you don't have to feel threatened, especially by a little human like me. So stop being a brat already, and turn back into your usual snobby, jerk-self!"

He didn't like that _at all_.

He stood up fully, letting her fall to the ground in a heap and towered over her, stretching out his aura to suffocating levels.

Kagome rose to his challenge, though a bit woozy and nauseous from the heavy levels of his reiki. "I don't remember there being a "Kill Kagome" clause in that pact we made Sesshomaru! I think me dying _really_ messes it up, in fact I'm positive." She began to crumble under the intense pressure, but never took her eyes away from him. Sesshomaru was stronger than this, he could control it; she believed he could.

At the word pact the beast stopped in his predatory methods and looked curiously at Kagome. That's when the gutsy miko took her chance. Kagome got up in one fluid motion, and still managing to curb her miko energy's instinct to fight back, she stared him down. "You gave your word Sesshomaru, your **honor** rests on it. We shook hands on it. Plus, Rin and Jaken need you right now, preferably sane, and not bloodthirsty."

Sesshomaru stood frozen again at the word "honor"; he seemed to be battling with himself now. Kagome pressed on as the beast kneeled to the ground; apparently Sesshoamaru was putting up a fight. "What about Naraku? If you're off "rediscovering your roots" in the wild somewhere who's going to teach him a lesson? **Inuyasha? **

And that did it.

She was a freaking _genious_.

But Kagome only saw his eyes return to gold, and the look of exhaustion sweep over the daiyoukai's face before he passed out....again.

Kagome sighed. Was each day this much of a hassle for him? No wonder he was always so incorrigibly pissed off all of the time.

Kagome managed to prop the demon lord up agasint the same tree they had slept under the night before, and without hesitation resumed the position of her hand in his.

She would be there when he lost control.

She would be there when he woke up. Every time. Just like with Inuyasha. Nobody should have to endure that alone.

Kagome started at her own thoughts. Why? Why did she feel so obligated to be there? Her and Inuyasha were close, it was understandable for her to stay by his side. But Sesshomaru hadn't been in their presence for a week yet. Was it because of the pact they made? Yes! That must be it. She had her own honor to worry about too. Kagome nodded to herself.

But as Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's tired face, a little voice in the back of her mind whispered the truth. _You didn't think once about the pact Kagome...don't fool yourself._

_______________________________________________________________________

"What the hell do you mean she said stay away?" Inuyasha grabbed Jaken by the front and shook him.

"That's what the girl said you ungrateful whelp! My Lord is having a problem with his beast and right now Rin and myself cannot be near him!"

"SO YOU LET KAGOME, A HUMAN HE DOESN"T EVEN KNOW, STAY THERE?", Inuyasha bellowed, throwing Jaken to the ground.

"I'm going after her. That bastard could have killed her! If he touched Kagome..." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga and prepared to leap into the direction Jaken, Rin, and Ah Un had come from.

He would have bounded off into the forest had Rin not jumped in front of him.

"Please stop! Rin trusts Miss Kagome, and my lord d likes her too, he won't hurt her! If Lord Sesshomaru sees you when he's like this, he'll be angry and take it out on Miss Kagome! Miss Kagome saved Rin when Rin got sick, and then when Lord Sesshomaru got sick! Miss Kagome is Lord Sesshomaru's friend!"

Miroku grinned and patted the little girl on the head. "Wise beyond her years is she not?

Sango joined Miroku in blocking Inuyasha's path. "She's right Inuyasha, let's let Kagome handle this one."

Koga stepped in, puffing out his chest. "Kagome's my woman, she can handle it! I want to run and see if she's okay too mutt, but I don't think you want to tango with his lordliness right now. I know I don't. Kagome's got those motherly instincts, she can handle him."

"Idiot wolf! You do realize she's with Sesshomaru....another demon male...alone. And trust me, there's no motherly feeling between them two!" Inuyasha punched a nearby tree.

Koga froze.

This time Sango hit _Inuyasha_ over the head with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku enjoyed that immensely.

"Inuyasha! Stop stretching the truth to rile Koga up! Kagome would never do anything like that. I should tell her what you think of her morals when she gets back." Inuyasha's ears went flat to his skull. Sango snickered. "Maybe then you'll see if from a different perspective huh?"

Miroku joined her. "Yea, the ground."

Inuyasha rounded on him. "I wouldn't be talkin' right now monk, there's a spot on Sango's Hiraikotsu reserved especially for your lecherous ass!"

Koga unfroze....and began choking Jaken. "If that pompous lord of yours does anything to my woman I'll-!"

"Yea you stupid toad! Sit me into extinction? Like that will stop me! When we find her she better be in the same condition we left her!" Inuyasha prepared to run off again.

Except when Rin began sobbing, everyone stopped.

Jaken rushed her over to Ah Un. And came back, screaming at the two loud-mouthed idiots. "Fools! Stay away from Rin you vicious monster!"

Koga cocked his head slightly. "Who, me?"

Jaken stared contemptuously at Koga. "Yes you! Your wolves killed the girl before my benevolent lord revived her with Tenseiga!" Everyone gasped. Jaken gulped. Maybe, just maybe...he shouldn't have told them that. Sesshomaru wasn't a fan of having his business known.

Koga paled. "How do you know that was me! It could have been any other wolf demon!"

Miroku, always the pacifier of the group, chose to intervene about now.

Sango blushed crimson. **Smack.** "PERVERT!"

Inuyasha stood his ground. "It still think we should go find her and battle that asshole to the death if we need to! Who's with me?" He looked nervously at Kikyo who had been a silent spectator through the entire ordeal. She was tending to Rin, obviously worried about her condition. It wasn't surprising that she didn't want to rush to Kagome's rescue.

Surprisingly, only Shippo remained on Inuyasha's side.

He twiddled his fingers nervously, and looked down at the dirt. "I-I think we should go save Kagome too! What if he- ...what if she-!" The rest of the kit's sentence was lost beneath heavy tears.

Inuyasha couldn't handle tears, female or otherwise. "L-look runt, don't cry! I'm tryna go save her but they're all stopping me. How am I supposed to compete with that little brat's puppy dog eyes!" He pointed accusingly at Rin, who's lip trembled again at Inuyasha's harsh tone. Kikyo frowned at Inuyasha. He retreated.

Sango gave Inuyasha a glare. "Don't point fingers Inuyasha, we just think its better to avoid a worse confrontation by going in there ready to battle when there isn't even a problem! How do you think we feel when you lose to your demon blood and Kagome goes to bring you back?"

At his Inuyasha's ears went flat and he wrinkled his nose in guilt. "I-It's not the same alright!... Fine! Whatever! We'll look for her if she's not back by morning okay?"

The smug look on everyone's faces told the hanyou he had lost his round.

"Keh! When she gets ripped apart don't come cryin' ta me!" Inuyasha hopped up into a high branch and waited.

______________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru never woke up pleased after gaining immunity from a new poison. That he expected.

What he didn't expect was the glow of a fire, and more importantly the miko tending to it.

Sitting up on his elbows, he surveyed the area, very unsettled that neither Jaken nor Rin were present. _What has happened?_

Kagome chose this time to do what she did best. Talk. "Oh! I hadn't noticed you were up, have you been awake long?" Sesshomaru's head swiveled in her direction, taking mild notice of her condition. She seemed more than a little banged up.

"Miko, explain."

Kagome nodded, staring back into the flames. "You remember that Rin was ill from Naraku's miasma right? And that I came to heal her, and bring her fever down?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Well, after that you started feeling the effects of the poison, and told me about the whole immunity thing..." Kagome trailed off and blushed slightly at remembering her words.

She was not alone in her reverie. Sesshomaru arched his brow at recollection of her bold actions towards him.

Kagome quickly resumed the conversation. "W-Well, then you passed out, and you know why Jaken wasn't with us." She smiled. "But then it all went wrong when um.." Kagome didn't know what Sesshomaru would do when she told him about Rin.

"Continue, Miko."

"Promise you won't freak out."

Sesshomaru cocked his head. "Freak out?", the words sounding foreign on his tongue.

"Just, don't get upset okay?"

Sesshomaru's tone became threatening. "Out with it woman."

Kagome gulped audibly. "Well...Rin started convulsing..she had a seizure from the high fever-"

"Where is my ward Miko?" Sesshomaru's eyes became like steel. Kagome could swear...was he...afraid?

"Sesshomaru don't worry, I stopped the seizures...somehow. And after that I passed out. But when I woke up-"

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru was up now, and standing above her crouched form. She stood up to meet him.

"Sesshomaru calm down! Let me finish. When I woke up Ah Un had taken Jaken and they were up in the air, scared to death because your beast came out and was growling and spraying acid all over the place!" She flailed her arms animatively for emphasis. And-And then Rin was still there, but you were so angry...and then I distracted you while Ah Un took Rin away from here and back to the Kaede's hut! She's fine, I promise you."

Sesshomaru was giving her a weird look now, having digested the information she had given him.

Kagome started. "What? You can smell I'm not lying."

"Yet you remained here."

Silence.

"You should have left when this Sesshomaru told you to." His tone became scolding, almost angry.

More silence.

"This Sesshomaru has managed perfectly without your assistance until now, what made you think I would need your help? Do you think me weak?" He grabbed her shoulder. She winced, however more so than necessary.

Sesshomaru put the pieces together. He examined her shoulder and rib cage from a distance. "I have wounded you."

Kagome broke her silence. "It's just a scratch, I heal it later", she murmured softly. He could smell the hurt tinging her scent, but her eyes still held that look. That look of-

Sesshomaru suddenly snarled, turned on his heel, and began walking towards Kaede's hut. "Come."

Kagome turned and followed him with her eyes, frantic. There was a new tension between them; something was supposed to be said here. Kagome pursed her lips in frustration. Their relationship was supposed to grow more amiable from this, yet Sesshomaru had become more distant. How could this alliance work if he was so cold? Kagome laughed ruefully to herself. Why had she expected him not to be? What made her so special? But she just thought...

Kagome ground her teeth in determination as she ran up to Sesshomaru's retreated form. She grabbed his silk-wrapped arm, stopping him.

He did not turn around.

"A-about what happened back there...Sesshomaru, I meant what I said before. Every word of it." Her eyes were soft. His eyes widened a fraction upon meeting hers.

Sesshomaru's heart skipped at her actions, but his emotion turned immediately to contempt. His eyes tinged crimson. _So she thinks that once she's seen this Sesshomaru in one moment of weakness she can act this way? I need none of her ill-placed pity! The wench has such a disregard for personal space, and needs to mind her own matters. not mine. _His eyes became cold, and distant. He wrenched his arm from hers, and quickened his pace. _I will stop this foolishness now. _

Without turning back to acknowledge Kagome's broken spirit, Sesshomaru shattered everything she had worked so hard to build up.

"It would be wise not act so familiar towards this Sesshomaru, miko. Nothing you speak of transpired between you and myself; of that I am positive. You were just meddling in my affairs; your actions were not needed, or wanted for that matter. Maybe my half-brother puts up with the constant burden of your presence, even with the dead miko there to perfom your duties, but I will not. We are allies, and nothing else, now stay out of my way and do not interfere again."

Kagome lurched at his words, looking as if someone had knocked the wind out of her.

She clutched at her chest in shock.

At first, it took all Kagome had not to slap him, or purify him, or just scream at him for his ungratefulness. She was trying so hard and he just-!

It also took all she had not to burst into tears. His words cut like a blade, sharp and cold. She felt empty, but it sturprised her. She shouldn't be so hurt by this, Sesshomau talked this way to everyone anyway. Kagome blinked rapidly, focusing on the dirt beneath her. _I'm not gonna cry! He's just an arrogant jerk, nothing new right? _But when he said it this time, it was diffferent. He must hate her now, how would things work out? The little picture of the future Kagome had, suddenly seemed so far away.

Wiping away the tears that had nonetheless spilled over, Kagome crumbled to the ground, and clutched her knees to her chest. She couldn't move, at least not now. All the exhaustion, all her planning, everything, had just burned to ash. She was cold, she was wet, she was bruised all over, and Sesshomaru had been the one to finally hollow her out.

Kagome started blankly at Sesshomaru's retreating form through the patchwork of forest; the gap between them feeling like an endless chasm.

His words cut through her over and over and over...

_...not needed..._

_..burden of your presence..._

She shook her head numbly. It wasn't true! He was just being his usual bitter self. She was needed! She was useful! She was-

Kagome cringed as the viasge of Kikyo invaded her thoughts.

Her eyes dulled as a drop of rain splattered on her knee. "Even if I'm not around.." Sniffling, Kagome curled up under the same tree from the night before, using he blanket as a shelter from the rain.

Inuyasha would come find her soon.

Wouldn't he?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

dun dun DUNNN.

Yea, I know. Sesshomaru's an asshole, but you don't honestly think he'd act all BFF with her now did you? He's going to push her away, its only natural. But it all works out for the best, you'll see :) bear with me. And Kagome is feeling a lot of self pity about now, and though I hate when she does this in the story, its natural for her to feel that way. It won't happen too mcuh though, self-loathing isn't fun to write. XD


	6. Chapter 6: Make or Break You

Chapter 6: Make or Break You

It poured, but she didn't move.

The rain began to fall in a slant, and the blanket did little to keep her dry. Kagome wanted to move; to get up and just go home, but her body was so _tired_; she felt lifeless. Empty. But Kagome was never one to mope for long, so she thought instead.

She thought about everything that had happened, and maybe nothing at all, depending on how you saw things. Why did Sesshomaru's words bother her so much? Maybe it's because no one had ever said them, but everyone was always thinking it? And this alliance; was it worth it? Maybe. Maybe not; maybe it was just a lost cause. Maybe she was the fool for still believing in happy endings.

Eventually, Kagome stopped crying, but what she couldn't stop was the voice in the back of her head that whispered the negative truths she had worked so hard to block out.

_You only wanted an alliance because you didn't want it all to be on you. _

_You didn't trust your own strength from the beginning. But maybe with Kikyo you could....._

Kagome clenched her fists. **No.** She wanted the alliance because when separated, Naraku could take advantage of them, and trick them like he always did. She wanted to make sure there was no mistake this time. All together they couldn't fail right? He wasn't all powerful, just evil. The Shikon jewel would bring Naraku to his destruction like it always did.

She looked down at her drenched clothing. If she stayed here any longer she was bound to fall sick. Begrudgingly Kagome made her way home, carefully avoiding the village. _There isno point in waiting for Inuyasha, his nose would be completely useless in this weather._ _And I doubt Sesshomaru's going to come back here for me. I'd better just go, I can find my way. _

At the Bone Eater's well Kagome found her giant yellow bag waiting for her. She didn't question where it had come from; she was too exhausted for that.

Kagome had been just about to jump in after one wistful look towards Inuyasha's Forest, when movement to her left caught her eye. She pushed her fair from her face; the rain having caused it to stick stubbornly to her cheeks and forehead.

Kagome gave a sharp intake of breath when her eyes landed on white silk. _Why is he here? Why now? _ Sesshomaru had long known about the well, and that Kagome's home 500 years in the future was on the other side, even before they formed an alliance. He hadn't seen in it action though; that was probably why he was here. Now, however, wasn't the best time....

Sesshomaru was sitting Indian-style in a nearby tree branch, looking as pristine as ever, despite being thoroughly soaked himself. Kagome's eyes narrowed into furious slits, but she plastered on her best, strong smile, as if to say: _See? I'm okay. You can't get to me anymore! _ The rain had increased to a heavy downpour when she turned to the demon lord, but she knew he heard her.

"Pardon me, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome gave a low bow. "I'm just going home to stock up on supplies. If Inuyasha and the others worry tell them I'm in my time and I'll be back....soon." Without sparing him a glance, she hoisted herself over the rim.

Kagome's confident smile faded as the blue light engulfed her.

Sesshomaru looked on in silence long after the Miko had disappeared through time.

He had not intended to follow her, but after a while a nagging kept pulling at his chest. It couldn't be guilt though, definitely not. He winced inwardly at his beast's response via infuriated roar.

Apparently there was something wrong with leaving the savior of your ward in the forest...in the freezing rain...alone.....to possibly fall ill and perish. Hn.

Sesshomaru did not regret, however, what he had said to the pest of a woman not too long ago. He always said what he felt, and no slip of a human female was an exception, not even Rin. The Miko had invaded his personal space, and his personal affairs; she had gotten far too comfortable around him. That was unacceptable, and he squashed it before it went any further. She wasn't that naïve as to think she'd be able to act in such a way towards his person. It was only a matter of time before the Miko realized she had overstepped her bounds and revert back to her usual....energetic... persona.

But when the daiyoukai found the Miko at the well, he could see the darkness behind her eyes and the emptiness of her smile, knowing it was he who caused it. That knowledge unnerved his beast immensely. Sesshomaru scoffed. When had his beast developed such a conscience? Pact be damned; it was too unusual as of late. And it was getting to be quite bothersome.

When Sesshomaru arrived just outside the hut, Inuyasha came rushing out. At first he looked relieved, but then when he didn't see Kagome, his eyes burned like coals.

"Where the hell is she Sesshomaru? Your stupid servant said Kagome was with you!"

"Hmpf. Your Miko is not _my_ concern half breed. Maybe, had you been less focused on the dead one, you would have noticed the living one was just a small distance away?" Sesshomaru sounded bored, but something about the way he spoke gave Inyuasha the impression that his bastard of a half-brother was supremely pissed about something.

Inuyasha recoiled as if he'd been stung. Honestly, what could he say? He _had_ forgotten about Kagome for a while. They were expanding Kaede's hut to fit everyone and...he'd been taking a walk with Kikyo. But when the rain started falling and everyone gathered inside, he suddenly realized Kagome wasn't in the hut.

Okay, so Shippo, Rin, and Jaken were actually the first ones to realize Kagome and Sesshomaru, weren't there...but he would have remembered eventually! He growled threateningly at Sesshomaru, who looked a bit too calm right now.

"WELL? Where the HELL is KAGOME! You better not have left her in forest alone! I swear if you hurt her in any way, that little brat be damned I'll tear you ta-"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously and a growl vibrated through even the pounding rain. "I suggest you mind your tongue Inuyasha, and leave my ward out of this. Would it not be best to worry less about Rin and myself and more about locating what you have so easily misplaced?"

That was it. Inuyasha lunged, claws flying. "Don't put this shit on me you son of a bitch! YOU were with her, so if she's not back with YOU it's YOUR fault! What happened to that stupid alliance shit you agreed to huh? I thought a prissy lord like you would know going back on your word is for cowards like Naraku!" Inuyasha drew his sword. "I'll ask you one more time or your pack will be scraping your remains off of the fucking trees. Where. Is. Kagome?"

Sesshomaru moved faster than Inuyasha could blink, and the hanyou found himself held skyward by a clawed hand dripping of poison, much like his words. "Watch yourself half-breed. The only thing preventing me from beheading you where you stand is this bothersome alliance." He dropped the choking hanyo to the ground, where he spat blood into the soaked grass.

He turned to go into the hut, leaving Inuyasha crumpled beneath a tree. Before disappearing behind the flap, he turned and murmured something, almost forlornly.  
"The Miko has gone through that curious well to retrieve something. She told this Sesshomaru to tell you all not to go looking for her, and that she will return in due time."

Inuyasha growled profanities in his direction. Sesshomaru paid no heed, but he would always have the last say. "And yes Inuyasha, if I do remember correctly, I am in fact a son of a bitch. Actually, that's what is different between us is it not? Among many other things, of course. The fact that you're mother was a filthy human. Unfortunately for you, half-breed, you will always be the bastard."

With that, Sesshomaru disappeared behind the flap, leaving his brash half-brother to his thoughts.

When he ented the hut, the demon lord realized something. He had just given Inuyasha quite the tongue-lashing, but he had forgotten about one tiny little problem...

Rin.

When he entered the hut he immediately swore under his breath. _She will wonder why the Miko left without seeing her. _ He prepared a half-truth as she ran up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin's glad you're okay! Miss Kagome made you all better too! Hey, Lord Sesshomaru? Where's Miss Kagome? She's with you isn't she My Lord? Master Inuyasha said you hurt Kagome, but Rin told him he was wrong because Lord Sesshomaru likes Kagome too!"

Jaken shoved the girl aside, scolding her. "Rin! Don't ramble so loudly! You know Lord Sesshomaru has sensitive ears! He does not wish to hear the voice of such a-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru mentally sighed. Now who hurting his ears? What an imbecile.

Jaken turned to his lord in a flourish. "Yes milord? What can this lowly Jaken do to please you?"

"Be quiet. Your incessant screeching is not pleasant to this Sesshomaru's ears."

Sesshomaru gave the girl an affectionate pat on the head before answering. "The Miko has gone home Rin. She will return shortly."

Rin's face looked slightly hurt. "Miss Kagome does not want to see Rin?"

Sesshomaru would have groaned if he was someone else, but he wasn't. However, Inuyasha decided to interrupt at just moment, and simultaneously prove why Sesshomau chose to talkso little.

"Like hell! She didn't want to leave brat, it was your almightly Lord Sesshomaru that chased Kagome away after the wench went through all the trouble to help his ungrateful ass!"

Sango looked up from her conversation with Miroku. "Inuyasha! What's the matter with you-" Sango froze when she noticed neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru had Kagome with them. "Wait, where's Kagome?"

Sesshomatu opened his mouth to answer, but Inuyasha pressed on. "This bastard did something to her, and now she's gone home!"

Everyone save Kikyo, Kirara, and Ah Un gave a small gasp. Then, they all started speaking at once.

"What do you mean Kagome went home? And without telling us! Surely Lord Sesshomaru didn't do her harm? And Miroku? Just because I can't use my Hiraikotsu in this hut doesn't rule out my fists."

"Mew!"

"Why is Kagome sad? She only leaves when she's sad! Inuyasha what happened? Can't you just go back and get her?"

"You wound me Lady Sango! I meant no harm! Oh! And Lady Kagome doesn't usually go home with so many mouths to feed. Usually it means she's upset with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, are you sure it wasn't something _you_ did?

"Rin says you're lying! Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt Miss Kagome! Maybe she went to get more wax sticks for Rin so we can play!"

"Oh hush you stupid girl! My Lord is not responsible for the human wench. It's that half-breed's business where the troublesome woman has run off too!"

"What the hell did you do to my woman you arrogant dog?! For once I believe mutt face over here, since he wanted to go hunt your ass down from the beginning! You didn't even deserve Kagome's attention in the first place, and you hurt her in return? I'll kick your ass!"

"Roar!"

"Oi! Get away from me you stupid dragon! So you need this thing to fight your battles for you huh Sesshomaru? Just tell us what happened and maybe you'll still be alive after this! She'd better come back Sesshomaru! Or they'll be hell to pay!"

"Everyone! Excuse me, but I think its best we calm down and handle this properly-"

"It's no use dear sister, they cannot be reasoned with at this point. Not, at least, until young Kagome returns to ease their worries. But I do fear something is wrong with the girl for her to have left so suddenly."

As the arguments increased in volume, Sesshomaru surveyed what the Miko had inadvertently caused. It perplexed him to no end how much they cared for the woman. _ What is it about the Miko that causes them to be so protective of her? She certainly is a walking enigma, but there must be something more. _

It was then that Sesshomaru decided when the Miko returned, her would observe her more closely.

That, and order her to subdue the half-breed upon arrival. It was not until its absence that Sesshomaru truly realized how much of Inuyasha's yelling they avoided with that subjugation spell.

Sesshomaru looked out of the make-shift window the Miko herself had carved into the hut wall.

It still hadn't stopped raining since she left.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, not knowing of the trouble she had caused on the other side of the well, Kagome sat in her room, preparing for a test. It had been a little over two days since she had come home.

"It really is a lucky thing though, that I came back when I did. I had lost track of time and almost missed my finals!" Kagome spoke aloud to herself. She would die of embarrassment if she had to repeat a grade.

Kagome set down her pencil and bit her lip anxiously. This was one hell of a long shot, but she'd been studying non-stop even in the Feudal Era, trying her best to block out Inuyasha's shouts of "wench" this and "jewel shards" that. It had honestly paid off, and Kagome had borrowed notes from Ayumi on the teachers' lectures. It wasn't easy, since everyone seemed to have questions about the Kiwi Bird Virus that she had caught when hiking in the Amazon. Grandpa was getting ridiculous now.

Basically, she was trying her hardest to distract herself.

It didn't work for long.

After a while her mind wandered...straight to Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't know when it started, but she began comparing people, things, and even places, to him. She would analyze his reactions, or remember certain little quirks he had about him. For some reason, ever since that evening in the forest, though he hurt her so deeply, she couldn't stop thinking about him. How guarded he was, or how complex.

She'd be innocently working on a math problem when:

_How the hell am I supposed to remember all these formulas? I wonder. Could _Sesshomaru_ help me with this problem? Well only if I explained the basics at least. He seems educated enough about certain things. _

_I wonder if he gets those markings from his mother, since Inuyasha didn't inherit them. _

_How does he act with Rin? She's such a happy girl ,so surely he treats her well. _

_Why does he put up with Jaken's constant nagging anyway? He seems to loathe the poor creature. Maybe Jaken is just too loyal to get rid of. I know I'd kill to have my own personal cheerleader. _

_Does he miss his left arm sometimes? Or since he's so powerful does he not even notice that it's gone since he didn't need it in the first place? I kinda feel bad about that..._

_Does he have a wife -er mate? I wonder what he would look for in a woman anyway; he's not the type to enjoy company at all. Maybe she'd have to be better looking that him...well that's a longshot..._

Kagome blushed, banging her head on the table. She was supposed to hate him! Why was she complementing his looks all of a sudden? It must be hormones.

Kagome went downstairs, greeting Sota with a bear hug as she went. "Hey kiddo, how was school; still going hot and heavy with Hitomi?

Sota gave a yelp and rushed up to his room, slamming the door. "SIS!" Kagome cackled at his tomato-red face. Sota stuck his head out of the door. "You know, I just start missing you and you go and say stuff like that! Blehhh!" He stuck out his tongue. "Just go back to the forest already you big monkey!"

Kagome gasped. "I'm gonna get you for that you little squirt!" Don't forget mom's not home yet!" Just then shuffling was heard in the kitchen.

"I'm home everyone! Kagome? Is that you? I've missed you so much! Come into the kitchen and we'll talk while I cook dinner!"

Souta snickered. "Looks like I got lucky sis! See ya!"

Kagome walked into the kitchen and greeted her mom and grandfather, but then when she saw the food boiling in the pot she groaned.

"Oh no! I left without making dinner! And there was such a big crowd too!" She looked hopefully at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi gave a chuckle. "You can take some to your friends, I'll make double the amount I usually do. But only if you help Kagome."

Kagome hugged her mother. "Thank you so much mom! It's the least I could do after leaving out of nowhere like that." Kagome began to prepare the rice cooker.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a sideways glance while she sliced the vegetables. "Not that I don't enjoy your visits Kagome, but why are you back earlier than usual? By your attitude I know it's not Inuyasha this time. What's wrong?"

Kagome bowed her head to hide her hurt expression. "It's nothing really mom, don't worry about it. It's just some roadblocks with the whole alliance thing I was telling you about a while back."

"Is it that ruthless demon lord you spoke about? Inuyasha's half-brother right? Sesshomaru."

Kagome sputtered, dropping some rice on the floor. It was quickly snatched up by Buyo.

"N-No! What makes you think that? He can be rude and cold-hearted sometimes, but I'm not gonna come home moping because of him! I barely know him, and he's not worth my time!" She crossed her arms defensively.

Kagome heard her grandpa shouting from the other room. "I'll turn any demon that harms my Kagome into dust! Bring the brute to me and I'll teach him a lesson or two!"

The two women sighed. He was just too much...

Mrs. Higurashi saw through Kagome's façade, but she knew when to let things slide with her daughter. Kagome had so much to worry about right now, but she was a strong girl. "Alright, alright. Just don't let what anyone says bring you down Kagome." Kagome was silent.

When dinner was finally done, Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a big hug and sent her off. "You're a beautiful, independent young woman Kagome, and whatever you do you do with your heart. There's no fault in that honey."

Kagome smiled and waved goodbye as she made her way to the well house. She hoped nothing had happened in her absence. It had only been a little over two days after all.

Hefting her giant bag on her shoulders, she hopped into the well, welcoming the familiar brush of magic across her skin. Her mother's words echoed in her head, boosting her confidence.

She loved her family more than anything, but Kagome couldn't help but think two words whenever she looked up into the tree-laden landscape of the Feudal Era, now with heavy drops of rain falling onto her face.

_I'm home. _

---------

Shippo sighed; playing mindlessly with a beetle while the "grown-ups" were still going at it. Even Sesshomaru began to argue. Shippo deduced that the demon lord had intended to stay out of such a childish fight, but as Koga got more general in his criticism of dog demons, Sesshomaru felt he needed to correct such a.._fatal_..mistake. Rin, Ah Un, and Kirara sat with him, just as fed up with the bickering. Rin whined for the tenth time that day. "Rin is hungry...and tired. Rin wants Miss Kagome to come back so we can all be friends again."

Shippo was about to agree when his stomach released a monster of a growl. Rin giggled. Shippo groaned. "This is getting ridiculous! When are they ever gonna-"

Suddenly the four spectators realized that everyone else had gone dead silent. Shippo followed their stares to the hut window, and his eyes widened.

Sesshomaru wore a blank stare, but he was just as intrigued as the rest. It had been pouring buckets upon buckets of rain for the past two days, and all of a sudden...

Nothing.

Everyone scrambled outside the hut, murmuring to each other with suspicion. The sun had come out, even though it was setting, and birds were chirping as if nothing had happened.

Something in the back of Sesshomaru's mind told him what this was all about, even before the tiny silhouette appeared on the horizon. He just didn't want to believe it. _Simply a coincidence, nothing more. _

It was then that the shadow took shape: free-flowing ebony hair, a bouncy step, that indecent short green skirt, and a bag full of what smelled like tons of food.

When she reached the hut entrance she stood in front of them, her scent laced with guilt. Holding the bag of food out in front her her with one hand, she gave a big, nervous grin.

"Sorry if I worried you guys, forgive me?"

All was silent until Rin and Shippo tackled her to the ground.

Kagome was back.

"Kagome! They were all so mean!"

"Miss Kagome Rin's so glad you're back! Did you bring wax sticks for Rin?"

"Glad to have you with us Lady Kagome, you had us all worried there!"

"Oh Kagome, don't ever just leave like that! We thought the worst!"

"It's about damn time wench! I was just about to bring you back myself!"

"I knew my woman was fine the whole time. Inuyasha was freaking out, but I believed in you Kagome!

"I'm glad that you're alright Kagome." Even Kikyo seemed a bit relieved.

"Don't give this old woman such a fright again child! These boys were ready to collapse the hut had ye not come along. It's been raining since ye left!"

"Mew! Mew!"

Kagome laughed with her friends, more than happy for all the attention. She forgot that though she had only been gone for two days, she had been in the forest with Sesshomaru's pack for a day and a half and hadn't seen much of her friends even before then. First, she went off to make a deal with Sesshomaru. Just as they got back, Naraku attacked, then she left to heal Rin and after that she went home. It had been almost a week since she could spend time with her friends and just....be. Ah Un decided to give her greeting's of their own and licked her on each side of the face.

_Ugh. I'll never complain about Buyo's breath again!_ Kagome scrunched her nose, but smiled and gave the dragons a pat on the forehead.

When the greetings had been given and everyone had settled down. It was time to eat. Finally!

Kagome stole a sideways glance at Sesshomaru, who had been avoiding her since her return. That didn't, however, stop him from staring at her. _What could he possibly want? Is he trying to scare me or something? _ Kagome mustered up the courage, and walked over to him on the far side of the newly expanded hut.

She placed a bowl of raw meat, onigiri, and some noodles in front of him with a bow. "My mom knows that I keep company with demons, so she always leaves half of the meat uncooked. I hope it's to your liking Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru must have stared at her for what seemed like hours. She couldn't help but blush under the intensity of his gaze. She suddenly realized it was just the opposite; **she** had been starting at **him**. She had already given him the food, why the hell was she still standing there? He was probably waiting for her to move so he could eat in peace. Kagome inwardly groaned. _Oh Kami why me? I can't believe I'm blushing too! He probably thinks I'm some crazed hormonal girl who keeps ogling at him all the time._

Kagome apologized and rushed back to her seat. She had just set the table and said her prayers when:

"OI WENCH! WHERE'S MY RAMEN?"

Kagome laughed.

It was good to be home.

After everyone had settled in, and preparations had been made to head off toward the Western Lands and discuss battle strategy tomorrow, Kagome took a nighttime stroll to clear her head.

At least that's what she told herself.

But she couldn't stop the part of her that hoped to see a flash of white silk through the trees somewhere.

It would be a complete coincidence of course. It wasn't like she was looking for him or anything.

For some reason, Kagome felt like she needed to be near the Goshinboku. She didn't question it, and let her soul pull her.

She slowly circled the tree. Closing her eyes and feeling its bark. This tree was so special to her. This was where she met Inuyasha. A warm feeling rose in her chest when she thought of him, and that day. That was the day it all began for her, when she pulled that arrow out-

"Taking a stroll in the moonlight, miko?"

Kagome gave a startled shout. _So he found me huh? And now he wants to make small talk? I don't know what game he's playing but I'll play along for now. _Holding her hand on her heart to steady herself, Kagome turned. "Good evening Lord Sesshoma-"

Kagome gasped and then froze, her eyes thinning into slits as her fists coiled.

"Naraku." She spoke his name like venom on her lips. So he wants to tango alone huh? And her without her bow and arrows...again! Oh just dandy. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, angry at herself. _Just fucking dandy._

The intruder chuckled darkly.

"I believe miko", Naraku whispered as he closed the already small distance between them and placing his lips next to her ear. "That we have some unfinished business."

Suddenly Kagome saw red, lots of it.

**Blood.**

It was everywhere, on her shirt, her face, in her hair.

In her lungs.

Kagome screamed.

_________________________________________________

Ohohoho!! I'm not saying a thing! Be patient! And yes Kagome dropped the f-bomb ;) you would too if you wre cuaght by your arch enemy with no weapons..again XD

This one is longer as an apology for not giving you two chapters like I promised! Please keep reading and tell me what you think! Again thanks for the support on here and Dokuga!


	7. Chapter 7: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took this long to update. Really, I am. The thing is, my computer no longer has internet. I could write the chapters until my fingers fell off but I couldn't post them. And my interent still isn't working. I have to send my laptop to hp and get it fixed. But I'm on my mother's computer now. What I had to do was save the chapter onto a thumb drive and get on another computer. I would have done this ages ago had i not been bogged down with work. I STILl have finals to study for, and all sorts of end-of-the-year projects. High School just pisses me off sometimes. I wish I could go back to the good ol' days when my homework was figuring out which animal went "moo". D:

Since its Memorial Day weekend, I'll probably have Chapter 8 up before the holiday's through. this one is short because...well it just had to be. It's kind of a "meanwhile..." chapter, you know what i mean? Next one will be monstrous, trust me.

Please continue to read my story! sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy it.

And I'll refresh everyone's memory since my absence. Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not moi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prevously:

_For some reason, Kagome felt like she needed to be near the Goshinboku. She didn't question it, and let her soul pull her._

_She slowly circled the tree. Closing her eyes and feeling its bark. This tree was so special to her. This was where she met Inuyasha. A warm feeling rose in her chest when she thought of him, and that day. That was the day it all began for her, when she pulled that arrow out-_

_"Taking a stroll in the moonlight, miko?"_

_Kagome gave a startled shout. So he found me huh? And now he wants to make small talk? I don't know what game he's playing but I'll play along for now. Holding her hand on her heart to steady herself, Kagome turned. "Good evening Lord Sesshoma-"_

_Kagome gasped and then froze, her eyes thinning into slits as her fists coiled._

_"Naraku." She spoke his name like venom on her lips. So he wants to tango alone huh? And her without her bow and arrows...again! Oh just dandy. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, angry at herself. Just fucking dandy. _

_The intruder chuckled darkly._

_"I believe miko", Naraku whispered as he closed the already small distance between them and placing his lips next to her ear. "That we have some unfinished business."_

_Suddenly Kagome saw red, lots of it._

_**Blood.** _

_It was everywhere, on her shirt, her face, in her hair._

_In her lungs._

_Kagome screamed._

Chapter 7: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Inuyasha had to admit, he had doubted Kagome's plan for alliance at first. Even he was smart enough to see that having Sesshomaru, Koga, and himself in a single group was a one way trip to the seventh level of hell. Apparently cooperation and compromise were recessive qualities in canines or something.

But surprisingly, with everyone together like this, the half demon felt confident, and even more surprising was that he felt... safe.

Next to him Kikyo lay sleeping, while her soul collectors kept silent vigil over her prone form. Rin, Shippo, and Kirara were slumbering peacefully in a huddle in an attempt to compensate for Kagome's absence. Kaede had laid down to rest hours ago and Jaken was nodding off at the hut entrance as well, but with his staff tucked securely into his chest. Ah Un had left to the cramped hut stretch its legs, and what a shocker, so had Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango were still awake. They were discussing things in hushed tones so as to not wake up those resting.

He would never say this aloud, but Inuyasha often felt fear about the final battle with Naraku. Of course he put on a brave face, but an unsettling feeling of trepidation had begun to overtake him the closer they came to their goal. He would gladly die if that's what it took to defeat the son of a bitch, but that didn't mean he wanted to. He had come to enjoy and truly cherish the unlikely group him and Kagome had picked up along the way. Knowing some pretty formidable fighters would be by his side made Inuyasha feel even more relieved.

Again, he would _never _admit that to anyone.

The last thing he needed was his bastard of a half-brother and that mangy wolf mocking him more than usual. But Inuyasha knew that out of them all, Kagome could see right through his façade of overconfidence and posturing. It frustrated and comforted him all at once.

_Keh, what a nosy wench! Always knowin' what's in my head. I never even have to say shit, and she still figures me out! _Still the gruff hanyou couldn't help but smile softly at the thought. Kagome was his constant, without her he'd be lost and he knew it.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt the familiar tingling in his ears and looked over to the other side of the hut where he saw Koga talking in whispers with Ginta and Hakkaku. The two had just arrived back from the pack caves, and seemed to have some important news to tell their leader. Inuyasha saw the serious, almost sophisticated look on the wolf's face, and smirked. Whenever Kagome wasn't around Koga managed to act a little bit like Sesshomaru; he _was _a prince after all.

Abruptly the wolf demons stopped conversing, and their heads shot up in surprise; eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Jaken shot awake in a flash, almost hyperventilating from being bombarded with the large demonic aura that appeared to come from nowhere. Inuyasha smirked. So his half-brother let his demon form loose huh? _Keh!_ _Fuckin' show off_. Inuyasha decided to calm the stupid wolf's nerves.

"Don't get your ponytail in a knot, it's just Sesshomaru's beast getting some exercise. It's annoying as hell though, having his aura suffocating the place."

Koga narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha while growling under his breath and his eyes gleaming for a fight, but with a grunt he returned to the conversation he was having with his two comrades.

Inuyasha didn't really care what Koga had to do, as long as he was there when it all went down with Naraku. Hell, it would be better if Koga wasn't traveling with them anyway. That part was really Kagome's idea. He looked out of the hut window with a huff and frowned. The new moon was coming. This wasn't good. He was more on edge than usual. What if Naraku planned to make his final attack when he was still human? Inuyasha didn't try to stop the feeling of fear that gripped his chest. Only Kagome could really calm him down, ever since the first time....

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sat up straight. _Wait a second! Where exactly is Kagome? She went for a walk a while ago! Dammit! She should have been back by now! _ His hand gripped Tetsuaiga in frustration. Apparently this new feeling of comfort brought on by the alliance was a double-edged sword. A stab of guilt shot thorough him. He looked down at Kikyo who still slumbered. _With Kikyo here I just...and Kagome's scent is all over the damn place and I just-! _Growling loudly Inuyasha shot up, making sure not to wake her. Across the hut Koga's ears twitched.

Miroku and Sango both jumped at Inuyasha rising swiftly from his seat and cursing under his breath. "Inuyasha?" Miroku peered at his friend with a concerned look. "If you're worried about Lady Kagome I'm sure she's just as safe as she was five minutes ago when you asked about her. The monk smirked. "And the five minutes before that. With Kaede's training and help from Kikyo, she can take care of herself now, Inuyasha. Or have you forgotten?" Inuyasha sputtered. He had asked about her? Oh! That's right! But Kikyo had said she was probably fine...

Sango piped in. "I saw her going towards the well Inuyasha, Kagome most likely went to get something from her ti- I mean home." She shot a nervous glance at Koga. "Don't forget, Lord Sesshomaru and Ah Un are both out there as well, I'm sure they wouldn't let her fall into any danger-"

She was cut off by the terrified scream that ripped through the night sky.

Kouga jumped up and was out in seconds.

Sango and Miroku exchanged panicked glances. Miroku grabbed his staff. "Or not."

Sango was already racing out of the hut, Kirara at her heels. She yelled out to Inuyasha who was speeding ahead of her, and right behind Koga. "Inuyasha! Kagome left her bow and arrows!"

Inuyasha cursed mentally and doubled his speed. _Dammit! I thought those were Kikyo's! _

He didn't think to see where Sesshomaru had suddenly gone; only focusing on a singular thought.

_Wait for me Kagome! I'm coming! _

Lord Sesshomaru had seen the miko leave the hut, and thought nothing of it. The woman was clumsy yes, but she was not a child; he had seen as much in the previous battle with Naraku. He wasn't going to follow her around, but he would be on the alert should anything occur. The miko also had a most troublesome affinity to danger. Sesshomaru grimaced. _Hn. Father would be more than amused at my frequent protection of humans as of late. _

Thinking of his sire led Sesshomaru to recall conditions in the Western Lands. Apparently there had been many killings along the borders recently; each victim an overseer to a coastline territory. Sesshomaru frowned. The perpetrator was most likely from the Continent, and had a sudden interest in what was his. His hand gripped Tokijin reflexively. _It is of no consequence, we will depart for my lands tomorrow and I will see to it that the nuisance is dealt with_.

The demon lord turned to see Ah Un approaching. He smirked. The beast always seemed to know him far too well. He removed his swords and armor, and placed them on Ah Un; allowing the night wind to tickle his skin.

The moon called to him this night. His beast needed to stretch its legs. He had become more restless than usual. Something was bothering his beast, and even he could feel small bursts of nervous tension now and then. Sesshomaru didn't like the feeling, since it was usually associated with bad occurrences in the near future.

Walking calmly out into the clearing, the daiyoukai relinquished control to his more primitive being, and from the swirling gusts of his aura a giant white dog emerged. At first glance the inu looked far too untamed to resemble the pristine grace of the demon lord. Tufts of thick white fur coiled erratically over its body, and a long, forked tongue lolled unflatteringly out of the left side of its mouth. But the arrogance with which the beast glared down below him was proof enough. Even the grass seemed to bend away from him in fear.

Inside the hut he heard Jaken wake with a shout, and the wolf demons went rigid. He heard his half-brother calm the pack down in his own way, basically meaning the whelp had to insult them in some manner. _Imbecile._ The white dog gave an indignant huff then tensed; his blood red eyes swiveled in their sockets.

**Pack. The little one? **

_They are safe. _

The large dog gave a short growl. ** Miko bitch is still alone! Must go save what is under our protection. Honor the pact. **

_No harm will come to her. If there was a dangerous aura, we would have sensed it by now. She's a miko; she herself would sense any near danger before you. Calm yourself. _

The dog whined in protest. Pawing the ground restlessly **No. We must go to her. The pact must be honored, she must be kept safe. **

Sesshomaru groaned. One thing he didn't like about his beast was its constant nagging. Such simple, primitive thoughts were never logical. Of course, inus were protective by nature, but the daiyoukai had no time for this.

Just as he was about to protest more forcefully, a terrified scream shattered his train of thought.

Without another word, the large white dog sped off towards the sound; an almost invisible white blur tearing through the trees. Sesshomaru and his beast, primitive and refined, thought of only one goal.

**_Kagome. _**

Elsewhere in the dark caves of the Continental shore, a rat demon scurried along the damp, underground walls. Intervals of dimly lit torches set his face aglow, revealing a grotesquely bent nose and fluorescent red eyes. In the creature's hand a worn parchment was being gripped quite earnestly. The rat demon's eyes darted in sporadic directions. He ran hunched over, obscuring what he held in his hands.

Sniffing now and then to assure himself he was going in the right direction, and looking behind him to make sure no one followed, he made it through the labyrinth of tunnels to a large wall of bricked stone. After knocking in a cryptic pattern, he stood back, and his movements echoed through the endless chasm.

After a moment, the stones began to shift, revealing a large doorway leading into a brightly lit, well-furnished, underground room.

The rat hobbled inside on a half-chewed left foot, shivering from the warmth of the roaring fire in the far corner, and with a shaking hand lifted the note up towards the large throne-like chair that sat in front of it. He spoke after bowing low to the ground; the bent angle of his nose aligning perfectly with the floor.

"Master, h-here is w-what y-you requested. T-there has been much t-talk about the m-mysterious killings lately, b-but the lord of the Western Lands is away, and not much can be done in his a-absence. O-of course no one has a-any idea of w-who could p-possibly be behind this! M-master I assure you, this plan w-will not fail!"

A voice like burning silk answered him. "For your sake it had better not fail, you filthy little insect." The smooth baritone did little to hide the malice in his voice. The arm now grasping the note was suddenly covered in large scales, and he spit deftly to the side. The acidic saliva burned quickly through the concrete floor, only centimeters from the rat demon's mangled foot. The rat stumbled backward with a hoarse yelp.

The larger demon stood up and turned a glowing yellow eye on the creature currently crawling backward on the floor and a crimson forked tongue protruded from his lips as he spoke, lips that were not successful in hiding long fangs dripping with poison. "You should know my little friend, that us snake demons are not so fond of second chances."

Each "s" was drawn out in a venomous hiss, making the messenger rat convulse in fear. He scrambled up and to the door bowing repeatedly as he left. "Y-yes M-master! O-of c-course m-master! I won't fail you! I p-p-promise!" Tripping over his maimed foot, he scurried out far quicker than he had scurried in.

Reverting back to his humanoid form, the snake demon opened the letter, his long nails tapping restlessly against the wood of his armrest. "I'm so very close now." Picking up a small object that had fallen out, he leaned back in his chair to examine it. "Soon. Very soon I shall have what is rightfully **mine**." A small painting of the Inu no Taisho and his young son Sesshomaru looked back at him. "That incompetent fool Naraku should be the least of your worries my _lord_. Or perhaps have you forgotten all about your good friend Lord Akio?" Sneering, he threw the picture into the fire, and let out a hissing laugh as the calm faces of the two demons were blackened by the unforgiving flames.

Hmm. I wonder. Just what _will_ you do Lord Sesshomaru?" Akio stared stonily at the remains of the fully burned parchment that had collected at the base of the fireplace. The fire that it held paling in comparison to the fire in the snake demon's eyes.

"What will you do when all that remains is dust; and when all you can claim are the hollow bones of the past? Long claws that had once been tapping restlessly now drew a deep gash into the wood, splintering it.

"What will you do when you have nothing left but ashes?"

_________________________________________________

Ah yes, the true villian emerges. His past with our stoic lord will be revelead soon. He's not a pleasant character at all. WAY worse than Naraku. But creating a character that annoys this crap out of me is pretty entertaining. His personality just created itself by the way. The next chapter we'll see just what's going to happen to Kagome, and then one way or another, we're off to the Western Lands!

Now some people might think "Inuyasha wouldn't forget about Kagome like that! And neither would Sango Miroku or Koga!" Well, I beg to differ. We all know Koga shows up from time to time and then other than that, he doesn't really think to much about what trouble Kagome could be getting into when he's not around. Since this alliance is new, I bet Koga hasn't realized that now he's with Kagome ALL the time, so he doesn't think he has to worry about her safety all the time. Sango and Miroku thought she went to the well, and Inuyasha got too caught up in Kikyo being there permanently as well. Even if its a tiny bit unrealistic, you have to admit its not too far-fetched of an idea ^^; i hope...

Oh, and as for Lord Akio's speech. When he begins to let his demonic side show he hisses his "s", but when I tried to write it out that way it made my eyessss burn ssssignificantly. sssee? So just know that from now on, since when I type it, it looks horrendous.

sorry again for the delay! Chapter 8 is coming soon. please review and tell me how it is so far. and don't be afraid to offer suggestions. this story's plot is as known to me as it is to you. ^^; I just make sure that by the time I finish one chapter I have a rough idea of what's going to happen in the next one. hehe...

Miss_Clockworks


	8. Chapter 8: Falling Into Place

A/N: Ohmygosh people! Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! I'm so glad to hear that everyone likes it a lot. I get self-concious with all these incredible writers on this site XD on Dokuga too. I'm gobbling up all the praise and advice so please keep reading! I apologize for my hectic internet issues but I promise it'll all be resolved soon! I love you guys! Please enjoy this newest chapter. Just to tell you, the scene in this first part is a bit gory, but I don't describe it in detail or anything so its pretty harmless. :)

With that said, read on!

Chapter 8: Falling Into Place

Kagome's had long ago stopped screaming, but her mouth still hung open, frozen in an expression of pure horror.

She couldn't feel her legs, let alone move. Then again, Kagome wouldn't even dare if she could.

There, in front of the Goshinboku, (and even more disgustingly, all over _her_) were the scattered remnants of the half demon Naraku. The only evidence of him ever being not even an inch away from her was his blood. It fell down on her like rain; it soaked her to the bone, and stained the ground an inky black.

Kagome turned her head to the side and puked. _That smell! Huh, this must be what pure evil smells like. Ugh...I don't think my stomach can take much more! I've got to get out of here but..._

The miko looked down at her hands; they were shaking uncontrollably. It was funny how her mind was perfectly sound and yet her body was in shock. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. _No. That's not true._ Kagome knew. Sure, right now she seemed numb to what had just happened, but the scene in front of her would haunt her nightmares for nights to come. She attempted to remove any bile she could from her body as she struggled to sit up.

Kagome had thought she was a goner, and that the blood she had sported had been her own, but that wasn't the case was it?

Someone, some_thing_, had just...well it had just **_blown_** Naraku up. He was completely destroyed. There was no chance of survival here; he had already been weakened by her reiki, and nobody survives getting blasted to smithereens.

She _should_ be happy about this. Her tears should be of joy, not of fear. What she should be doing is springing up and running to her friends, still covered in Naraku juice mind you, jumping for joy at the fact that the psychopath was gone.....like forever. But she couldn't feel happy about it, not this time. This time she was downright freaked, and beyond terrified.

Because something was definitely wrong here.

For anyone to _eliminate _Naraku, whom her and her comrades had yet to defeat, and who posed a challenge to even Sesshomaru at times, was not good news at all. That someone could be a potential ally, a good guy even, but Kagome could sense an ominously dark aura in the air.

And it wasn't Naraku's. This aura was _way_ more dangerous.

Shivering, she crawled backward until she hit the Goshinboku's rough bark. Grasping onto it behind her, she closed her eyes and counted down from one hundred.

She had gotten to ninety when Sesshomaru arrived. Why he was in giant demon dog form Kagome had no idea. But it wasn't helping her current condition at all, you know, the fangs dripping with acidic poison?

So it's safe to say she almost wet herself. No big deal.

She dared to look up when black boots invaded her field of vision.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's voice held its usual cool baritone, but even the demon lord couldn't hide the urgency in his words. "What has happened here? Explain."

Kagome looked up, annoyed. Could he not see for himself? "Well since you asked _so _nicely Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku just exploded."

Sesshomaru didn't even blink. Okay....so obviously he wasn't going to respond to that sort of explanation. Kagome couldn't see why not, since he was just as vague when she asked his lordliness important questions.

Kagome sighed. She was being childish; and he did deserve an answer. This was a serious situation. She turned to him and sighed.

"Okay, sorry, but honestly, Naraku **blew** **up**! No lie." Kagome failed to notice her voice rising in pitch and increasing in speed as her words became more frantic. "He was standing in front of me, about to rape and kill me I'm sure, and then...BOOM! It was so _surreal_, I almost died from shock. At first I thought it was some horrible nightmare. And then afterwards I just couldn't move and-"

"Miko."

"And blood was...sorry, I mean _is_ everywhere, and I mean **everywhere.** Obviously you can see that, and it _reeks_. I just can't believe this; that someone could kill even Naraku like this, its disgusting and I- Oh Kami, I feel sick. Whoever did this has the most dreadfully dark aura and-"

"Be _silent_ woman. That is enough." But Kagome paid no mind to the low growl coming from the demon lord. She wrung her hands spastically.

"So I know! I know, I should be rejoicing right now right? But what if whoever did this is _worse_ than Naraku? He's obviously stronger! And I sure as hell don't want to spend three more years tracking this guy down... or girl. It could be a woman. But somehow it doesn't feel like a woman's crime; too gory. And it's not even a crime of passion like I've seen on those cheesy soap operas mom watches.....at least I don't think so. I mean, what sort of love triangle would Naraku be involved in? He is kind of good-looking, but that's not how he really looks right? He's made up of all these hideously ugly demons and-

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru smacked her on the cheek lightly.

She froze, her chest heaving rapidly. Only after a moment did she notice the daiyoukai had her by the shoulders and was thoroughly shaking her. It was the first time he had been this close to her and not simultaneously threatening her life. His golden eyes smoldered with some carefully hidden emotion that threatened to break through, but were still as calm and calculating as ever. Kagome silently hoped that by looking into them she could receive some of his composure.

Sesshomaru spoke in a low, firm tone and stressed each word carefully. "Miko. Control yourself. It is finished." Kagome nodded her head numbly and gave a shuddering sigh...before fainting, going limp in his iron grip.

Kagome didn't stay unconscious for long. Actually, she had just blacked out for a moment. The miko awoke to the sound of rushing wind and the cool night air smacked her back to reality. Looking up, she squeaked at seeing Sesshomaru carrying her, bridal style mind you, away from the scene. She winced when she realized what that meant. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm getting you dirty too. And your clothes are so white and clean all the time..."

All she got was another 'hn'. She rolled her eyes. Figures he wouldn't be talkative. She had almost forgotten what he had said to her long before, after the night he suffered from the poison. Kagome knew she wasn't on his "BFF" list right now; rather the opposite actually, probably on the list titled: "To Kill When This Sesshomaru's Sword Needs Fresh Air"

She looked down at her hands and bit her lip nervously. "No really Lord Sesshomaru, I'm positive you had better things planned for the night than being covered in Naraku slime. You can put me down now; I think I can walk on my own."

He was quiet for a while before sparing her a glance out of the corner of his eyes. "It is... of little consequence."

Kagome twirled her grimy hair on her finger out of nervous habit. "Thanks though, for saving me. And also for not carrying me like a potato sack. That's definitely winning you some points in the gentleman department. I had almost lost hope."

Sesshomaru was silent for a minute, but then titled his head slightly. "Potato sack. You are speaking of a bag used to carry food."

He never asked a question outright did he? Kagome grumbled. "Yea. Usually when I first meet someone I'm always slung over his shoulder and being carried off to who knows where! I feel like one of those boxes that say "fragile", but the delivery guy doesn't care! Kagome huffed. Looking up, she thought she saw his mouth twitch slightly and grinned.

It didn't last long though. She bit her lip worriedly. "I still feel really bad about your clothes though. I haven't ruined your reputation of "cleanliness during battle" or something have I?"

Sesshomaru gave her an incredulous look. She winced. "What? You look like the type to set those kinds of goals for yourself."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Ridiculous. This clothing is infused with demon youki and therefore is self-cleansing."

Kagome wouldn't have it. "At least let me wash it a little bit? It's the least I could do. It wasn't too smart of me to walk off without my weapons at night, and as a result you had to come get me. I'm such an idiot!" She pouted.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Indeed."

Kagome huffed. "Yea, yea, laugh it up. You could have waited a bit longer before agreeing with me at least."

Kagome enjoyed the silence for a bit longer before her usually silent companion broke it. Go figure.

"Have you composed yourself Miko?" He was looking down at her now.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

Sesshomaru paused, as if thinking of a good euphemism for some inappropriate word, and then began drilling her as he slowed to a walk.

"What you told this Sesshomaru about the hanyou's death was correct. Whoever has done this is targeting you, and most likely the entire group. The aura is...familiar to this Sesshomaru." He got a glassy look in his eye before continuing. "It is most imperative we arrive in the Western Lands tomorrow, no delays."

Kagome unconsciously pushed against his chest. "Whoa there buddy! What? How are we supposed to travel that far in less than a day? And what does this have to do with the Western Lands?"

Before he could answer her, or better yet, tell her she was not worthy of an answer, the sound of roaring wind reached her ears.

Now Sesshomaru wasted no time in putting her down, and Kagome turned to see Koga rushing towards them. She used her shirt to wipe the crusted blood from her face to get a better look.

"KAGOME! Kagome! Are you alright?" He skidded to a stop just in front of her, worriedly brushing her hair from her brow with a level of tender affection she had never seen from him before. His hands were shaking, but that didn't stop the disgusted look from appearing on his face. "Kagome what the hell have you been rolling in? You smell like the dead!"

Kagome nodded slightly. "Y-yes. I'm alright Koga, thanks. As for the smell...you don't want to know. I'll be good as new after a bath... I hope." Shrugging, he scooped her up into a bone-crushing hug, literally. "Ouch! K-Koga, I can't breathe! And we wouldn't want me dying of suffocation after Sesshomaru went through all the trouble to save me now would we?" She looked up to see Koga staring intently at her savior, but he was still talking to her. "I'm just glad you're okay Kagome. That scream I heard....I thought the worst." He squeezed her hand and walked past her to stand in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome put her hands to her temples. This wasn't going to go well, she could just feel it.

Koga stood in front of the demon lord, looking a tad jealous. "Humph! I left mutt face and the rest of them back there to fight so I could make sure my woman was alright, but it looks like you got here first huh?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Indeed." Koga narrowed his eyes.

Kagome turned to Koga with a gasp and yanked at his ponytail "Wait, what do you mean **_fight_**? If there's a battle going on we have to get over there now!"

The wolf prince jerked back in surprise. "Gah! Oi! Watch yourself there Kagome. I wouldn't pull that if you don't plan to accept the consequences." Kagome's panicked face froze in innocent confusion before contorting into shock, then embarrassment, and finally anger. She reddened even more at the suggestiveness of his smirking face. "Seriously Koga! Not the time **or** the place!" She smacked his arm, peeking at Sesshomaru in the process. She knew he couldn't stomach Koga's complete disregard for demon custom. "You said something about a fight! What's going on?"

Koga tilted his head in puzzlement. "Didn't ya feel the demonic aura Kagome? It's practically all over the place!"

Kagome scrunched her face. The only aura she felt was that deadly ominous one over by the Goshinboku, and then Sesshomaru's which was just as stifling. Neither was what Koga was referring to obviously. So what could he be talking about? She concentrated, holding her hands to her temples, and gasped when she felt it. Unconsciously, she muttered aloud. "Kami, there's just way too much. Why are they all so huge?"

Before she could make sense of it all, Koga grabbed her and began running back in the direction from where he just came. She looked back, expecting to see Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere to be found. Koga grunted and quickened his pace. "Show off already left did he? Humph! Like he actually gives a damn."

Kagome frowned up at him. "Sesshomaru cares about _some_ things Koga. Have you forgotten about Rin?"

Koga got an uncomfortable look in his eye, and gave a nervous mumble of a response. "Uh..yea, the brat. Anyway, Kagome, what happened back there with his highness?"

Kagome scrunched her eyes shut when a memory of the gory scene flashed across her mind. She sighed. "It's a really long story Koga. I'll tell everyone when we're together. What happened while _I _was gone?"

Koga came to an abrupt halt and put Kagome down. "See for yourself."

She turned her head slowly in the direction that Koga had pointed. She gasped in disbelief at what she saw. That being the village up in flames, families fleeing for their lives, and most likely the biggest dragon demon she had ever seen...except for Ryokotsei of course. Without even looking back to see if Koga had followed her, she sprinted to Kaede's hut, tears prickling her eyes. _Please be okay! Please let everyone be okay! _

"Kagome! Are you alright!?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha rushing towards her, her bow and arrows on his back, and a transformed Tetsuaiga in his hand. Without hesitation he pulled her into a crushing hug. "You scared the shit out of me you stupid girl! Disappearing like that...and then we all heard that scream and then-" Inuyasha stopped short and sniffed her, his face scrunching up. "Ugh! You smell like shit! What the hell happened?" Kagome clicked her tongue and pushed away from him roughly.

"I'll explain everything later Inuyasha; hand me my bow and arrows." He nodded grimly and gave them to her. "Does that damn dragon have a jewel shard Kagome?" Kagome was about ask how come he hadn't asked Kikyo...but forgot she could not sense the shards, only demonic auras. Kagome squinted her eyes and looked toward the giant demon, waiting for a sign.

Nothing.

Kagome blinked twice in disbelief. "N-no! There aren't any shards actually." The brash hanyou growled. "So he's really that strong then? Dammit, where in the hell did he come from? I bet it's that bastard Naraku. His grip tightened on Tetsuaiga.

Kagome notched an arrow and aimed. "I think I know the answer, and I think maybe Sesshomaru has an idea too, but now that's not important. I think if Kikyo and I aim together we can get him. Will you bring her here Inuyasha?" Her friend nodded and leapt off into the chaos, a last shout of "Don't die on me, wench!" barely reaching her ears.

Looking up, Kagome saw Sango, who was riding a transformed Kirara, attacking the dragon demon at its head, and narrowly dodging the flames spewing from its mouth. Below she saw Miroku working on the dragons feet, mot likely trying to offset its balance with holy energy. He was also attempting to quell the flames with his wind tunnel, but getting burned in the process. Koga and Sesshomaru had recently joined the fray, and now the giant demon was crumbling under the relentless onslaught.

A neutral voice whispered from right next to her. "Kagome are you ready?" The futuristic miko turned to see Kikyo with her own arrow notched. Just as Inuyasha released his wind scar, the two aimed at the dragon's fleshly, more vulnerable neck.

Kagome pulled the bow taught, eyes misting from not blinking. The smoke didn't help her long range vision, but this would have to do. "On three okay?" Kagome looked to Kikyo for affirmation. When she received a firm nod, Kagome sucked in a breath in trepidation before training her eyes unwaveringly on her target.

"One..." Kikyo began softly. Her reiki charged the arrow a bright pink.

"Two..." Kagome ground out, arms shaking slightly from pulling her string back as far as possible

"THREE!" Both shouted as they let their arrows fly true.

Kagome screamed across the smoky battlefield to her comrades. "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THERE! **NOW**!" Both her and Kikyo flared there auras out to get everyone's attention. Of course, this also drew the dragon demon's attention, but it was far too late for him now. The arrows struck simultaneously and the giant beast gave an anguished roar as the purification burned his skin. he began to fall, thrashing wildly on the way down.

Everyone stopped in their fighting and made a hasty retreat. Before long they had caught up to the two mikos, and Koga swept up Kagome while Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo. "I gotcha Kagome", Koga crooned into her ear.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when the dragon fell to the Earth, crushing several smoldering huts beneath him. "Where are Rin, Shippo, and Kaede? Ah Un and Jaken aren't here either. They're alright though right?" She looked up at Koga who was undoubtedly racing Inuyasha to wherever the heck they were going. Huh. Men! The wolf demon paused in his taunting of the hanyou and gave her a reassuring nod. "Everyone else is fine. Ginta and Hakkaku left before that dragon showed up, lucky bastards. But the little brat and the old hag are still sleeping. The kit is watching over her with that annoying toad and the two-headed dragon thing."

Kagome gave a sigh of relief and smiled in pride. Her little Shippo was getting a giant hug for being so brave.

Lord Akio paced in his "office", anxiously waiting for the lookout he sent to return. Only a little longer and he would be out of this hellish underworld. Someone of his stature didn't deserve to be in a place like this! It was crawling with peons and the most unsavory of characters; the filth of the demon world to be exact. It took days to suppress the impulse to bathe after only _talking_ to one of them.

The snake demon hissed in disgust, banging his fists on the table beside him. It was those wretched inus that took his glory away from him. More specifically that damn Sesshomaru! The arrogant inuyoukai's father had been no better a ruler when he was alive, being so easily seduced by some conniving human bitch and leading his family to ruin. Akio had rejoiced then. He could have taken his rightful place as Lord of the Western Lands, and bring glory to snake demons, who had always been looked down upon in the royal courts. The words of the higher ranked demons still burned fresh in his mind.

_"Heh. You should remember your place lowly vermin. Like the snake you are, you should crawl along on the ground on your belly in ignorance and leave the glory for those who deserve it." _

He would show them, all of them. _They_ would be crawling on the ground, begging for his forgiveness. But he would show no mercy. He would kill Sesshomaru and his allies and take over the Western Lands. He would be the most powerful demon to reign over the world. Akio removed a scale from his partially-transformed forearm. Spitting venom onto it, he chanted slowly. "Show me the Shikon Miko."

The venom swirled on the snake scale like a vortex, and then glinted, turning into a hard, glass-like material. Like a mirror of sorts, the scale now showed a girl with long raven-colored hair and wide eyes. Her face relaxed into relieved exhaustion after talking to the demon carrying her.

That woman. She was the key to his future. He had saved her from that idiotic Naraku for a reason; he couldn't afford to lose her after all. He rubbed the miko's image in the scale with his thumb. It did help that she was quite beautiful. He was not familiar with her peculiar way of dress, but nonetheless she was captivating even covered entirely in that filthy Naraku's blood. He chuckled.

He heard the wolf demon carrying her call to her softly. That's right; her name was Kagome wasn't it? Of course, an interesting name for an interesting miko. And she would play an even more interesting part in his plan, the most important part of all.

Giving the scale one last glance, Akio crushed it into dust between his clawed fingers.

Just then, a rapid knock came at the door.

"Enter." Akio sat in his usual chair and waited.

Without looking at his guest he poked at the dying fire. "So, what have you come to report?

His newest guest regarded him nervously. It was obviusly some sort of insect demon. It's bulbous eyes clicked as he blinked rapidly. The bumbling rat demon was his ears in the underworld, but the messenger that stood before him acted as his eyes.

"Master, I have come to inform you that the group allied with Sesshomaru and the Shikon Miko have defeated the dragon, no casualties from what I have gathered. They are quite formidable in a group I'm afraid. It would be best to devise a plan to separate them."

Akio hissed under his breath, almost calling the grotesque creature on the way he just spoke to him. No one gave him orders; it was the other way around. But the little pest had a point.

"Divide and conquer huh? I have no fear. From watching the group over the past few hours, I've seen those fools making preparations to split up all by themselves. All I have to do now is have patience. I have already hastened them to begin their journey with my attack. The Shikon Miko will do the rest by telling her friends of what occurred with Naraku."

After a moment of silence the snake demon regarded the insect coldly. "Leave. Your task is finished...for now. I will call you should I have need of your services again." The messenger gave a swift bow and exited.

Akio chuckled, closing his eyes in contentment. The vision of the miko Kagome appeared behind his eyelids. Not soon after, he opened them and regarded the fire with an arrogant smirk, his hands absentmindedly combed through his dark emerald tresses. His hair looked pitch black in the dim light of the fire; his pale skin and glowing yellow eyes the only features clearly visible in the room.

"Just wait my dearest Kagome, we will meet very soon; the sooner the better, wouldn't you agree? I have been dying to meet you face to face."

He smiled wider, revealing the long fangs underneath.

"Future mates shouldn't be apart for long after all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh snap! ;) Whelp, this ends the first phase of our little tale. The next chapter is the start of a new phase in the story. Naraku is no longer the antagonist! But I prefer Akio don't you? At least_ he_ has a decent reason for being a power-hungry psycho. And prepare to be surprised. His plans for Kagome are more sinister than you think.

I have to send my laptop in to hp now, to get it repaired, so I don't know when I'm going ot have another chance at my dad's computer to write the chapters on here. Hopefully a lot since IT'S FINALLY SUMMER!!!!!

I'm so glad school is done. I need like a week straight of just **sleeping.**

See you next time, folks!

~ Miss_Clockworks


	9. Chapter 9: The Bonds We Cherish

Chapter 9: The Bonds We Cherish 

Kagome knew that explaining to everyone what had happened with Naraku was going to be a disaster.

But explaining to everyone what had happened with Naraku while sitting in the middle of the woods **and** trying to cook for more people than the _Brady Bunch_?

It's safe to say she would have preferred to tango with the dragon for a couple more hours.

Kagome was really getting tired of Inuyasha's attitude. "Inuyasha I'm telling you the truth! Start using your brain instead of that oversized ego of yours would you?"

Koga laughed. "It's no use Kagome, the mutt doesn't have one to use! If he did he'd know my woman wouldn't make shit up; especially crazy shit like Naraku _exploding_. That doesn't even sound convincing for a lie."

Shippo hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "Yea Inuyasha, why would Kagome lie about something that serious? Can't you smell that she's not lying? Or is your nose that bad?"

Inuyasha growled, and Shippo ran to hide behind Ah Un.

"Keh. All I smell is blood on you, what the hell did you do? Anyway, I bet you were just seeing things 'Gome, you sure it's not your time of the month or somethin'?"

"E-EXCUSE ME?" Kagome stood up and glowered at Inuyasha; face was flushed with embarrassment. He smirked.

Sango stepped in front of the very pissed off miko and turned a glare on her hanyou companion. "Inuyasha, that has nothing to do with this and you know it. You're just lucky she hasn't sat you yet." At this Inuyasha paled.

Kagome _was_ about to sit Inuyasha into oblivion when Sesshomaru stepped in. Kagome huffed. _I was _this_ close Inuyasha! Lucky bastard. Ooh! Sesshomaru would appreciate that one. _She had to stifle a giggle.

Sesshomaru's words did little to hide his annoyance. "What the miko says is the truth. This Sesshomaru found her by Goshinboku in the forest of your namesake little brother, along with the remains of that filth Naraku. If you doubt her words, you doubt mine as well." The look he gave everyone told them that if they valued their lives, it wouldn't be wise to doubt his words, especially not to his face.

Kagome sent the demon lord a look of appreciation before serving everyone dinner. After a moment of appreciated silence, Miroku spoke.

"Not that I do not doubt either of your words, but if Naraku _really_ is dead, then why do I still have my Wind Tunnel?"

Kagome gasped softly and turned to look at her usually chipper friend. His face held a deep confusion as he examined his cloth-covered hand. Something dark settled in the pit of her stomach. _Please let this not be true. _

"I-I don't know Miroku, really I don't. I would never make something like this up knowing what Naraku's death means for all of us." Kagome had something more pressing to ask her lecherous comrade, but she couldn't bear it, knowing the gravity such a statement held.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to care as much.

"Monk, you have been fighting for the hanyou's demise because he is the one believed to have put the curse on your family correct?

Miroku nodded solemnly.

Kagome's eyebrows rose when Sesshomaru sat cross-legged not too far from her; sparing her a quick glance before he faced Miroku.

"Hn. A curse such as that could not have been done solely through Naraku's power alone. He was a half-demon, and even then not one through birth. His power came from the thousands of _lesser_ demons the fool absorbed into himself, and then mostly from the Shikon Jewel. While the jewel's power would have been powerful enough for such a curse, the half breed did not possess any portions it at the time you claim it was done. This Sesshomaru believes Naraku was using the power of someone else to place that curse."

Kagome's stare never left the daiyoukai's composed posture. Her gaping mouth reflected the identical expressions of everyone else who had just heard Sesshomaru speak.

Only until Inuyasha broke the silence with his snickering.

"Well fuck Sesshomaru! I always thought you were half mute or some shit; like if you said more than a sentence, you'd keel over or somethin'!"

Kikyo gave an exasperated sigh. She had forgotten how uncouth Inuyasha could be…

Rin, who had been unusually silent until now, spoke up. "Don't laugh at Lord

Sesshomaru! Now I know why Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like mister Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru is trying to help, but mister Inuyasha is being mean!" The little girl felt it appropriate to stomp her foot to show she meant business.

Kagome snorted. Boy did Inuyasha look nervous now! "Yea 'Yasha, you're just being a grump. When Inuyasha stuttered she stuck out her tongue. _Who's the bad guy now huh? Sesshomaru's looking pretty cool this time around. _

Sesshomaru's eyes softened almost unnoticeably as he called to his ward. "Rin, ignore him. There is no need to speak on my behalf."

Seeing that nobody was on his side, Inuyasha left in a foul mood, cursing the whole way of course.

Giving everyone an apologetic glance, she got up to go find him, not missing the tension in the air with regards to Kikyo. The dead miko made no move to go after Inuyasha, but the fact that Kagome did so without hesitation was definitely cause for a clash. Kagome was acting like...a mate would, sort of. And with Kikyo here Kagome had made a promise to herself to take the backseat and let Kikyo handle Inuyasha more often. _I guess old habits die hard. _

Thankfully nothing happened, and Kagome jogged into the forest calling for her friend.

She found him brooding not too far away, but not in his usual spot by the Goshinboku since Kagome had warned everyone about the dark aura there. This time he was by the Bone Eater's Well, looking pensively down into its depths.

Kagome could tell he had sensed her presence by the way his ears twitched. Giving a short laugh, she hastened her steps until she was sitting across from him.

"Inuya-"

"I don't like it Kagome."

She started at his bothered expression. "What do you mean Inuyasha? Why are you being so difficult huh?"

He started at her from across the well and his ears flattened. "I don't like _him _being here. Koga I can handle, but Sesshomaru's always got to act like he's better than me! Like I'm some worthless piece of shit he scraped off his boot."

Kagome's eyes softened. So he was being jealous was he? She scooted around the rim of the well until she bumped shoulders with him. "Inuyasha, you're overreacting. Sesshomaru coming here hasn't changed anything. You're not worthless; nobody thinks that, not even your brother…and especially not me.

Inuyasha's ears perked up a bit. "Really?"

Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile before her tone became scolding. "Yes really, but it doesn't help when you act like such a jerk Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grumbled. "I know 'Gome, it's just that this whole thing with Naraku being gone…it's fucked up everything. I can smell you're not lying about this and that the blood is Naraku's, but we were supposed to get revenge and kill Naraku and now some sneaky bastard beats us to it? A part of me doesn't want to believe it, because then that means…"

Kagome knew what thought Inuyasha was avoiding. If Naraku was dead, then the common goal that had brought everyone together was gone, and they would separate. Kagome shook her head with a smile. It was funny to think that a couple of years ago he had been such a loner, not wanting anyone, not needing anyone. Now he had friends…a family. And he cherished them just as much as she did.

She scratched his ears lovingly. "Nothing would separate us Inuyasha. Sure, we'll live our lives and one day go our separate ways, but I doubt we'll ever be far from each other. We're not going to stop being friends because we no longer have Naraku to kill. Sure, it was _how _we came together, but that's not why we're _still_ together."

Inuyasha sighed, leaning into her hand. "Yea…you're right Kagome. But even then, this evil aura you're talking about, how this guy is more powerful than Naraku, and with Miroku's Wind Tunnel not closing…I don't want to be chasing after some other nutcase for the next few years! And where the hell are the jewel shards that bastard Naraku had? That wish is very important to me, but I can't do this forever Kagome. Sure, I want to become stronger but damnit! I want to be able to live comfortably for a while, and settle down with-"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha went rigid. The head that Kagome had been leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder slowly lifted as her hand left his ear to rest in her lap. She heard Inuyasha swear under his breath.

"Look, Kagome-"

The time traveling miko held her hand up, stopping him. "No Inuyasha; it's fine. I'm sorry I reacted like that; please continue."

The hanyou shook his head. "No. Listen Kagome, I know it bothers you-"

Kagome gave a sigh loud enough to interrupt Inuyasha a second time. _Better get this over with._ She bit her lip nervously and did her best to explain everything.

"It doesn't bother me Inuyasha, really it doesn't. I know what you were going to say. That wish is important to you because you're going to make Kikyo alive again aren't you? You and Kikyo want to have the life Naraku never gave you a chance to have, and the two of you deserve it." She smiled down sadly at her intertwined fingers. "What kind of friend would I be if I interfered with that? I wouldn't be able to live with myself 'Yasha, and neither would you; you know that. Not everyone gets a second chance, and even fewer are smart enough to use it wisely."

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at how cheesy she sounded, but she pressed on, her words just tumbling out of her mouth in a rush.

"At the beginning of our journey I was young and naïve, but now I know a little more about, well, a lot of things; mostly about me. There was a time when I did love you that way, but now I think I'm ready to move on, so please don't hold back on my account. Be happy Inuyasha. Plus, if we were together instead, I think there would always be that question in my head. I would always wonder if you saw Kikyo whenever you looked at me… look, basically what I'm trying to say is that I adore you and I'll always be your best friend Inuyasha, and nothing will ever change that."

Inuyasha was silent for a long time. He just looked at her, _really_ looked at her for a change. And something inside of Kagome told her that Inuyasha was truly seeing her for the first time, as he should see her, not as the shadows of the past forced him to see her all these years.

Kagome yelped when she found herself crushed to Inuyasha's chest in a strong embrace. He spoke softly into her hair, nuzzling it affectionately. The slight shaking of his shoulders told her he was crying.

"Thank you Kagome. You saved me. You saved me every day you stuck with me and put up with my shit. I wouldn't even be here without you; I need you by my side. I want to spend my life with Kikyo as my mate, but I don't want things to change between us. I don't like you being awkward and withdrawn around me!"

Kagome pulled away slowly, politely detaching herself from her emotional friend. "But Inuyasha, things will _have_ to change between us. You and Kikyo are going to be mates one day, and we can't act the same way with each other, at least not with everything. Like, I can't lean on your shoulder anymore, or sit in your lap when we watch the sunset in the Goshinboku, or hold your hand when we look at the stars, or have you carry me on your back when we travel, it's just not right." She returned his embrace just as strongly. "But this, friends do all the time." Giving a small smile, she got up and walked back to the camp, leaving Inuyasha staring after her.

When she was far from the well, Kagome let one tear fall. _Goodbye Inuyasha. _

Back at camp everyone seemed to be involved in a heated discussion. Only Rin, Shippo, and Ah Un came to greet her. Patting the children's heads and scratching Ah Un's manes, Kagome tried picking up parts of the conversation. Sango was worried about what could have happened to Kohaku, and Koga was explaining what Ginta and Hakkaku had come to tell him earlier.

When she sat down near Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken the demon lord turned from the conversation to fill her in.

"The slayer and monk worry about what action should be taken. This Sesshomaru has informed the monk of a witch who may be able to tell him whose power Naraku borrowed to curse his kin; she resides in the Eastern territories. The wolf has been losing pack members back at the caves and must return. The monk and slayer wish to go with him."

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru noticed that when the miko was curious or confused, she tilted her head, quite like a canine. _How odd…but amusing nonetheless. _She turned to him more fully and asked, "But doesn't Sango want to look for Kohaku?"

Jaken stepped in to explain, knowing his Lord hated being asked too many questions. "The loud-mouthed wolves also spoke of a sighting of a young slayer boy not too far south of their borders. The slayer wench intends to go search for her brother."

Kagome sucked her teeth at Jaken's unconscious disrespect of her friends but let it slide. However, her curiosity was still not sated. She asked the question that had been nagging at her since she found out about this new development. "S-so what will _you_ do Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord raised a brow at the sudden return of his honorific. _She is worried about the alliance._ "This Sesshomaru has told you of his plans." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea, ok, I get it, the whole 'This Sesshomaru doesn't repeat himself' rule. Well, I was still in shock from the whole Naraku incident, so let's say that didn't count, and you were just thinking out loud?" She tried her best puppy dog eyes to persuade him, but Kagome had a feeling he told her only because there was a reason she had to know.

"My pack and I will return to the Western Lands. There is something about this unknown aura that is troubling to me.

Kagome frowned, but nodded. She understood that this had to happen. And here she had gone through all the trouble to reassure Inuyasha that they wouldn't separate! Well, what she had said was still true, nothing could break their bond, but to think they would all be separated for the first time in three years, it scared her. Kagome had always hoped that Naraku's death would mean a happy ending for her friends, but now she realized not everyone could have a happy ending. Someone had to play the loser, and it wasn't necessarily going to be the villain.

Sesshomaru's calm voice interrupted her melancholy thoughts. "The slayer, the wolf, Inuyasha, and the dead one will go to the East, but you miko will accompany this Sesshomaru and his pack to the West. You may bring the kit; he seems very fond of you. But know that if he becomes a burden I will not risk my pack for his safety."

So Kagome's mind took this time to completely short-circuit.

……

……….

Then reboot.

"HUH?!"

Everyone immediately stopped their discussion and turned to face the source of the sudden outburst.

Of course, seconds later Inuyasha burst through the bushes; yelling, sword out and ready. "What the hell happened? Kagome! Are you hurt?

Blushing she waved her hands in front of her. "Sorry about that, I'm fine. Just a bit... surprised by something Lord Sesshomaru told me."

Sesshomaru's mask was slipping now; Inuyasha must really get under his skin.

"Inuyasha, you _fool_, sheath your sword. Having traveled with the miko for almost three summers, I would expect you to be accustomed to her loud behavior, not swinging the Tetsuaiga at anything that moves.

Kagome nodded. "He's right Inuyasha you can't come- wait, what!? I'm not that loud!" She rounded on the daiyoukai defensively. Looking to her friends for some support, they laughed nervously before resuming their heated conversation.

Putting one clawed finger into his ear, the demon lord twisted it once. "Hn. Of course not. The ringing in this Sesshomaru's ears must be from old age."

Kagome stopped mid-sentence, looking up at the demon lord skeptically. Her giggling started low, then built up into laughter. _He really does have a sense of humor; he just doesn't always show it in the best way._

Preoccupied with her amusement, Kagome did not notice Inuyasha's narrowed eyes, but Sesshomaru did. _The whelp is still possessive of her. It will be interesting to see how this develops. _

Inuyasha reluctantly turned away when Kikyo's soft voice called to him. Kagome watched him stomp off and shook her head. "Sometimes I don't understand him at all." She looked over at Sesshomaru then. "Unlike you."

The daiyoukai raised both eyebrows this time. He was clearly affronted. "And how is it that you understand this Sesshomaru so well miko?"

Kagome snorted. "Understand you? _You_? Ha! No way. I meant unlike you, whom I'll _never _understand."

Kagome thought she saw him smirk at that…he probably had.

A comfortable silence came over them, but by the way he absentmindedly touched his fluffy…thing, Kagome knew he was thinking about something. And then Sesshomaru told her something Kagome thought she would never hear him say.

"The half-breed worries for you miko, and whether or not harm will come to you while you travel with this Sesshomaru. He is very protective."

But then again Sesshomaru always told it as he saw it, just usually not nicely, and never nicely regarding Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha. _

Kagome sighed wistfully. She had done a lot of that today.

Looking over at her brash friend, she smiled. "He'll get over it; he has to… for her."

After that Kagome remained silent but turned to look at Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened when she found him staring back at her with great intensity. He could see straight through her, and she knew he knew what had happened between them when they were gone.

Just then, Rin came up to her knee, dragging an unconscious Jaken behind her. "Miss Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru says we are all going to travel together! Isn't that great? Shippo said he's coming too! Master Jaken said Rin needed someone her age to play with, and now Rin will have Shippo. But you'll still play with Rin right Miss Kagome?"

When Kagome smiled and nodded, the little girl had begun springing up on the balls of her feet in her excitement. "And now Lord Sessshomaru has someone his age to play with too! Rin is happy!"

Kagome turned ten shades of scarlet at the undertone of what Rin had just said. _Oh gosh Kagome, don't be like Miroku! She didn't mean it that way! _But looking over at Sesshomaru told her that she wasn't the only one who felt that way about it.

He turned a death glare toward the unconscious Jaken, and his clawed fingers twitched.

Kagome put her hand out to stop him, still trying to hide her blush. "H-He's already out cold Sesshomaru, there's nothing much that can be done right now. Well, there is, but he won't be able to appreciate it. And besides, I took offense to that statement! I'm not as old as you? Do I look over eight hundred?" She pinched at her face with a pout.

Sesshomaru still looked slightly bloodthirsty. _It's not working! Think Kagome think! _

Trying to ease the tension, Kagome neutralized her expression and mimicked Sesshomaru's deep, serious baritone.

"The screeching toad worries for you demon, and whether or not harm will come to you while you travel with this Kagome. He is very protective."

Kagome and Rin giggled at Sesshomaru's incredulously raised brow. "Rin thinks Miss Kagome is funny! That sounded just like Lord Sesshomaru! Do more Miss Kagome!"

Kagome saw that the demon lord had a dangerous look in his eye, so she quit while she was ahead. "You know Rin, Shippo is better at that than I am, go ask him to pretend to be everyone; he'll show you his fox trick."

Rin's eyes widened like saucers before she scurried off to see Shippo, Jaken still in tow.

Kagome turned to see Sango giving her frantic glances and tilting her head towards the hot spring nearby. Without hesitation she grabbed her bathing supplies from her bag and rounded up Shippo and Rin. "Let's go take a soak you two. I'm getting the rest of this crap off of me. Sango you take Shippo, I'll take Rin." Kagome didn't know if Sesshomaru would be comfortable with the two bathing together.

Inuyasha called out to them, but they kept walking briskly toward the hot spring.

When they were well out of earshot, Sango whispered to her worriedly. "Inuyasha doesn't know about the split up yet…about you going with Sesshomaru. You know he's going to throw a fit, but Miroku said they'll handle it."

Kagome groaned. "Five…four….three….two…"

From the path they just walked, a loud exclamation came. "THE HELL SHE IS! YOU'VE LOST IT THIS TIME MIROKU!"

Shippo turned in Sango's arms annoyed. "Inuyasha's so loud! He's such a brat."

Rin looked worried, but after Kagome's placating words she calmed down and enjoyed the bath, smelling all of the flowery shampoos Kagome had.

When they returned Inuyasha was pacing around camp and shooting homicidal glares at his half-brother. When he saw Kagome he rushed over. "Kagome, you can't believe what they want to do! They want us to go with Koga while you and Shippo-"

Kagome tugged on a lock of Inuyasha's hair as if disciplining a child. "Yes Inuyasha, I know. And I'm not happy about us splitting either, but remember what I said before. This way makes the most sense. You have to go see what Kohaku knows about Naraku's jewel shards, and of course Kikyo has to go too."

Seeing the defeated look on Inuyasha's face, she smiled. "We'll see each other soon, I promise."

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru with a hard stare. "If anything happens to her, anything at all, I'm coming for your head, got it?"

Sesshomaru frowned. _Still as possessive as ever I see. _Noticing the hesitation in his half-brother's eyes, Sesshomaru's gaze became even more cold and rigid. _Live with the choice you made Inuyasha, do not become fickle, like father. This family's honor has suffered enough._

Turning from the hanyou in dismissal, Sesshomaru spoke softly over his shoulder. "Focus on your new goal and plans for your future mate Inuyasha, and leave the miko's wellbeing to this Sesshomaru for now."

He spoke next, to Kagome. "We leave at dawn, prepare your things." And without a word he walked off, leaving Jaken and Rin calling after him.

There was nothing Inuyasha could say.

And even if there was, what was the point in saying it now?

That night Kagome went back to her time to tell her family the news. Her mother looked worried as usual, and Kagome felt guilty to make her and Souta worry so much. Gramps was enthusiastic as usual. He encouraged her to get on the Lord's good side so the Higurashi name could live on in infamy. Kagome rolled her eyes. _Thanks gramps, no need to worry for my safety! I'll be just fine! No near-death moments for me! _Kagome couldn't thank her mom enough for all the food she had packed, and some gifts for Rin and Shippo to take on the road.

_I guess this is just a new beginning, and that means that some things have to end. _Kagome frowned when visions of scruffy silver hair and a red haori appeared behind her eyelids. _Snap out of it Kagome! _

Yawning as she slipped into a deep sleep Kagome never felt the soft brush of claws on her brow.

Or the single tear that fell from a hanyou's cheek onto hers.

Lord Akio laughed. Lounging on the bed in his chambers, he looked into the venom-covered scale again, and he saw the miko carrying her things out of a _well_. A well!

"What a vexing creature! She is most interesting is she not?" He turned to the cowering rat demon in the corner.

Said demon cowered even lower to the floor. "T-they are l-leaving for the W-Western Lands m-my lord, the m-miko and inu demon."

Akio laughed heartily again. "Good! Perfect. I trust my things are packed for travel?"

The small demon nodded vehemently, wincing at the crick in his neck. "You c-can leave whenever y-you wish Lord A-Akio."

The calm demon shot up, and in a flash was crouched on the floor next to the trembling rat demon. Picking him up by his scruff, Akio shook him violently, baring his fangs. "You were not given permission to address me by name, you filthy eyesore! Do so again and it shall be your head!"

The rat demon yelped as he was dropped to the floor, and bowing repeatedly, he limped out.

Akio immediately went to wash his hands. _Such disgusting creatures. I cannot be in their presence for another second. _Slouching in his chair, he held his hand in front of his face. "Ugh. I touched it. I feel so…tainted." But after a moment of disgust, suddenly smirking he strode over to the mirror-like scale again, looking at the face of the young miko. "But perhaps you can make me pure again my lovely Kagome?"

He put on his haori and armor, making sure the incompetent rat had packed his most expensive garments. "With the Shikon Miko as my mate, nothing will stand in my way. I will rise in the ranks of the demon court, and then they will see!"

He impatiently raked a comb through his hair before tiring it in a low ponytail. "When she completes the Shikon Jewel for me I will be unstoppable. Those noble demons will cower in fear of me, and will bend to my every whim. How easy it would be to simply wish for their demise and for my glory!"

When Akio was sure he had everything he needed. He took a piece of spare wood and lit fire to it. When it had become like a torch, the snake demon threw it on his bed, and it immediately burst into flames. Watching his former residence burn to ashes, he turned to leave.

"But I won't kill them, oh no, that would be unwise. But the important thing is that with one wish I _could_ wipe out their entire race! And they will fear that, and therefore fear me as they should."

Turning the cave corridor, Akio saw his things waiting for him and the colony of rat and insect demons (among other creature whose species he could not identify) there to see him off. Akio smirked. _They look quite…relieved. I shall fix that._

Looking to the huddled demons and giving a small bow, Akio smiled his best smile. "Thank you for your kind services. To show my greatest appreciation, I have left a great portion of my riches in the caves where I have resided for this long time. I leave them to you, who have helped me for so long."

The demons brightened at the news, and in a rush, pushed violently past each other to get into the caves, completely oblivious of the small tendril of smoke that flowed from its mouth. When Akio saw the insect demon that had been his frequent spy, he sent a shot of venom towards it, and the creature writhed in agony, sizzling before falling to its death. "We can't have anyone know of my plans now can we? Who am I to trust you not to tell once I have left?"

When the rat demon that had been his personal messenger and servant saw this, he immediately scurried to make it into the cave before Akio noticed him.

Barking out a laugh, Akio used his speed to get to the mouth of the cave first, rolling a giant boulder over the entrance when the last of the demons had rushed in, and also blocking his little rat friend's chance of escape.

Akio put a finger to his ear upon hearing the anguished screams of the demons trapped inside, burning to death. "Ah, what a sweet melody, don't you agree my little friend? I could just dance to it!"

Slowly walking toward the creature that was now curled up in a ball and shivering in fear, Akio opened his arms lovingly. "Come now, do you think me so crude as to not offer my thanks? You have helped me most of all, and for that your life will be spared."

The rat demon looked up at Akio with hope in his eyes, but the tears that occupied them were for his kin whose fates had already been sealed in flame. Akio grabbed the demon by the throat and lifted him up. "Now, now, do not be afraid, I am going to set you free, but I can't have you telling anyone of my plans on the island alright?"

The rat demon nodded frantically, but froze in fear when Akio's grip on its neck tightened.

"Oh no my dear friend, I was not asking you to _promise_ me. Ha! What good is _your_ word you wretch?" Akio raised his free hand above the creature's head. When the rat demon realized what Akio was going to do, he squeaked in terror, writhing in the snake demons iron grip.

Akio smiled as he forced the rat demons mouth open, and with his other hand dripped acidic venom onto the small creature's tongue.

The rat demon squeaked loudly, and clawed into the dirt while convulsing and rolling uncontrollably on the ground. The tears that had previously prickled his eyes now flowed freely in his excruciating suffering. After a time his squeaks became soundless gasps and he felt for his tongue in vain.

Akio clicked _his_ tongue in reproach. "Now now, you had better find a stream quickly, my venom will burn through you until it cannot anymore. And the poison won't kill you, I made sure of that. No need to thank me!" And with that Akio disappeared into the coastline forests.

With a devious grin and a flick of his forked tongue, Akio's yellow eyes glowed even in the daylight. He increased his speed significantly until he was a blur over the shimmering ocean.

_Can you hear it yet Lord Sesshomaru_

_The sound of your demise? _

_--------------------------------------------------_

The next chapter will be full of Sesskag-y goodness I assure you. I was going to split the chapter up, but then I wanted to start off Kagome and Sesshomaru's journey on a fresh chapter, not in the middle.

wish I could say more but I've got to go re-upload my story onto Dokuga, it got deleted for long author's notes :(

until next time then!

-Miss_Clockworks


	10. Chapter 10: Road Trip

A/N: Back from a long absence! First went to Georgia, then D.C., the N.Y. then back home for a 1 week camp that was the best experience EVER. I'm glad to be back at home though Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Road Trip!

_Poke. _

"A few more minutes mom, I promise."

_Nudge. _

"Get up, woman."

Kagome's brows drew together in annoyance as she buried her face into her pillow. _Can't she take a hint? _"Mom, I said give me like, two minutes." She mumbled and turned over in her sleeping bag.

_**Kick**__. _

"Ouch! What the _hell_ was that for?" Kagome screamed as she roughly ripped the covers from her body and turned to give her offender a piece of her mind. Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes cracked open. Shippo sprung up frantically, looking around for the imaginary enemy with his eyes closed. Kagome's answer came in the form of a black boot in her side.

"Miko, it is time to depart. Get _**up**_," Sesshomaru growled as he looked down his nose at her with a scowl. "And do not confuse this Sesshomaru with your human mother."

Kagome grumbled angrily, cursing demon lords and their "early to rise" way of life. Sesshomaru thought he heard something about "slave-driving"…but ignored it.

Kagome tucked Shippo back in with a kiss on his brow and turned to glare at the nonchalant daiyoukai. ."How am I supposed to travel when I can barely keep my eyes open?" She whispered. And Shippo needs a lot more sleep than I do!"

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder with a withering look. "Cease your whining. I informed you before that we would be leaving at dawn. Now gather your things." Jaken stood not to far away tapping his foot impatiently, and Rin gave a drowsy "good morning" before climbing atop Ah Un and resuming her rest.

Looking at the morning sky Kagome let out a horrified yelp. "You've got to be kidding me! I don't see a _rising sun_ Sesshomaru. That means it's not even dawn yet! What time must it be? Like two in the morning?!" She covered her eyes and flopped back down onto her sleeping bag, covering her face with her pillow. Well, Shippo was up for sure now. Not that she cared, since her precious sleep had been interrupted.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "It is best that we get an even earlier start so that we may have traveled a decent distance by the time dawn arrives. Now prepare your things and grab the kit or you will both be left behind."

Kagome's outraged rant had woken the other members of her group, so Sesshomaru was sure she would say her goodbyes quickly and they would be on their way.

Right.

Not if the miko had anything to say about it. The girl had to prepare a meal for everyone, and organize her monstrosity of a bag before he could even entertain the idea of leaving. He eventually gave up and stood propped against a large tree a few meters away. _She is already insufferable and we have not even begun our travels. _

Kagome grew teary-eyed as she hugged Sango and Miroku. "You two be safe okay? I'll miss you both so much! Miroku, keep that hand to yourself! And Sango? Give him a good whacking for me too if he misbehaves." The demon slayer laughed when Miroku cringed reflexively.

Sango squeezed her sister figure before letting go. "Please come back to us safely as well Kagome. Don't be too brash out there. I'll miss having someone to bathe in the hot springs with." At this time Miroku suggested filling in for their miko friend, to which he was awarded with a smack from each female. Miroku chuckled nervously, but gave Kagome his farewell too, wishing her a safe journey.

Kagome turned to Kirara whom she gave a hug and a kiss on her brow before turning to receive a tackling hug from Koga. "You're my woman, so I know you'll come back to me Kagome. Just don't let that arrogant dog push you around okay? If he hurts you let me know so I can kill him!" That earned the wolf prince a threatening growl from said demon lord, who was obviously already supremely pissed that she threw his highness of schedule. Kagome sighed. "Thanks Koga, be safe. And don't worry I'll be fine."

Kikyo was a bit startled at receiving a farewell hug from Kagome, but returned it all the same. "I wish you a safe and fruitful journey Kagome." Kaede bid her good luck and gave her one of her loving bear hugs Kagome loved so much. "Thanks Kaede-baba, I'll take your advice!" Kagome said as she pulled away from Kaede's embrace.

Lastly she turned to the gruff hanyou who was perched up in a tree despite Kikyo's attempts to get him down. Kagome slowly approached the tree, caressing the bark lovingly with her hand as if the gesture would transfer to her friend. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

Her answer came in a gruff. "What?"

The miko giggled. _So like Inuyasha to get rude when it comes to things like emotional goodbyes._ "Remember what I said Inuyasha. We'll see each other again soon, so please don't be upset okay? Don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine."

At that the half demon jumped down from his perch and grabbed her shoulders. "You be careful Kagome, you hear me?." He gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Don't do anything stupid okay? I know how you're always getting captured or some shit and-"

Kagome growled. "Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou's ear flattened and he squeaked out a hesitant "Yeah Kagome?"

Kagome smiled sweetly with a tear in her eye. "Sit boy." But somehow she had said it so softly and with so much caring in her voice that he went down to the ground in with a much smaller **thump** than usual. Even so, that didn't stop him from releasing a long string of curses. Shippo was saying his goodbyes and teasing Inuyasha playfully.

Picking up her bag and following after Sesshomaru who had already started walking away, Kagome laughed and waved goodbye. "I'll miss you 'Yasha. Don't get into too many pointless fights okay?"

Inuyasha stopped shouting at Shippo long enough to answer with an "I know that wench! And my fights aren't stupid dammit!" His ears went down again as her let out a soft. "I'll miss you too 'Gome."

Kagome smiled sadly as Shippo hopped onto her shoulder. The sounds that sent them off being the rivalry-based quarrel between Koga and Inuyasha, the frustrated sighs of Kikyo and Kaede, and the familiar smack of Sango's hiraikotsu as it connected with Miroku's head.

Kagome and Shippo giggled when they heard a second smack. Kagome grinned playfully. _That Sango always keeps her promises! _

After catching up to Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo fell into animated conversation about their travels and experiences. Even Jaken would add his own teow cents. Sesshomaru of course remained quiet, save for when Jaken felt the need to insult "Rin's frivolous and endless banter" when he would silence the toad solely by speaking his name.

Kagome soon decided that Sesshomaru was too quiet for is own good and needed to have a good conversation every now and then. Sure, apparently he only put up with her because it was necessary, but Kagome would see to it that he warmed up to her eventually. _Or I'll just be slain first! There's always that option. Well, only once I've completed my purpose; whatever that is._

While Rin and Shippo were currently swinging from each of Ah Un's necks, Kagome sidled up to the reclusive demon lord, effectively kicking Jaken out of the way to be trapped by Rin's antics. Now was her chance!

"So…Lord Sesshomaru, why exactly did you choose to bring me along with you?"

His eyes never strayed from the path in front of him. "Would you rather I leave you in the middle of the forest here?"

Kagome sighed. "No, no I wouldn't."

"Then do not ask."

Kagome smacked her forehead. _Wow, great start Kagome. Not even a minute in and he wants to abandon you in the middle of nowhere. Well, if at first you don't succeed…_

"Well I'm sorry that I want to know exactly where you're taking me! Excuse me for wanting to know why I'm going all the way to the West with you. If you don't want my company, Shippo and I can just go back and travel with the others. So excuse me for wanting to know why I'm being separated from my friends! You obviously know something important, and I think since we're travelling together it would be smart to let me in on what exactly is going on here!"

Sesshomaru's tone turned cold. "When it is imperative that you know what is on this Sesshomaru's mind that is when you will know. You humans are so rude and impatient. Have you ever thought of the fact that it would be better for you not to know such information as of now? And I do not respond to yelling and insults to my judgment, woman. So no, this Sesshomaru will not answer your question."

Kagome cringed at how annoyed he sounded. _Ouch. That one hurt a bit. Guess I really pissed him off. _ She decided to finally shut her big mouth and be surprised because Sesshomaru definitely wasn't going to tell her now. _This is going to be a __**long**__ trip._

After they had been walking for hours, Kagome had had enough. She needed someone with a longer attention span to talk to. She was even reduced talking to Jaken, who for some reason kept blushing whenever she did. _Weird toad._ And Shippo and Rin were busy with the woodchuck tongue-twister she had taught them.

Kagome decided to give a conversation with the demon lord another shot. "Hey, Sesshomaru? I'm really sorry about that outburst a while back. It's just that I don't like being in the dark about this. It does involve me somehow, you know that don't you? I guess I shouldn't have lost it like that. It's just…I'm scared you know? I'm scared because I know for a fact that whomever that aura belonged to is seriously strong , seriously pissed, and I'm involved! I don't want an autobiography, just a little background information that led you to this choice of action. So would you please answer my questions? You said that ominous aura from around the Goshinboku was troubling you, does that mean you have an idea as to whom it belongs to?"

Sesshomaru did not acknowledge that Kagome had spoken, but he did stop walking and sit cross-legged underneath a shady tree since the sun had risen by now. Kagome followed him while Rin and Shippo played in the field.

His raised brow told her to sit down as well, and Kagome plopped down unceremoniously, heaving a great sigh. They had been traveling for some time, and her feet were killing her, but she did not complain for fear of holding the group back.

Sesshomaru's low voice brought her out of her thoughts. "The aura is a dangerous one, that is certain, but it is also familiar in a very unpleasant way. This demon is vengeful, and bloodthirsty. He also killed Naraku and no doubt was the one who helped Naraku along the way, most likely using him. He is manipulative and cutthroat. He was also a great ally of mine long ago, which was ended when he challenged me for my title, deeming me unfit to rule."

Kagome was shocked to say the least, and her mouth hung open for a good minute before she realized it and snapped it back up. Sesshomaru had actually told her some of what he knew! She felt a little grateful to be talking to him actually. _He rarely talks to anyone as it is_. She drew her knees up to her chest before beginning her string of questions.

"So this demon used to be your friend, betrays you and challenges you, looses, and now is out for revenge against you? Just who this bozo? Have Inuyasha and our group fought him before?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. You have not fought this…bozo. The lot of you would surely be slain if you were foolish enough to try. His name is Akio; a snake demon. And he is also believed to be dead. This Sesshomaru did not do the deed, no matter how much it would please me to say that I did. He was simply an ally, not a friend as you call him. After being defeated in battle against me he committed seppuku from the shame and threw himself off of a cliff. Even if he had not, he would have been banished for a century for losing the challenge he initiated."

Kagome's mind was reeling from this new information. "Ok. So he's an _undead_ snake demon apparently, this Akio? I guess I've seen crazier. There are a few things I still don't get though. Why was he challenging your title? Especially since he was your frien- I mean ally." Kagome made air quotes at the end.

Sesshomaru nodded sagely as he answered. "It is not uncommon for a lord to fight in order to keep his title. It is my birthright, but if this Sesshomaru is deemed unworthy of title as lord, then it is customary that he be challenged for it. It is also a technique that allows a lord to remind his subjects of his power should they forget."

Kagome put her hands behind her head as she reclined on the lush grass beneath her. "I understand that much, but what I don't get is why you were deemed unworthy in the first place."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely. "Oh? And why is that?"

Rin interrupted when she skipped into view, holding a handful of flowers. "Here Lord Sesshomaru! Here Miss Kagome! Rin picked flowers for you! Shippo helped Rin get the colors just right!" Kagome beamed and took the small bouquet from the tiny ward. "Thank you so much Rin. Maybe next time can I pick some too? I'll even teach you how to make pretty necklaces!"

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really Miss Kagome! Rin's so happy!" The girl waved as she skipped off into the field to give more flowers to Jaken.

Turning back to the conversation, Kagome looked incredulous. "Why I don't get why he challenged you? Isn't it obvious? You're…well…you're you! You should be offended when someone accuses you of being an incompetent lord. Doesn't it anger you when someone does that? All your hard work shouldn't be rewarded that way when you try your best to do your job."

Sesshomaru was silent, but looked pensive about something. His only answer however, was a soft "Hn."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You do, do your best to fulfill your duties…right?"

Sesshomaru gave a light shrug. "I do what is necessary to ensure the respect of those under my rule. My name inspires fear in those who occupy my lands, not the love and admiration received by the glittering hero of the weak and downtrodden you are imagining this Sesshomaru to be."

Something in the daiyoukai's voice told Kagome he was touchy about the subject. Maybe he didn't like the fact that his subjects felt no goodwill toward him? But he's too stubborn to show a little compassion at times and rules with an iron fist? _Yup, that sounds like Sesshomaru._

Kagome shrugged with a nervous smile. "You seem like a good lord to me. I mean, I'm sure you're not the kindest of rulers, but you protect the people and demons living on your land, am I right? I see how you watch over Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un, and I'm sure you do with same with the Western Lands." Kagome fell back on the grass with her hands behing her head. "Plus, it's in your blood to be very protective of what is yours! Who could ask for a better trait in a ruler? I've spent enough time with Inuyasha to know that, and I've heard enough about the Great Inu no Taisho to know that as well. So I think this Akio character is an idiot for even trying to overthrow you!" Kagome voice rose with each sentence, and she crossed her arms with a 'hmph!' to voice her frustration.

Sesshomaru smirked. _How she can defend so quickly the same one who insulted her worth not too long ago is beyond me. Perhaps I have underestimated her. _"It's quite astonishing indeed miko."

Kagome stopped her grumbling to look over at Sesshomaru. She propped herself on her elbows and tilted her head slighty to one side. "What's astonishing?" She was chewing on an apple she had fished from her pack. She offered him one, but he declined.

"Your loyalty. It is impressive. Have you considered becoming one of this Sesshomaru's loyal subjects?" He smirked.

Kagome snorted. "Me? Your subject? Ha! Very funny."

"It was not a joke, miko," Sesshomaru deadpanned.

Kagome gave a short giggle as they both stood up to leave. "Uh, no offense, but I'm not ruled by anyone your _highness._ I'm an independent woman!" She stuck her nose in the air.

The demon lord brushed past her, still smirking. "Independent you say? Then why does this Sesshomaru continue to see you endangered during battle? My whelp of a half-brother's protective streak didn't come from nothing if from your affinity for danger."

Kagome stomped her foot. "It's not my fault every demon wants me because I can see the jewel shards okay? Plus, you couldn't even handle me as your subject; I'd be too difficult for you! Besides, I bet you would like to have an entire kingdom of Jakens or something."

After a few silent seconds they both shuddered involuntarily. Kagome cringed. "Okay, maybe in your nightmares." Sesshomaru gave a quick nod, with a look of revulsion. "Indeed."

With Rin grabbing Kagome's hand, and Shippo perched atop her shoulder, they had begun to walk again. When Jaken hobbled up from behind and began squawking his lord's praises to the entire forest, Kagome had to stifle a laugh at the look of utter horror that flickered across Lord Sesshomaru's face. _I think he'd sooner kill himself than deal with that many Jakens! Wow…It's getting a bit easier to identify his emotions lately. I wonder. Is he is only so cold around those he doesn't know well?_

When night had fallen, the group set up camp, and Kagome began to prepare dinner. Shippo's eyes lit up at the smell of freshly boiled ramen mixed in with the deer that Sesshomaru had caught. "Yes! Kagome brought her ninja food! I'm starving! I bet Inuyasha is pissed without it for dinner, haha!"

Rin took a whiff of the pot that Kagome was tending too, and her eyes widened. "Miss Kagome? What's this smelly stuff? It smells nice!" Kagome smiled. "It's ramen Rin, a good food from my home." Kagome hesitated when pouring the small girl a bowl, looking apprehensively over at Sesshomaru who had situated himself nearby. He was facing the other direction, but Kagome knew he was completely focused on what was happening behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru? Do you want some as well?" She handed Rin the bowl, warning her it was hot, before pouring one for Jaken, which he took apprehensively.

Sesshomaru turned one calculating pupil in her direction, causing her to fidget. _He was probably thinking about something important and I just interrupted him! Oh shoot! _He held her gaze for a moment before turning back to facing away from her. "That would be acceptable." Kagome grinned. She knew he hated asking for things. Picking his bowl she made her way over to him.

He took it and gracefully brought the noodles to his lips. And it took no time at all to become fascinated with this action. _I never noticed before but his lips are-_

"Have you never been told that it is rude to stare miko?"

Kagome blushed furiously. "S-sorry! I just spaced out for a second! I'll let you eat now." She quickly left him to his meal and rushed back to the campfire, doing her best to hide her embarrassment. _No doubt he can smell it! Geez Kagome! _

When she returned, Rin and Shippo wasted no time in asking for seconds and even Jaken timidly asked for more with a cough. Kagome settled down for the night, deciding to bathe in the morning, where it would be less likely to drown from falling asleep in the water, but not without telling Shippo and Rin a story.

"So they lived happily ever after Miss Kagome?

Kagome smiled softly and yawned. "Yes Rin, they always do!"

Shippo looked starry-eyed for a moment before snorting. "T-that's girly stuff! So lame!" Rin pouted. "It is not Shippo!"

Kagome patted each on the head before laying down, Shippo on one side, Rin on the other. Before slipping off into slumber, Rin whispered to her. "Miss Kagome, Rin wants us to have our happy ending too! Even Lord Sesshomaru. Rin wants to always be together like this with Shippo and Miss Kagome."

Kagome hugged the girl tight and nodded. "That would be nice Rin. Good night." She softly ran her fingers through the young ward's hair until she fell asleep.

And Kagome found herself thinking as she drifted off. Staring at the back of the stoic daiyoukai that kept silent vigil throughout the night, Kagome realized something.

At first, she was dreading this long trip; dreading the thought of traveling with an anti-social demon lord who seemed to tolerate her at best.

Silver stands of hair speckled with moonlight guided her to her dreams, and suddenly Kagome found she didn't mind so much.

_Happy endings huh? _

_Maybe there is such a thing after all. _

Now don't misunderstand, Kagome has NOT realized any feeling for Sesshomaru other than as a friend she thought she would never have, like family. Don't forget this story will take a while to get to that point, there will be no jumping of guns! Haha


	11. Chapter 11: To Be of Use

A/N: My readers are more like mind readers I'm finding! I've gotten so many questions about why Kagome hasn't addressed the fact that Sesshomaru was an 'A' class asshole to her a few chapters back, and hopefully this chapter will give you and idea as to what Kagome feels about that.

As for Sesshomaru's beast, yes, its like a separate entinty within him that he must contain when in humanoid form. Some don't think it should be that way, but I do. For a demon like Sesshomaru, something only driven by instinct and not wit is reckless to him, and therefore he is at odds with it while other demons would embrace it.

Chapter 11: To Be of Use

At first Kagome slept soundly, her mind full of an optimistic future traveling with Sesshomaru and his group. A happy ending that maybe she hadn't considered before. But that all changed when she began to dream.

Of course, it would be the same dream she always had.

Kagome could tell when she found herself alone by the Goshinboku. She knew what would come next, but the dream played itself out the same; her starting with a grin spread across her face. She was happy.

_I won't be for long._

Inuyasha walks from behind the tree. "What are _you_ doing here Ka-go-me?" His sneer breaks her heart for the hundredth time.

Her smile fades. "Inuyasha? What's your problem? I always-"

Inuyasha scoffs. "Keh! You're no longer needed, wench. Go back into that stupid well and don't come back. You're fucking useless anyway."

The real Kagome tries to shut her eyes, and cover her ears, but the picture of her own anguish-stricken face is burned into her eyelids. _No! Stop it! I'm useful! I am! _

The dream Kagome gasps as Kikyou emerges from the dark forest behind her. Her usual expression of indifference replaced with a sickening smile or triumph. "Poor little Kagome! Did you honestly believe you were _special_? You're just my reincarnation; you're only purpose was to hold my spot until I returned. Run along now, you're an eyesore."

Kagome screamed inside her mind. _No! Leave me alone! You're lying! It's a lie! _ But when each of her good friends came before her, they mocked and rejected her, they called her worthless, and her soul shattered again and again.

Just like before, her world crumbled beneath her. _I'm useful! I know I am! I-! _

Suddenly, a new figure appeared before her. Kagome turned to address the tall dark shadow that had never been in her dream before. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she spoke softly. "Who…who are you?" The figured only chuckled darkly.

_N-Naraku?_

Just then, the echoes of words once spoken boomed loudly in her head, like a pulse.

…… _your actions are not wanted…..__**not needed**_

_You were just meddling…_

…_Stay out of the way…_

Kagome grabbed her ears. "Please! Just stop!"

_Burden of your presence_…

_**Burden. **_

_**You're a burden.**_

Kagome whimpered in defeat. "No more…please…"

Kagome's eyes flew open with a gasp when she felt a familiar aura. Looking up at the shadowed figure, she watched as it stepped out into the light to reveal pearl white silk and long silver tresses.

…Lord Sesshomaru.

His eyes bleeding red and his claws glowing poison, he looked a vision of death and beauty. His voice sealed her fate. "_Only a burden_." His clawed hand reared back, intending to swipe a fatal blow, and Kagome cringed; covering her face with her hands in vain. _"No!" _

Just then, the sneering faces of her loved ones disappeared in a puff of smoke, and all Kagome saw was blackness. It was not long however, before two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

Kagome yelped in surprise and struggled to break free from the offender's tight hold. "Let me go! Let me GO!" Her previous tears still fell, but accompanying them was her fiery temper.

Just as she was about to rupture his eardrums, a deep, hissing voice whispered next to her ear. It definitely wasn't human.

Kagome sucked in a lungful of air. _That aura! That horrible, disgusting aura!_

"Now now my precious miko, we can't have you harmed before you come to me now can ywe?" Kagome froze, a cold sweat began dripping down her neck. Just what was going on here?

"What do you want? Who are you?" Kagome whispered.

The demon behind her chuckled, and Kagome shivered when she felt a tongue caress the skin on her neck. "Do not fret my dear Shikon Miko, for you will be more than useful when I'm done with you. You will be mine!"

Kagome squirmed in his hold and tried her best to sound brave in spite of the fact that she was shaking uncontrollably with fear. "Tough luck pal, because I'll never belong to anyone!" The figure hissed. "I see you will be difficult to tame my pet. It is no matter; you will come to me of your own free will. I will make sure of that." And with that he brushed the hair away from the nape of her neck.

Kagome stilled when she felt the brush of fangs…and then… excruciating pain.

Kagome screamed until her mouth went raw and wept in agony long after the shadow released her. His taunting laughter echoed through her all the way to her bones.

Suddenly, soft voices pierced the darkness, steadily becoming louder.

"Miss Kagome what's wrong! Miss Kagome!"

"Kagome, please wake up! It's just a night terror!"

"Awaken you troublesome woman! My lord demands it!"

Kagome stirred. _Rin?... Shippo? Jaken? But where's Sess-_

"**Miko**."

Kagome sat straight up in her sleeping bag, gasping for air with ghosts of tears streaming down her far. Her fingernails were caked with blood and dirt from raking into the ground, and her eyes were red and swollen. But most importantly, her neck felt like it was on fire.

Opening her eyes she met golden ones. _Sesshomaru! _

On instinct Kagome backed up frantically as the image of glowing claws and blood-red eyes flashed across her memory. Her eyes widened and her voice was frantic. "NO! Stop! Please! Don't hurt me! Don't leave me alone! I promise! I promise I'll be useful!! I won't be a burden anymore! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" She held her shaking hands in front of her face and curled up into a ball on the ground.

Everyone around her quieted and just watched in shock. Rin began to cry, and Shippo had already started sniffling. Even Jaken looked unnerved by Kagome's behavior. Ah Un came over to the miko and wrapped his body protectively around her. The dragon never went against his master, but this once he gave the demon lord a piecing look. A look that said _get away from her now_.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes off of the miko, and he sure didn't like being told what to do by a lowly beast, but he retreated from her nonetheless. Ah Un carried her closer to the fire and began licking her face for a response, blowing air out of it's nostrils as it sniffed her for any illness.

Sesshomaru looked down when he felt a small tug on his hakama. "Yes Rin?"

Rin twirled her fingers nervously. "Lord Sesshomaru? What's wrong with Miss Kagome? Why is she scared and sad?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He had been pondering the same thing, and the daiyoukai didn't like what his logic unearthed regarding the matter. _I did nothing wrong. I said what was necessary.. _He looked down at the teary-eyed kit and his ward. "This Sesshomaru does not know what is wrong with the miko. You will have to ask her when she wakes up."

Just then Kagome's raspy voice floated to his ears over the much louder crackle of the fire. "W-What happened? Why…" She was interrupted when Rin and Shippo tackled her, sniffling and smiling.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her confused and dazed expression. _She does not remember? Hn. Interesting.. _ Before Kagome could begin asking questions, he decided to intervene. "Miko, you wish to bathe now, do you not? This Sesshomaru recalls you being very particular about cleanliness." His eyes never left hers, silencing anything she was about to ask.

Slowly, the miko got up from her spot on the ground, patting Ah Un on the head as it helped her up. "O-Okay? Right. I guess I'll go clean up then." Just as the kit and his ward were about to follow, he called them back. "Rin, you and the kit are not to accompany her. The miko wishes to be alone right now."

The miko stopped in her robotic motions of packing her supplies and looked back at him, then to his ward and the kit. "Um..yea. Sorry you two. I just want some time to myself right now okay?" She plastered on a shaky smile before standing up. He had already guessed what she was going to ask. He pointed his clawed finger to her right.

"There is a spring in that direction. Do not stray from the path or you will lose your way."

The miko nodded and slowly walked off in the direction he had just pointed in, but not without looking warily back at him. When she was no longer in sight, Sesshomaru gave a sigh under his breath. His beast was still whining. **She fears us. **

Sesshomaru grunted. _Yes, it appears that way. _

**But she is pack! **

_Only temporarily. It is not my fault if she feels the need to meddle in my business. _

**Fool. You hurt female! **

Sesshomaru growled lowly. _Do not forget it was you who almost killed her before! It was not this Sesshomaru who acted foolishly. Plus, from the looks of things, she barely remembers. _

**She will remember. Her soul is broken. Help Kagome. **

_When it is not this Sesshomaru's responsibility? I will do no such thing. _

When his beast made no response it only angered him further. He knew what his beast had said was the truth; it usually spoke of things he would never admit to himself, like a conscience of sorts. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Making sure Rin and the kit were sleeping, he stormed off in the direction of the hot spring.

Unknowing of the turmoil her demon companion was in, Kagome was deep in thought as she reflexively washed her body in the small spring; the steamy haze going hand in hand with the fogginess of her mind.

_What happened exactly? All I remember is-_

"You had a night terror."

Kagome gave a startled shout before submerging herself in the water. She turned slowly to see Sesshomaru sitting not too far away with his back to her. Kagome gave a mental sigh of relief, not knowing the true reason for the demon lord's supposed respect of her modesty.

"I had a…night terror?" She whispered. "But what-"

Suddenly scenes coated in a dream-like fog appeared before her in flashes. She felt her cheeks as she remembered the tears that had flowed down her face, and immediately her eyes widened as she rested the same hand on the nape of her neck.

"I remember now." She looked to the daiyoukai a few feet away to gauge his reaction, but he refused to face her still. "I'm sorry if I worried anyone."

For a while it was dead quiet, except for the sloshing waters as Kagome bathed herself. Then abruptly Sesshomaru spoke, albeit very hesitantly.

"You woke up in a shocked state; most likely thinking you were still in the dream. You were…screaming and… you kept apologizing." Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably in his sitting position. Kagome gasped at this news. _I was awake!? Oh Kami…I must have…he must know now that….damnit! This ruins everything! I didn't want to deal with this now! _ _I just wanted to be able to go on this journey and forget about everything! _

Kagome sighed in defeat. "I know. I remember everything now."

At this Sesshomaru's back visibly stiffened. "I see." They didn't exchange anymore words until they were walking back to the camp. This time, there was a little light from the rising sun.

When they were almost there, Sesshomaru said something that made Kagome almost drop her bathing supplies.

"My ward and the kit…their very happiness seems to be dependent on your presence and your wellbeing. When you awoke in a frantic state…they were inconsolable at best."

_Is he trying to?..._Shrugging it off, Kagome countered. "I'm sure Rin is just as content when I'm not around Lord Sesshomaru, it is you who she is so attached to. As for Shippo…he's growing up so fast. It won't be long before its time for him to be on his own."

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sesshomaru was growling under his breath. _Is she truly so convinced that she is useless? _

"Hn. This Sesshomaru knows Rin far better than you do, and while she is happy for my company, I do no indulge in her child-like wishes as you do. As for the kit, I recall that he was orphaned? I doubt he would have survived long had you not decided to take him under your care. Not many humans would be so as to take a demon child as their own. "

Kagome wanted to scream at him, to punch him or something. _How can you say that after you told me that I was a burden? That I wasn't needed? That doesn't make any sense! Why would you crush me under your boot only to try and cheer me up now?! _

But she couldn't help but smile at her answer. The smile however, didn't reach her eyes. "Just like not many demons would take a human child as their own Lord Sesshomaru?"

He wouldn't have had a clever retort to that statement, but even if he did, Kagome didn't give him a chance to say it. "If someone like you could take in a small human child, then me taking in Shippo isn't all that spectacular don't you think?"

Sesshomaru suddenly realized that the conversation was reversing on him. "Someone like me?"

Kagome laughed bitterly. "You're obviously a stoic. Emotions are futile and all that, so if a stoic like you took in little Rin, what's so special about me taking in Shippo?"

Sesshomaru was started to get frustrated now. "Miko, I am just trying-"

Kagome stopped and turned to face him. "I know you are, I know what you're trying to do Lord Sesshomaru, but really there is no need to force yourself. You said what you felt was true…and I... respect that. So if you would be so kind as to not try to make up for saying something you were never sorry for in the first place. I deserve at least that much respect I hope."

Sesshomaru could only stare after her as she gave a bow and then walked into camp and began talking to Rin and Shippo as if nothing had gone wrong.

As Sesshomaru watched her, the fake smile pasted across her face made his stomach turn.

And that's when the feeling that had been simmering quietly in the back of his mind came to the forefront. The demon lord reflexively put his hand to his chest. What was this feeling? It felt like a wound, but left no scar.

That whole morning the miko's hollow laughter echoed in his ears, and his beast howled to comfort her, but Sesshomaru resisted. And even more so once he realized what the feeling was, for he had felt it only once before in his long lifetime.

Guilt.

__________________________________

So for all you kiddies at home wondering how Kagome felt about what Sesshomaru said. The trouble is, most of it she'd already convinced herself of before Sesshomaru said anything. Sesshomaru's too stubborn to admit he was wrong, so this, my friends, is going to take a lot more work to fix. But trust me, once it is fixed, (which I'm hoping is in the next two chapters) they will be much closer for it. _Much_ closer. Haha. But remember! Don't get your hopes up for romance just yet. There are many a emotional roller coasters to ride before where thorugh ;p

Next chapter we check up on Inuyasha and the gang, AND on our BFF Akio.

See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Always in My Thoughts

A/N: I received such uplifting responses to my recent chapter I couldn't wait to post the next one! Thank you all so much for your comments, you critiques, and your encouragement. This story has a long way to go, and I hope you will all continue to follow this story of mine. I love you guys!

Chapter 12: Always In My Thoughts 

The Western citadel was bustling with preparations for the return of their Lord, Sesshomaru. A letter had been sent informing the castle that the Shikon Miko and her kitsune companion would be in attendance as well, and that was cause for much gossip.

In the streets of the city high class demons frequented the marketplace to pay vendors and merchants handsomely for their expensive foreign fabrics and jewels. Only one demon, who was leisurely walking through the bustling crowd wearing a hooded cloak, didn't seem enthralled by the valuable items surrounding him.

Loitering by a dilapidated fruit stand, he grumbled under his breath. "All of this commotion for just a few shiny trinkets? How pathetic." His forked tongue danced across his lips in annoyance.

Lord Akio wasn't known for his patience, and the demon that was supposed to meet him here was late. _Even the urchins of this wretched place have grown arrogant and fearless; and why? Because they know should an outsider step out of line even once, their ruthless lord will come to their rescue in the name of __**honor**__. Disgusting. When I finally rule this land I'll-_

His musings were interrupted by a sharp tug on his cloak. Looking down, Akio saw an old fox demon with a devious disposition staring up at him with a leer. Akio pulled away from the grip of the small demon. "Don't touch me with your grimy hands, kitsune. Just help me as you promised."

The old fox demon snickered, but said nothing. Gesturing for Akio to follow him, he scuffled into an abandoned alleyway. Knocking in a cryptic rhythm on a wooden door hidden in the eave of the collapsing market stand, the kitsune disappeared through the door, not once looking back to see if Akio had followed.

Akio reluctantly went in after the chuckling fox demon, very uncomfortable with being led around like common house servant without knowing where the hell he was going. He growled low in his throat as spider webs repeatedly latched onto his face; evidence that the long, damp corridor was very old, and was used only by demons of small stature. His angry aura must have been stifling, because the fox demon turned to look back at him and spoke in a raspy whisper. "Curb you frustration young master. _She_ will provide you with the clothing you need Lord Akio, and everything you must know to enter the citadel properly."

Akio's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Who is this _she_? And what's all this about entering the citadel properly?" The old kitsune didn't respond; he simply pressed a brick on the stone wall and pushed the snake demon into the opening that had been revealed. "Good luck Lord Akio, future ruler of the Western Lands." And with a smirk he was gone.

Before Akio could wonder what exactly had just happened, a row of torches lit along the wall, flooding the room with light.

On a stool in the far right corner was a spider demoness so old six of her eight eyes had gone milky gray with blindness. It took centuries upon centuries for a demon to start naturally losing their sight; and even more for a spider demon to lose theirs four times over. She was in a grotesque, half-humanoid state, with four human arms and a human torso with four spider legs attached to a rather large abdomen. From the spinnerets on her abdomen the snake demon could see piles of semi-transparent string spouting out onto the floor in neat coils. _Hmm, so that explains why there were so many spider webs in that corridor. _Akio's face contorted with disdain when her shrill, cracking voice reached his ears.

"Come young lord, I shall measure you for your clothes and tell you what you must do for your plan to succeed."

When Akio took one reluctant step forward, the demoness clicked her fangs in reproach. "I would prefer to _live_ to see your plan realized young Lord Akio." He hissed in response to her rushing him, but walked over quickly and spread his arms out, waiting to be measured. He had to dress the part first and foremost, or the other demons of the court wouldn't take him seriously; more like laugh him out of the palace gates. As the demoness fiddled with her patterns and fabrics, Akio's mind couldn't help but wander to the priestess that had been occupying his thoughts more often each day.

His most recent encounter with the woman had been most interesting indeed. Her kicking and screaming, and her pleas and cries for mercy invigorated him in a way he never thought possible. _I wonder why it is she has such an affect on me. _But Akio knew the answer already. It was her purity that attracted him to her. Yes, he needed her for his plan to succeed, but there was something else that drew him to her. It was indeed her purity that called to him, but more than that, it was the opportunity to break her resilient spirit, to make her his in every way, that drove him to his obsession.

He had watched the miko for many days now, and it seemed like his visits to her nightmares were drawing the desired reaction from her. He chuckled. _And yet she faces the world with determination and a sunny disposition still. She will be difficult to control, but I will possess her nonetheless. I want to own her in mind, body, and soul. _ But the snake demon was no fool. The Shikon Miko was nothing to laugh at, despite her clumsiness and hatred of bloodshed; she still held limitless amounts of power hidden in her soul. That, and she was under the protection of that disgrace of a lord Sesshomaru, and he was more than a formidable foe; Akio had lost to him before.

The spider demoness interrupted his thoughts, telling him to bend this way and that, and choose his preferred color schemes. Akio was then told to wait in the next room while the demoness worked her magic. "None can witness this craft of mine young lord, or be cursed and sealed into the fabric which has been woven for you." Akio scoffed, not believing the old hag for a moment, but still walked into the other room while resuming his thoughts. _I will not deal with the Lord with force, but with cunning. The miko will come to me eventually; all she needs to do is stop following Sesshomaru around like a lost child and for once-_

Akio stopped his thoughts with a scowl. What was he, a juvenile? To actually be _jealous_ of that arrogant bastard simply because he received the miko Kagome's attentions, all of them being platonic at best, was absurd. He had marked her after all. Not a mating mark; that was impossible to do in a dream, and of course without the physical part of the ritual, but it was a mark that would draw Kagome to him without her even knowing it. The mark did not show upon her skin, so Sesshomaru would be clueless. _She will come to me. And the best part is that she will not know why or that I am the same demon who bit her in her nightmares, or the same demon who vanquished Naraku that day. _

He had planned everything out perfectly. While Sesshomaru would recognize his aura, the miko would not because the mark Akio had given her changed his aura only to her. She will feel a calming, loving aura instead of the one she remembers from the Goshinboku and her nightmares. She and Sesshomaru will bicker endlessly about it, destroying their relationship, and who will she run to but to him? It was the perfect plan to win the Shikon Miko's heart and seal the fate of the demon lord Sesshomaru.

When the demoness called him to return, he was bursting with excitement at his foolproof plan. The old hag eyed him speculatively. "I wonder what you have conjured in that devious mind of yours Lord Akio. I am impatient to see the fruits of your labor these past 100 years." She handed him the package that held his clothing. "Wear these when you enter the palace, and recite what is written on the scroll inside. Only then will you be able to enter and be truly free from exile. You will then have a week to prepare for the welcoming ball that will be held in the inu lord's honor. That is when you shall announce your presence and make your first move."

Akio took the package and bowed slightly. "I thank you wise demoness. You are as benevolent as you are beautiful after so many centuries." At that she gave a hissing laugh. "No need for flattery young lord. Do trust that the fabric I have made for you is not laced in my poisonous venom. I wish for you to _succeed_ in your endeavors."

Akio smirked. He remembered now that the spider demoness was banished from the Western castle for weaving venom into her fabrics in attempt to kill the Great Inu no Taisho himself, but he was unaffected by the poison. She did manage to kill off all of his suitors at the time, preventing him from the possibility of have an heir for a time.

With much pleasure Akio left the damp underground chamber and onto the busy streets of the western capital once more. He walked off to a secluded field on the outskirts of the city, and after changing into the clothes he read the parchment left for him. After a moment of leafing through the pages he looked up with a grin. It was so simple he wanted to laugh. After burning the parchment with his acidic venom he walked off in the direction of the castle. _So it begins then? _

Inuyasha landed on the mountain's ledge with a grunt. Shifting Kikyo's position on his back, he leapt again, wondering how much longer they had to travel. It had already been two days. Kirara scaled the mountain with much less difficulty, even with Sango and Miroku on her back. Koga climbed with practiced ease, but kept his pace reasonable for his companions. "It's just a little farther to the caves. From there you can rest and look for the slayer brat tomorrow." Not noticing Sango's scowl, he leapt again over the peak and out of sight.

Kikyo mumbled something to herself, but it was also caught by Inuyasha's sensitive ears. They swiveled in her direction as he spoke. "Yea, that idiot _is_ different when Kagome's not around huh?" Kikyo noticed the tinge of jealousy in his tone, but ignored it, looking past the scruffy hair of her future mate to see the caves looming in the distance.

Inuyasha spoke again, but kept his eyes focused on the terrain ahead of him. "You've been acting weird lately Kikyo, is something wrong?" Kikyo jumped slightly when his gruff voice shook her from her dazed musings. She smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing dearest; I just worry for my sister is all. She is not as young as she once was, and is all alone in that village..." She lied smoothly. Inuyasha scoffed. "That old hag? Nah, she's fine. That woman is stubborn as hell, and she knows how to keep herself busy. Keh, she keeps _me _busy enough." After that the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Kikyo sighed in relief that Inuyasha hadn't smelled her deceit. It was partially true that she worried for her sister, but that was not what was bothering her at the moment.

It was Inuyasha.

_I keep telling myself not to worry but every time looks at her...his face shows...longing. _Kikyo had also noticed that Inuyasha talked to her differently than he would talk to Kagome. There was almost a light in his eyes, even when they bickered and she subdued him in the end. It was as if she was the sun to him, and when she wasn't around the light within him seemed to dim.

When Kikyo had made that comment earlier, she had not only been talking about the wolf prince. Inuyasha too was different when Kagome wasn't around. He was withdrawn and talked much less. Kikyo frowned. _Hopefully as time goes on, he will overcome his possessiveness regarding Kagome. _But Kikyo couldn't blame her half-demon lover for being drawn to the girl; even she too was drawn to Kagome. The little miko had such a spirit, that sometimes Kikyo wondered if they truly shared the same soul. Kikyou remembered what Kagome had said to her one day after they had long become good friends.

"_You and Inuyasha deserve much more than I can give you, and I have finally let him go so that you two can be together without regrets. I want you two to have the happy ending you both deserved all this time. I'm not sure whether it's because we share the same soul, but I feel this need to right the wrongs that have been done to you, and to finally see you smile Kikyo, a true smile of pure happiness. I've been given enough to last me five hundred years!" She giggled. "Now it's your turn. And even if we didn't share a soul I would gladly do whatever was in my power to see you get a second chance Kikyo. So I give you my blessing, as a friend, and in return I want you to watch over Inuyasha for me. He can be a handful, but please help him see that he is perfect just as he is. And smile! You can finally be happy, so don't be afraid to smile. That's all that I ask of you. So promise me when you come back you'll greet me with the most beautiful smile in the world okay? " _

Before Kikyo knew it, she had begun to cry. Inuyasha skidded to a halt when he smelled the salt lining her scent. "Kikyo? Why are you crying all of a sudden? Don't cry! What's wrong?" He grabbed her shoulders with a look a slight panic on his face. Kikyou sighed; she had forgotten he hated tears. Giggling softly she shook her head. "I'm fine Inuyasha, don't worry so much. They're happy tears. I was just remembering what a good friend told me."

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from her to hide his blush. "Keh! I wasn't worryin' alright? It was just weird that you started crying all of a sudden! Is that some sort of woman thing? Cuz Kagome and Sango-" He stopped mid-sentence when he turned to face his mate-to-be. "K-Kikyo?!" Inuyasha looked startled when he turned to see Kikyo with the brightest smile on her face he had ever seen. "Y-You're...you're _**smiling**_ now! What's with you? You know what, never mind, just hop on we're fallin' behind!" Kikyo could only laugh and playfully tug Inuyasha's hair as she climbed on his back. "Ouch! Hey watch it!" He grumbled at her laughter, but with a smirk he crouched, ready to spring, and then leapt once again.

Kikyo couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she let the wind caress her skin. Her tears flowed freely down her face as she looked up into the sky. _Thank you, Kagome. Thank you so much for giving me, giving __**us**__, this second chance. I promise your actions will not have been in vain my dearest friend. I will watch over him, and learn to love him with my whole heart as you did, and still do in friendship. No matter what you will always be his sun, the beacon that lit up his world, and I have no problem with that. And hopefully one day I can use your light and shine just a little brighter for his sake. _

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. Sure, the miko's endless chatter, her constant need to aid those in trouble no matter what the cost, and her habit of stopping frequently for breaks to "enjoy the scenery" grated on his nerves, but after two days the demon lord had to grudgingly admit...

...he missed it.

Just admitting it to _himself_ made him growl, so how was he supposed to tell the miko? It wasn't as if he could use Rin to fix this problem because the miko was putting on the perfect show of a happy mother-figure. Even the kit's nose was too inexperienced to smell the true hollowness of the miko's "sunny disposition". The daiyoukai couldn't help but drum his fingers in annoyance as he watched her prepare lunch from his spot in the shade.

Furthermore, she hadn't spoken to him for days except only when necessary.

It infuriated him.

And it infuriated him further knowing that such a thing upset him in the first place.

He had also noticed that since the night of the night terror the miko had been rubbing her shoulder frequently. _It is this Sesshomaru's business to know if she is injured._ His mind also told him that if she was he would have smelled it, but he chose to ignore that bit of information for the time being. He needed an excuse to talk to her. He couldn't actually say he sort of...kind of...minimally...missed her vexing ways. Standing he walked over to where the miko was preparing the fish they had just caught for the meal.

"Miko. I have noticed you are touching your right shoulder a lot recently. Have you been injured?" He tried his best not to look hopeful for a response.

The miko quietly looked up at him from her position on the ground with wide eyes at first. She soon composed her expression before nodding. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I have been injured."

Startled by the fact that he hadn't smelled it, the demon lord was prepared to examine said wound, but was stopped at the miko's next words. "But not physically."

It took a lot on Sesshomaru's part not to groan. _I've had enough of this nonsense.. _ He turned swiftly on his heel and walked toward the denser forest. "Come." Kagome stood hesitantly for a second before serving his ward and the kit their meal, telling them not to move, and following him.

When they were a decent distance from the lake they had stopped to rest by, Sesshomaru turned to face her. "I am not a demon known for his patience, miko."

When all he received was a confused look, he elaborated. Something he loathed doing.

"If there is something that bothers you, this _emotional_ injury I'm assuming, I suggest you get it out in the open now. While Rin and your kit may be fooled by your façade, I am not."

She looked startled before coolly answering him. "I don't know what you're talking about Lord Sesshomaru. I've been nothing but respectful and a perfect traveling companion."

Sesshomaru cringed as he saw her shutting down, and he feared it was irreversible. He didn't even understand his need for the miko to return to normal. She was right! She had been quiet, and respectful, and looked after his ward. She was finally acting like the perfect traveling companion: silent and obedient.

And of course once he got what he desired, he wasn't satisfied. He couldn't control the growl that slipped out. _Hn. This seems to be a recurring problem as of late._

Sesshomaru had almost forgotten that he was waiting for the miko to sort out her troublesome feelings of insecurity. But he knew what he had to do.

He had to provoke her.

"Miko, I already know what the problem is if you are curious as to how well your plan is playing out. I have known since that night. Your scent betrays your true emotions; and they are raging beneath the surface from your attempt to hide them. It's almost unfair that all your efforts to appear content were wasted."

The miko whirled on him, here once dulled eyes held a small spark of resilience. "Don't talk to me like you know me, Lord Sesshomaru. You don't know the first thing about me."

Sesshomaru scoffed, secretly relieved at her reaction. "I know enough. I know that the stubborn miko who came to me some time ago with a determination in her eyes is no longer here. She has given up, and proven me wrong for having faith in her abilities."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh shut up. Just shut up!"

Sesshomaru started closing the distance between them. "Am I wrong?"

The miko screamed. "YES! You're wrong about everything! You don't know anything! You don't know me at all! You stupid...arrogant...jerk!" With each word Kagome began to kick at his shins and push against his chest in frustration at his indifference. _What does he know? How can he just act like he's knows every damn thing about me! _ "Who the hell do you think you are huh? You may be a powerful demon, but you're not a god! You don't even know half of what I've dealt with, so don't you dare call me weak! Don't you dare look down on me!"

Sesshomaru, unaffected by her retaliation, grabbed her hands to still her movements and shook her roughly. "Then prove me wrong _Kagome_**.** Tell me where the real problem lies if not in your own mind."

Kagome stopped in her enraged outburst and gasped. _My name...he used my name? He's never called me by name before. It sounds....nice when he says it. ...oh jeez! _She let out a ragged sigh and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, covering the tears that threatened to spill.

After a few moments she removed her hands and brought her face up to look at him.

"Okay. I'll start at the beginning then."

And Sesshomaru did something Kagome thought he would never do in the entirety of his extensive life.

He listened.

Sesshomaru is coming out of his comfort zone a little bit, which is good. Next chapter won't be for a while, but I assure you it will end well for our two main characters. There's one week until they arrive in the western lands, and that means one week of gradual fluff and a growing friendship. Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13: What is Hidden

A/N: I want to give a shout-out to** KyonKyon01** for being a thorough reviewer and an awesomly awesome supporter of my story!!!!! 3 You always make me confident to write some more ;) thanks so much!

and also to KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun for leaving an enormous amount of reviews and good feedback. (I had assumed the review flow would be gone by now, then I check my story and it went from 107 - 124? holy cow lol)

Chapter 13: What is Hidden

Kagome was at a loss.

So she chose the most logical option.

She panicked.

But really, poor Kagome didn't know where to begin. She had said she would "start at the beginning"...but what the hell _was _the beginning anyway? This wasn't some fairy tale! Sesshomaru was actually giving her the time of day and she didn't even know what to say! Ok, well she _knew_ what to say, it wasn't like she didn't know what was bothering her, but telling Sesshomaru of all people....er demons? It was just a tiny bit...unsettling.

_Ok...more like plain weird! _

She worried her lower lip nervously between her teeth as she debated her options in her mind. _I mean, he's Sesshomaru for Kami's sake! I'm positive expressing emotions doesn't fall under his area of expertise...... simply because it doesn't involve maiming or beheading anyone. _Kagome groaned._ So there's a 99% chance that instead of listening to what I have to say, he'll just slice me up if its not interesting enough? Fantastic! _

But.... he _had_ been the only one to even notice she was feeling down recently. Surprisingly the one who had even bothered to notice was also someone that usually wouldn't give a damn about her problems in the first place, and for that he deserved an answer to his question.

So Kagome just stared talking....about well...everything. There was no beginning or end; only her feelings, her rambling, and Sesshomaru's attentive ears.

A very stubborn Sesshomaru had forced her to sit down and tell him what the hell was bothering her, because apparently it was bothering him too; so much that he was wiling to listen to her chatter endlessly for who knows how long. If anyone had told her a week ago that _Sesshomaru_ would become her psychiatrist, she would tell that person to go see a shrink themselves because apparently they had completely lost it.

But to Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru was willing to deal with her emotional baggage, and he was more patient than he should have been when Kagome struggled with her confessions. He never interrupted once, and let her get it all out in the open. It was very refreshing actually.

So when she spoke about her insecurities and being compared to Kikyo, he listened. And when she told him that she felt incompetent in battle and ashamed of her uselessness as a fighter he was still listening

She spoke about her feelings for Inuyasha and how his protectiveness stifled her ability to learn to fight on her own, though he did so unintentionally. Kagome told him about her lingering jealousy towards Kikyo and her new life with Inuyasha. And to her surprise, Kagome admitted to being so adamant about the alliance with Kikyo simply because she didn't want all the pressure to be on her to destroy Naraku with her holy powers alone.

The thoughts that haunted Kagome day after day were finally voiced and her lack of self-esteem was brought to the surface. What if she failed? There would be no one to blame but herself, and the little voice in her head told her she couldn't pull it off alone, no matter how many training sessions she had gone through with Kaede simply because she wasn't good enough, and because she wasn't _Kikyo_.

Speaking of the older miko, Kagome also briefly noted what she had told the woman whom she had come to see as a lifelong friend and ally. Sesshomaru seemed quite surprised, and a bit daunted at that, and Kagome couldn't blame him. She had been a bit shocked herself after her and Kikyo had spoken, but it was a good feeling to finally let go and not carry around the whispers of a painful heartbreak everywhere she went. Kagome had thought that was what was weighing on her soul all this time, but she later found that she was wrong.

Kagome revealed her deepest fears and regrets, which, mind you, was _not_ the original plan of action she had set for this conversation. These were things she carried in her soul that she had never told anyone before, not even Sango, to whom she was the closest. Sango was an incredibly powerful fighter and it would have made Kagome feel even more inferior and weak to talk about such things to such a self-assured person as her slayer companion.

Kagome mentally smacked herself. _That doesn't even make any sense!_

Sesshomaru was much stronger than Sango, and yet Kagome had no problem sharing this with him. _I don't understand why....it really doesn't add up but.._

She should feel weak and cowardly admitting such things to a demon as powerful and confident as Sesshomaru. It sure as hell would give him more reason to look down on her, and humans in general, but somehow it was comforting to her. She felt someone like him would at least understand her feelings, even if he had never experience them himself.

Kagome paused in her speaking and looked at the demon lord across from her. He didn't look bored, or annoyed, or burdened with her problems as she thought he would be. He actually looked...attentive? Who knew that Sesshomaru was such a good listener? However when she briefly mentioned the hurtful words he had spoken to her...his discomfort and guilt was so obvious (or as obvious as someone like Sesshomaru would make it) and she moved on quickly from that. _I'm sure he regrets it enough already._

The time-traveling miko couldn't help the tears that fell when she spoke about her nightmares. To be rejected and replaced by her dearest friends was unbearable, and even more so that it happened over and over again. The only part she left out was getting bitten at the junction near her shoulders, simply because that seemed unimportant to the problem at hand. Plus, it left no mark, and the dark figure had not shown up in her dreams again. And thankfully, the burning sensation had gone away. But Kagome couldn't help but put her hand to the spot whenever she recalled the nightmare. The feel of the brush of fangs on her neck still felt so real.

Kagome finally finished speaking, and there was only silence and the demon lord across from her regarded her carefully.

After what felt like hours, Sesshomaru's steady voice broke the deafening silence, startling her. "Is that all?" He inquired slowly, as if talking to a frightened child.

Kagome was prepared to nod, but at the last minute shook her head as she remembered something. "No. There is one more thing." Sesshomaru folded his hands into his sleeves and waited.

Kagome didn't know where this new revelation had come from, but she decided that she should share it with Sesshomaru, if only to ease his guilt, because she could tell he felt partially responsible. And in reality he shouldn't. All of her personal problems didn't exist as a result of what Sesshomaru had said to her. And something told Kagome that she truly felt this way, as peculiar as it seemed. Looking up toward the daiyoukai with a soft expression, Kagome mumbled nervously. "I....I wanted to say thank you."

Sesshomaru's brow rose in slight bewilderment. "And exactly what have I done to deserve your thanks miko?"

Kagome couldn't help but sneak a wry smile_. So, we're_ _back to "miko" already huh? What happened to 'Kagome"? Tch, figures. I should have known his social constipation wouldn't be that easy to fix._ She smiled more sincerely this time. "I want to thank you for listening......and for saying what you did."

Sesshomaru's look of pure shock and confusion was enough of a statement, and Kagome had a feeling he was too taken aback to say anything, so she pressed on with a confident stare. "I think I needed to hear that, to be honest. What you said to me...hurt, very badly actually, and I never wish to hear such words again, but in a way you helped me confront something I've been ignoring for a long time. If I had been a more confident person; more sure of myself and proud of the ways I've made a difference by being here, I would have easily been able to brush off any insult or criticism that came my way. So I guess... thank you Sesshomaru, for speaking your mind and forcing me to stop running away from my insecurities."

Kagome couldn't help it, she cracked a huge grin. " Haha. I guess what I'm really trying to say is...thanks for being such a jerk Sesshomaru." She bowed to Sesshomaru from where she sat, and when her head came up she was greeted with the partially amused, partially annoyed smirk on his face.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

He chuckled as he stood, speckles of sunlight danced across his hair. "You are a very peculiar woman indeed."

Kagome furrowed her brows and tilted her head slightly, wondering where the heck he was going with this. She had just put her soul out there and all he comes up with is that she's "peculiar"?

When Sesshomaru saw her confusion he continued. "The first time I have felt guilt in centuries and you deem it unnecessary?" Kagome blushed and threw her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that I was just-" Sesshomaru stopped her with a raised hand and a look of pure fascination and chuckled. Kagome froze. _He's...laughing?! Uh oh. That's usually a sign something unfortunate is about to occur. _

The demon lord shook his head; easing her fears as he spoke. "You are not at fault. It is simply...illogical for _you_ to be apologizing of all things... you truly are a vexing creature. But however you may feel about what this Sesshomaru said to you matters not miko. I will admit that I chose my words incorrectly at that time; it was not honorable, and most of what I said was indeed false. And for that, this Sesshomaru apologizes to you." He bowed his head slightly toward her.

Kagome promptly choked on her own tongue. After staring at the daiyoukai for a minute, she burst into nervous laughter. "Haha! Sesshomaru you won't believe this! I could swear I just heard you apologize....I must be imagining things again right? Silly me! Hahaha!"

Sesshomaru growled. "You do not deem my apology worthy? Or are you hard of hearing? I do not wish to repeat myself."

Kagome gaped at the demon lord. If Naraku wasn't blown to bits right now she would have thought this was some sort of puppet of his sent to deceive her. Still half-stunned, Kagome got up from her spot and dusted off her clothing while talking to herself excitedly. "I never would have thought I'd see the day! I can't wait to tell my friends when we meet up again: Didn't you know? Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, mighty warrior and powerful dog demon, is also a perfect gentleman at heart. Feeling down? No worries! He'll bring you flowers and candy and giant fluffy animals...actually he _is _a giant fluffy animal-"

Said demon growled even louder "_Miko_, do not make me regret my words."

She laughed then; and Sesshomaru scowled at the thought that he had missed it...a little ...maybe just for a day or two. Kagome smiled, and playfully poked his mokomoko. "Oh calm down will you? Your softie side is safe with me!" Another growl...followed by a threat, which was followed with more laughter.

It was perplexing really.

For Sesshomaru found that whenever the miko was smiling at him or whenever she laughed, he minded just a little bit less each time.

As the two were getting close to the camp, and the chatter of Rin and Shippo grew louder, Sesshomaru slowed his pace and spoke softly to her once more.

"Kagome, you should know that you are indeed a strong woman, and not as weak as you believe yourself to bee. Think about it carefully. If you were as useless as you claim, do you think I would allow you to travel with one such as myself? Do not underestimate yourself miko, for that would be an insecurity well misplaced." And with that he strode into camp with longer strides, leaving Kagome gaping after him. _Again! He said my name again! Wow...I need to go through emotional breakdowns more often! _

Smiling even broader, she walked into camp to greet Rin and Shippo. Who had long stopped playing and were now wondering where the demon lord and miko had gone. "Sorry we took so long you two; something terrible happened." With a solemn face she regarded her audience and went into a frantic account of what had happened. "You see, Sesshomaru got his hair stuck in a rose bush......and... we almost had to cut it all off! I was so scared he'd be bald, I almost fainted."

"Pffffft! B-B-Bald? Lord Sesshomaru?!" Shippo howled with laughter, even bringing tears to his eyes, but Rin was not amused in the least. "No! Not Lord Sesshomaru's hair! It's so pretty and soft and long! You didn't cut any of it did you Miss Kagome? Not even a little bit right?" Rin ran over to her lord, inspecting the ends of his hair to make sure it wasn't any shorter. Sesshomaru's scowl deepened and Kagome was positive he was going to behead her later. A low growl rumbled in her ears. "_Miko-"_

Kagome chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "I'm just joking kiddo." She saw Sesshomaru breathe a sigh (of relief most likely) and she smirked. "What _really_ happened was he started to cry when I tried cutting his hair so we had to sing so that the woodland creatures would help-"

"_**Miko!**_"

Kagome sighed with a smile. _I'm not being very grateful to his highness am I? I really shouldn't take advantage of him not being able to threaten me with Rin around. But I just can't help it, I'm in such a good mood now that I've talked my problems out! _

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. No worries Rin, nothing happened with Lord Sesshomaru's hair okay? Actually, he was helping _me_ out with some problems I had." She glanced fondly over at the irked inu. Shippo was still laughing even as Jaken hit him with his staff to get him to stop. The young kitsune was really just happy Kagome was back to normal. He had noticed the light in her eyes dimming as the days went on, and he'd been worried about his friend and mother figure.

Rin's smile brightened. "Lord Sesshomaru helped you too Miss Kagome? Lord Sesshomaru helped Rin and Jaken as well! He is great, isn't he Miss Kagome? Rin thinks her lord is kind and wonderful!"

Shippo stopped mid-laughter to huff at Rin's proclamations. "Feh! He's pretty strong and he doesn't hit me like that baka Inuyasha. So...he's cool I guess, even though he's a bit scary." Kagome giggled at how much he sounded like Inuyasha these days. She sighed. _I miss them...._

Jaken who was sitting nearby puffed out his chest with pride and began to shout praises of his lord to the heavens in his own....special (_annoying!)_ way; but Kagome had learned to ignore them since they came at five minute intervals each day as it was. Her undivided attention was on the straight back of the demon lord in front of them. Kagome thought she imagined it...but his rigid stance seemed to soften at their heartfelt words.

Kagome gushed silently. _Awwww! That's so sweet! He actually looks touched! _Grinning slyly she smiled down at the young girl. "Yea Rin, I think Lord Sesshomaru's pretty great too." Sesshomaru's back went ramrod straight once more when she spoke, and Jaken threw her a look that said '_Duh! He' the powerful, wonderful and almighty Lord Sesshomaru, of course he's great!'_ while Rin nodded to her enthusiastically. The tiny ward grabbed her and Shippo's hands and dragged them off to run ahead. When they passed Sesshomaru who still hadn't spoken a word, Kagome turned to him.

"Thanks...you know...for everything."

With a short nod he kept his leisurely pace. "It is of no consequence to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes as she was being pulled. _Oh great, now we're back to the "I am Lord Sesshomaru, watch as I make you feel inferior by talking in the third person for no reason" sentences? He always does that when he's uncomfortable....it's kind of cute actually. _Kagome's wandering thoughts made her stop short, effectively yanking both Rin and Shippo backwards. _What was __**that**__? Cute? Sesshomaru? Hahaha...oooook Kagome, back to reality; this is Sesshomaru you're talking about, not Inuyasha! But now that you mention it.... _

Kagome did notice that the brother's had similarities in their personalities that were pretty interesting. Both had a problem with expressing their emotions. While Inuyasha just cursed and screamed at everything, Sesshomaru was withdrawn and indifferent. They were each very protective of what was "theirs" as well. And both of them also had the wonderful habit of saying exceptionally rude things when upset. Kagome huffed at that one. _I'm guessing they inherited those traits from their father, the Great Inu no Taisho? But they're opposite in so many ways too....Inuyasha is way more boisterous and Sesshomaru is the reclusive type..._

The curious miko's mind wandered at that possibility. What was the Inu no Taisho like? Could he have possibly been a mixture of the two? She would have liked to meet him...

Only when Ah Un nudged her from behind did she realize she had fallen behind. Scratching the dragon's mane absentmindedly, she accidentally voiced her curiosities. "I wonder what parts of their personality are just like him then?"

"And of whom are you speaking miko?" Sesshomaru's voice came from considerably closer than she remembered.

Kagome squeaked when she realized she had been heard. _Damn inu hearing! _"Um...just pretend you didn't hear that. I was talking about my friend...." She laughed nervously. "I promise to shut up now."

Sesshomaru raised his trademark eyebrow at her compliance. "Are you certain? That would be quite a feat in itself."

"Would not, you big grump!" Kagome pouted and stuck her tongue out at him when he turned around.

Sesshomaru threw her a grimace over his shoulder. "Miko, your maturity level is astounding to this Sesshomaru."

She scoffed. "Oh don't even start. You may be ancient and all, but I'm sure prancing around the countryside like your king of the universe doesn't fall into the 'mature' category."

"Universe?" The daiyoukai tilted his head at the foreign word. Kagome cringed. "Oh right, you don't know what that is yet. Let's see...it's like all the planets and the sun and all the moons of those planets in our Galaxy a billion times over. Ok, maybe that's even more confusing. Alright, basically, the universe is everything that exists. Which might I remind you that you think you rule over, even when you don't know what it is yet." Kagome nodded triumphantly, quite impressed with herself for confusing the astute inuyoukai.

Even with the ghost of a smirk on his lips, Sesshomaru spoke with the utmost seriousness. "I simply prefer to live my life as it will be in the future miko. It is a basic principle of a skilled warrior to think not only in the present but with the mindset of what is to come." His face reflected Kagome's previous look of victory.

Kagome yelled and threw her hands into the air. "What? Argh! You're impossible!"

After a few moments of silence, Sesshomaru cast her a look out of the corners of his eyes. "However...it would be important to know more about this "universe" you speak of if I am to lord over it sometime in the future."

Kagome laughed. _I should have seen that one coming. _"And what if you can't conquer the universe huh Mr. Killing Perfection?"

Sesshomaru managed to look insulted. ".....Surely you jest."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You can't seriously expect to rule over the universe someday when you don't even know how big it actually is, or _what_ it even is."

Sesshomaru did nothing but stare at her incredulously. Kagome sighed. "I know, I know. I don't even know why I asked that question. But really, you're better off sticking to just conquering Japan or something. You really have no idea what you're dealing with here."

The demon lord smirked. "Then by all means miko, explain it to this Sesshomaru. Another thing a warrior must remember is to know your enemy after all."

Kagome laughed again. She couldn't seem to stop doing that today, which was weird since not too long ago she couldn't stop crying. Not that she was complaining.

And that's how she and Sesshomaru began a long conversation about things from her time.

"So the purpose of this..._television_?"

Kagome smiled at his garbled pronunciation. "It's for fun! You know...like entertainment."

"Hn. And tiny beings move inside of it? How are they able to make themselves small?"

Kagome sighed. How was she going to explain this? She wasn't some scientist or technician! Then her eyes lit up. "I know! I should bring you some books! Oh...but maybe I shouldn't reveal too much..."

Sesshomaru, seeing her shoulders slump, got the message. "You do not wish to alter the future by sharing such information."

Kagome nodded. "It would be so cool to show you, but I'm worried....what if I alter history by telling you something or showing you something? It really is tempting though. I know all the tragedies of the world, and who will cause them. It would be so easy to just.....but I can't, because who knows, something even worse could happen in the future."

Taking a long look at the daiyoukai, Kagome shook her head. But...you know what? Somehow, I trust you. I don't think you would use this knowledge alter history because you understand how dangerous it could be. Better yet, even if you do subconsciously, I believe that was histories plan in the first place. I was supposed to come back and tell you about this so that in the future....ugh, forget it. You'll learn about time paradoxes too, they're just wonderful at melting brain cells."

Kagome slowed her pace and began thinking out loud. "Of course Inuyasha's been to my time, but he's told me he has no interest in it (other than for ramen) and I believe him. Plus, he can't really understand the complicated things like TV or cars. But I think you're curious enough to care, and smart enough to get it."

Kagome would never have noticed, but Sesshomaru's steps halted for a split second before he recovered. _She trust's me with such knowledge? Of course I am worthy, but for the miko to think so after such a short time..._ She continued to surprise him this young woman. She was trusting to the point of foolishness, but Sesshomaru didn't care to even call it that anymore. It was something warmer to him now...her blind trust. But he couldn't really identify that feeling.

Coming back into reality Sesshomaru listened attentively to the miko's words.

"So there are these big appliances called refrigerators. They are cold and preserve food so it lasts for weeks. Even things that expire easily like fish or milk. There are cars and planes, machines that can fly and...Oh! And the internet! _Anything_ you want to know in the world can be found on the internet."

"What kind of sorceries are these? Demonic energies of some sort? The power of a God?"

"No, _people_ invented these things...I've never met any demons in my time actually." Kagome laughed nervously. "But that doesn't mean there aren't any! Don't freak out!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Impossible. Humans couldn't have created objects of such power. If what you say is true then it should be within your ability to show me this internet here and now."

"Humans aren't that stupid you know! Especially not in my time you jerk! But I can't show you. It's not something tangible...I'll just bring you a book on it okay?"

The demon lord gave a slight nod. "Hn. These books....they are leather-bound scrolls correct?"

"Yea! Now you've got it! I tried to get Inuyasha to read one, but that was a lost cause to begin with."

"Hn. I am not surprised, ignorant fool."

"And when I study for my tests he just stares. You'd think he'd actually wonder what I'm doing for once."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome curiously. "In your time females are permitted to pursue an education?"

Kagome puffed out her chest proudly. "Yes they are! Women are just as smart as men thank you very much!"

"Hn. You are a good student then?" Something in the look the daiyoukai was giving Kagome told her he already knew the answer to that question.

Kagome coughed. "Uh...not really. But not because I'm dumb, so wipe that smirk off of your face! It's just that I'm busy in this time and I rarely get to go home. School is supposed to be an everyday commitment, so I'm always so far behind and don't do well on my tests."

Surprisingly, Kagome and Sesshomaru talked for a while, with the occasional interjections from Rin and Shippo, until they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Hours later that silence was broken when Sesshomaru began to growl so loudly, Kagome could swear she felt the vibrations. Then she sensed it. Something was heading toward them at an incredible speed.

_What is __**that**__?! It's not a demon....the aura reeks of death. _

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and the youki he released into the area was stifling. Without looking towards her he ground out "Jaken, take Rin and the miko on Ah Un and fly from here."

Kagome was getting nervous. Whatever was coming towards them wasn't just some lowly demon. "I-I'm not leaving Sesshomaru. I can fight." She gripped her bow tightly and fingered one of her arrows.

Sesshomaru's growl intensified. "This is no joke miko. Your skill is not adequate to fight them. Now go with Rin and Jaken."

Kagome gulped. _Them? There's more than one? _Sesshomaru's youki was affecting her ability to sense it. But for a split second she felt them. _Ohhhh boy. This is bad. _She was nervous about what would emerge from those trees, but Kagome stood her ground. She didn't run away anymore.

His eyes widened when she didn't leave, but instead drew her arrow and aimed it where the auras were strongest. Tch! The enemy was moments away, and she chose now to be stubborn? Of course Jaken had wasted no time in waiting for Kagome and took off on Ah Un with Rin.

Sesshomaru tightened the grip on his sword in frustration. Foolish girl! Couldn't the miko see that even he was not as calm and collected as usual when in facing an enemy? These creatures were not ones to be trifled with. _If they are here to impede our travels then it surely must be him._ His eyes bled red at the thought.

_Akio...that traitorous wretch! _

His murderous thoughts toward his once-dead enemy were interrupted when he felt the miko's small hand on his arm.

She looked up at him apprehensively. "Your youki is clouding my reiki so I can easily reign in my aura enough that they won't know I'm a miko. It's worth a shot if we can catch them off guard."

Before Sesshomaru could respond, the creatures emerged from the thick forest. Their high-pitched wails made Kagome's heart run cold.

Crying out with the effort of trying not to drop her weapon to cover her ears, she whimpered. "Please tell me these aren't-"

Sesshomaru would never have heard her if she had not been right next to him. But he affirmed her fears with a groan as he fell to his knees, dropping his sword to cover his ears.

"Banshees."

Kagome doubled over in pain. The screeches and the moans making her stomach turn. With horror she realized how bad this situation was. If the sound was painful to her, to Sesshomaru who had such sensitive hearing the pain must be....

She looked through her squinted eyes as the three tall billowing figures crept toward them. They wore green and had endless hair that seemed to fade into the grass beneath them. Their mouths open and wailing in lament, revealed razor sharp teeth. As they loomed closer Kagome looked to her right to see Sesshomaru on the ground, panting and trying not to scream in agony. _This is bad. This is really, __**really**__ bad! _She couldn't even look up to see if Ah Un had escaped in time, the sounds were too painful. She fell to the ground as well. Tears sprung in her eyes and eventually Kagome had to drop her bow to cover her ears. She couldn't take much more. _Make it stop! This sound its- _

It was then that Sesshomaru passed out unconscious next to her, and it was also in that moment that Kagome fully grasped the situation.

_Three screaming banshees_

_I'm unable to move_

_An unconscious demon lord _

_No weapon_

"Shit."

......................................................................

YEA I went there. D: Heck yes there are Banshees. Don't worry, I didn't just bring them into the story because I'm obsessed with them or anything (honestly, if I was going down that road there would be giant pandas every where ;p) it is significant.

A little bg about Banshees (more will be revealed next chapter, but that won't be for a while since school is starting next week for me, so i'll give you some info now) I got this from Wikipedia ;) "the banshee might appear before the death and warn the family by wailing. When several banshees appeared at once, it indicated the death of someone great or holy." They come from the Underworld, and some Celtic families believe that when they die Banshees will sing at their passing. Some have a pleasant song, while others can break glass. As I put before, multiple banshees gather for someone noble or holy *winkwink* They are have the same mythical status in Ireland as leprechauns and fairies. and some believe them to be the ghosts of mothers who died in childbirth.

more will be revealed later! if you want to know more Google it ;p

Thanks again everyone for your support and for reading my story! *hugs*


	14. Chapter 14: Someone To Protect

A/N: Took a bajillion years to update, I know, sorry!(and with that horrible cliffhanger too!) School is kiling me slowly, it's not even funny. Being a junior SUCKS. it's the worst year of high school ever. D: I also have a new interconnected drabble type story called Curiosity, but I haven't uploaded it here yet. I will soon! If you are a frequenter of Dokuga its on there though. This chapter however, it not because Dokuga's being a jerk and won't let me add a chapter. Anywho! Hope you enjoy, your reviews are loved and appreciated. :) It makes me smile to go through them all.

Chapter 14: Someone to Protect

It did not take Kagome long to come to two very important conclusions.

One: with only two hands it was impossible to cover her ears and shoot arrows simultaneously.

Two: Banshees sucked.

They opened their mouths and let out a sound she would never forget, one that was sure to haunt her nightmares for a few nights. "Fantastic! Just what I need, more nightmares! I just love waking up in a cold sweat every night instead of peacefully sleeping like everyone else!" Kagome could always tell how bad of a situation she was in based on how thick her sarcasm was....meaning she was screwed.

But the appearance of a trio of banshees was more than just an unfortunate encounter. They were in some serious danger if creatures from the underworld were coming for them.

Kagome had read about banshees not to long after falling down the well. She had been researching about the mythology during feudal Japan and reading through demon folklore when a brief mentioning on such beings caught her eye.

Most of what she discovered was not pleasant.

And apparently from the look that Sesshomaru had on his face before he collapsed, the daiyoukai knew they were in some deep shit himself. Banshees weren't just troubled souls that had never passed on to the next world or whatever; they signaled death, and when more than one showed up, that wasn't a good sign. On the contrary, it was probably the worst possible situation anyone could imagine.

Not to mention they looked fresh out of hell, and Kagome could tell they intended to take her and her demon companion along on the return trip home. _Not if I can help it! _Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was still out cold, and began crawling toward him on her stomach. She held her ears while using her elbows to push her body across the thick grass.

Kagome moaned in pain as the horrifying sounds drew nearer to her and the unresponsive demon lying not to far from her. _I swear I'll never complain about Inuyasha being loud ever again! _

Had she mentioned banshees sucked? Because they did. Big time.

A banshee resembling an old witch lunged for her, its fangs promising a painful death. Her face was hollow and ghastly, much like that of a living corpse, but twice as creepy. Kagome ducked and rolled to the right, bumping into one of the spikes on Sesshomaru's armor. _Ouch! That is, if I make it out of here alive! _The banshees slunk ever closer, their slowness evidence to the frantic miko that they did not view her as a threat.

Knowing that her bow and arrows were a no go (there was no way she could get a good shot with the sound), Kagome instead focused her power into forming a small barrier around her and Sesshomaru. The sound was excruciating and hindered her focus, but the barrier held.

Releasing a sigh of relief, she took the chance to look up for any signs of Ah Un, Rin and Jaken in the skies. They were nowhere to be found, meaning that the dragon had done the smart thing and fled immediately before it was noticed. _I just hope these banshees weren't a distraction to keep us busy in order to get to Rin or something! _Kagome had been involved in enough of Naraku's plots to know how these things worked.

The banshees' angry ramming against the barrier Kagome had made directed her focus once more to the problem at hand. Unfortunately the barrier did nothing for the sound, and the miko could feel herself drifting towards unconsciousness and her barrier itself began to flicker out.

Kagome shook the demon lord roughly. "Sesshomaru you have to get up, I can't fight them alone!" Nothing. She rolled him over onto his back to get a better look. Brushing the hair from his face tenderly (not to her knowledge of course) and with shaking fingers, Kagome whispered in his ear, her eyes drooping slowly closed. "Sesshomaru, please..... You need to wake up now. I need your help!" No response. The creatures were seconds away from her. Tears began to flow and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She swore she could feel the breath of the banshee upon her neck. "I'm sorry to be a burden, but I....I need you....to protect..... me...just this once." Kagome's hand stayed draped across his chest as the blackness took over her mind and her barrier fell. The banshees howled with delight as they surrounded their target.

The last thing Kagome saw were bright red eyes before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru was lost, lost in a sea of numbness. No, he would not die from the deafening sound, but he had not been prepared for such an attack. He was Lord Sesshomaru, and he was always on alert should a situation present itself, but _banshees_? That bastard Akio had gone and sold his soul for this! _Has he no honor? The traitorous fool. I shall deliver him from his vengeful fate and send him to hell properly this time. _

Somewhere, from the depths of the darkness in his mind, Sesshomaru heard a faint voice.

"Need...help! Please...."

He knew that sound, that voice. _It is the miko. _

"Sesshomaru...wake up!" Hn. So he was unconscious; that explained the numbness. _She is still fighting those creatures. I can feel her reiki. _He could feel his beast surfacing as well, but could do nothing to stop it. It was a defense mechanism and the only way him and the miko would make it out alive anyway.

But then he heard those words.

"Sorry...burden....Protect...me....just this once."

And suddenly he was at the seaside cliff with his father. And those words fell from the great demon's lips, haunting, calculating, and ever so final.

"_Have you someone to protect?" _

How long had he tried to deny it? He was not one who lied and even more he despised those who were purposely deceitful to manipulate others. That's why he loathed scum like Naraku....and Akio.

So why did he lie to himself even now? Back then, maybe what he had spoken was the truth, but now....

The faces of Rin, Jaken, Ah Un, and his people surfaced in his thoughts, and so did the face of the miko. _Kagome._

Yes, he had someone to protect, and others too. His howling beast was proof of that. **She cannot die! The pact! We will go to her. She needs us now. Akio intends to slay what is under our protection. **

Even Sesshomaru himself felt rage at that thought. _**Nobody**_harmed what was under his protection and survived for long. Not a single being alive had ever been the exception to this rule. So, they intended to slay him and what was his?

"**I think not."**

And so he let the flames engulf him, and his toxic blood boiled.

As the flash of youkai energy subsided, the clearing smoke revealed Sesshomaru in a half-turned state, clutching Kagome protectively to his chest. His gravely voice and stifling aura even caused the attacking banshees to give pause. Looking down at the listless female in his arms he let out a huff of annoyance. **"Foolish woman." **Sesshomaru cringed at his gravely voice, knowing that his beast was on the verge of emerging. Taking measured breaths, he attempted to calm himself, counting backwards from 100.

Without making so much as a sound the inuyoukai walked over to the side of the trail and set Kagome down against a large stone.

When his crimson-tinged eyes turned back toward the hell-spawn they shrunk back in fear, but their moans still rang through the tress. Sesshomaru clutched Tenseiga readily. _Tokijin cannot aid me in this battle._

The grotesque creatures surrounded him and flew in for the kill, but Sesshomaru was ready.

He was always ready.

He moved at such a speed that the howling screams of the banshees were reduced to low whines in his ear. Unsheathing Tenseiga he impaled the first one through the chest, and she was no more in a matter of moments. The second came from behind and he shot his poison whip to stupefy it before turning to his side and slicing the third at her neck.

_Hn. Creatures from the underworld. Grotesque, and troublesome, but weak if not controlled properly. _Sesshomaru sheathed his father's fang and turned to the miko. She was still knocked out, but no more worse for the wear than when he moved her. Heaving a small sigh of relief, he turned back to the wounded banshee on the ground.

But first things first.

His eyes bled red and his pupils were reduced to bright blue pinpricks that seemed to disappear in a sea of crimson. His claws extended and his markings became jagged and rough. He grabbed the banshee by the throat and growled. **"Tell that urchin Akio I am aware of what he is planning, and it will not work. She is not his to obtain, and once I arrive at my castle I will bathe my sword with his blood as soon as the situation permits it. Permanently."**

The banshee wailed and struggled with frightened eyes. Even a creature from hell cowered before him.

Sesshomaru released the banshee and she flew with breakneck speed back to her master.

Apparently the dog lord knew everything.

Lord Akio would not be pleased.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others hadn't made a great deal of headway in their search for the witch, but Kohaku was not too far away according to Ginta and Hakkaku's sightings.

"Oi wolves! You sure you're not leading us on some wild goose chase? I haven't seen or smelled a damn thing!"

Kouga growled from his position up ahead. "Look dog breath, I know you've got a problem listening to direction, but will you please shut up? You're like an impatient little puppy that needs to find a bone!"

Inuyasha growled dangerously, and would have yelled back another scathing remark, but Kikyo chose to intervene before things got out of hand. "Cut it out, the both of you. Inuyasha, I know you're eager but yelling across a forest won't solve a thing. And Kouga, while I admit Inuyasha's wording was a bit rude, his question was reasonable. Where exactly are we going?"

Both of them calmed reluctantly and Kouga slowed down to explain. "Well we have to go to our tribe's caves first. You can all rest there for the night and then we'll go look for the kid in the morning. He was sighted just south of there." At Kikyo's nod and Inuyasha "Keh!" he sped back up to the front. He called out to the monk and slayer on the demon cat who were travelling by air. "Hey you two! If you want to go visit the old witch, Ginta can show you the way. It's just north of here! Then you can meet us later and we'll have the runt with us!" At this information Sango's worried look vanished. "Thanks Kouga, for all your help." Miroku nodded. "You two as well, Ginta, Hakkaku."

Inuyasha grunted. "So this is where we split up again huh?" Smiling sadly, Sango and Miroku waved their goodbyes and followed Ginta toward the witch's cave. Sango yelled back at the couple. "See you soon Inuyasha! Kikyou! Be safe!"

When Kirara's form disappeared among the forest trees, the slight drooping of Inuyasha's ears didn't go unnoticed. Kikyo nuzzled his hair affectionately, knowing that inuyoukai appreciated pack communication more than anything at times like these. "It's okay Inuyasha. Remember what Kagome said. We'll all meet again. I'm sure of it as well."

At the mention of Kagome his ears drooped even more. "Yea...I wonder how she's doing. I hope she hasn't done something stupid or that bastard of a brother of mine didn't-"

Kikyo shushed him with a flick to his ears. "Oi! What's your problem?" Kikyo smiled. "You were always one to worry Inu, I'm sure she's fine. Kagome is a very strong woman after all; and from what I've seen she can handle your brother quite well."

Inuyasha growled. "What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Sesshomaru wouldn't let anyone just "handle" him, that asshole kills anyone who looks at him wrong! And everyone knows Kagome doesn't take shit from anyone. Those two traveling together is a massacre waiting to happen! If she returns with so much as a scratch I'll cut that bastard up!"

Kikyo knew that deep down; deep, **deep** down underneath all that vulgar language there was a genuine concern for Kagome _and _Sesshomaru, and that's what prevented her from scolding him. All she could do was sigh, but her smile wasn't noticed by the hanyou. "Inuyasha, I can't help but feel a little...jealous. With everyone split up you seem to have forgotten me." Inuyasha cringed, muttering a curse. Ahead of them Kouga laughed. "You're really in the dog house know Baka-Yasha!"

Inuyasha sped up to tell off the wolf before turning to his mate-to-be. "Hey, Kikyo, I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten about you or any crap like that its' just-"

Kikyou chuckled. "I know Inuyasha, I'm just teasing." She gave him a squeeze.

Breathing a sigh of relief the hanyou continued on, but he could shake the feeling that Kagome was in danger, and that she needed him. _Snap out of it already, your mate comes first you dumbass. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts, focusing once more on the pathway ahead as the wolf caves came into view. But the least he could do was send up a silent prayer that she was okay.

_Oi, hang in there Kagome. I know you're a stubborn wench and can take anything. Just don't be so damn clumsy and take care of yourself! _

Elsewhere Akio paced around his quarters; seething from the news he had just received. He spit acid onto the floor in disgust.

_Damn those useless creatures! I sent three of them to complete a simple task! How did Sesshomaru even catch my scent on them! _He pounded his fist on his bedside table, effectively breaking it. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?"

This was the worst possible outcome. He had expected the banshees to prove an insurmountable foe to a demon with such sensitive hearing. But apparently the miko had been stronger than he expected and had erected a barrier long enough to allow the dog demon to regain consciousness.

And that _sword_! Akio hissed in frustration. "Where did he get such a sword? It can cut through the non-living? It must be the fangs left behind from that human-loving father of his. Of course! Damn that despicable Dog General to hell!"

Akio stopped pacing and faced his reflection in the mirror. _There are circumstances I have not predicted. This will be more difficult than I thought. _Of course he had intended for Sesshomaru to recognize him and remember him, but not until they arrived at the castle. The lord would have only been skeptical of his intentions, and from what he had learned of the daiyoukai, Sesshomaru never acted on such matters unless it was necessary. The snake demon had never planned to make his intentions known until much, much later.

When the demon lord was bound in chains and begging for death for example. Not fully capable of tearing him to shreds. _I cannot best him in a fight to the death. I have trained and grown exceptionally strong, but so has he. I must think of something before he arrives. _

Just then came a knock on the door.

Akio, glancing nervously at the state of the room, barked out a reluctant "Enter!"

A large rhinoceros demon poked his head in. "Sorry to be of disturbance Lord Akio, but the high court will see you now." He gave a questioning glance at the destroyed furniture before leaving.

Akio put on his most confident, humble smile and strode out of the room. His words were sugar-coated, but venom rested just behind his lips.

"I am most honored and grateful that they have wished to grant me reprieve from my past transgressions, for I have sinned greatly."

The large demon scoffed. "Think not of it Lord Akio. We have laws here, and you served your century of exile on that arid land. You were at fault for what was done, but we as demons recognize the right to challenge government; it is what separates us from barbarians like the humans."

Nodding sagely, the snake demon decided that making light conversation would benefit his reception in this castle the best. Being too quiet lead others to believe you were planning something. He grinned. _Planning something? Indeed. _

"Pardon my forwardness, but I never asked your name." Akio mentioned slyly.

The rhinoceros stuck out his chest proudly. "I am Takeo, one of Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted generals. I admit I do not trust you snake demon, but I am willing to respect you and I hope the animosity you have with our lord has dispersed, or else I warn you do not appear before him in another foolish attempt to dethrone him."

Akio faked a convincing look of guilt and fear. "Kamis no, I would not dream of such shame to repeat itself. I was deeply at fault back then. I was young and foolish, and I admit...envious of Lord Sesshomaru's power. We grew up together, and as we grew older I had begun to feel the separation of classes more and more. It did not help when he grew more distant and reserved once the most honorable Inu no Taisho passed."

The demon nodded with a grunt. "I see. That is good to hear Lord Akio."

When the two had reached the large doors of the Western Court, General Takeo saluted swiftly and spoke gruffly. "I will not bow to you yet until my lord accepts you, but I wish you good tidings this day Lord Akio."

The snake demon tilted his head in response, and entered the court with a most humbled and pleading expression.

His thoughts however were far from apologetic. _I will have to thank that courteous demon when I see him next, he has helped me greatly. _

Akio had finally figured out how to move on with his plan, even if Sesshomaru knew exactly what he was planning.

Because even the feared and unstoppable demon lord could not kill him.....if Lord Akio wasn't even himself to begin with.

ooooh! Suspense! ;p Yea, things are gonna get pretty bumpy now, so hold on tight. Scandals abound! Sesshomaru's gonna be a jerk, Akio's gonna be a jerk, Inuyasha's gonna be a jerk, Jaken's always a jerk, that old witch Miroku and Sango are going to see is gonna be a jerk, and even Kagome is gonna be a jerk. BUT it will all work out in the end, cross my heart. X3 haha. Next chapter will show what has happened to our two heroes and of course what Akio's about to do...yea the part where he's a jerk is coming up REAL soon :/ But are you really surprised? lol nope, your not.


	15. Chapter 15: Heart to Heart

A/N: Thanks for ready everyone! This one is packed to the brim with SessKag-y goodness. Yum! ;p

-

-

-

Chapter 15: Heart to Heart 

Kagome awoke to whiteness. _Did I die? _

Then she felt the pain. Groaning, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _Of course not, like the Kamis would give me that satisfaction. I feel like I've been hit by a bus....twice...a bus full of wailing babies..... listening to opera._

Gauging her surroundings more carefully, it didn't take long for the quirky miko to realize she was taking the Sesshomaru Express, potato sack style. _Ugh...my hero._

Sesshomaru had long since noticed she had woken up, and tightened his hold on her to make sure she didn't fall in her surprise. Kagome blushed when she felt the prick of claws on her thigh.

"H-Hey watch your hands there!" She tried in vain to twist her body to get a good glare at him.

The demon lord scoffed. "Do not flatter yourself miko."

Kagome growled. "What was that supposed to mean? You know what? Never mind. Still, this isn't exactly the most comfortable position, or the most dignified."

Sesshomaru turned slightly to acknowledge her flushed face. "Hn. You were not complaining when you were unconscious, maybe this Sesshomaru should return you to that state if you wish to be more comfortable?"

Kagome mumbled angrily to herself. "You're such an ass. How are you unlike Inuyasha again?"

Sesshomaru tightened his hold even futher, pricking her skin with his claws. "What was that miko?" His voice promised retribution.

Kagome squirmed in his grip once more. "You heard me; with those super sensitive ears of yours I bet. After all, they _are _the reason you basically fainted back there in the first place."

Sesshomaru growled. "Enough." Suddenly, Kagome found herself eating dirt.

"Ow! What the hell was that about! Sheesh, don't get your hair in a knot! It's not like it's a lie or anything!" She rubbed her sore backside.

Sesshomaru rounded on her. "This Sesshomaru refuses to carry such a selfish little slip of a human. Was it not you who was begging for this Sesshomaru's protection just a few moments ago? Now you are complaining that you can feel pain when you could have perished. This is my reward for saving your hide?" His eyes started to tinge to a pink.

Kagome shrunk back from him from her position on the ground. But just as she was about to yell back at him, she sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry alright? I'm just...cranky or something. I'm hungry and aching and tired, so I'm acting like a brat, I know." Seeing his anger dissipate she smiled.

"W-Would it please his highness to forgive me?" She put on her best puppy dog eyes. She lifted her hand in request that he help her up.

Sesshomaru tried to resist her wiles, he really, really did. _Such childish trickery is worthy of Rin. _ But even he, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, could not stay angered at her. She was after all, a human. "Hn. Very well, just see that it does not happen again." He held his hand out, and she grasped it. For the first time the stoic lord realized how small she was when her hand was immediately dwarfed by his larger one.

Kagome thanked him and dusted dirt from her clothes. "You didn't get any serious injuries did you?"

He looked annoyed and she knew he was trying to ignore her. "No." But Kagome wasn't buying it.

"I would believe that had you not lied about that scorpion poison a while back. Seriously, let me see your injuries."

He was silent for a while before responding. "My ears are still ringing, but that is all. Now we need to get back to the castle and meet the others." He began walking down the path again.

Kagome nodded and whispered. "I'll keep it down from now on okay?"

The demon lord answered without looking back. "That would be appreciated miko, thank you."

Kagome's jaw dropped. Remembering to keep her voice down she said "Y-Your welcome!"

After a few minutes of walking Kagome stopped. "I just realized...where are Rin, Jaken and Ah Un?"

Sesshomaru sounded as if he had just rolled his eyes. Don't ask how that's possible, it just was. "If you had been listening earlier miko, this Sesshomaru told you that they should be at the Western palace by nightfall, and we should reach them in a few days."

Kagome sighed with relief. "That's good to hear, I was worried for a second there."

As they walked Kagome could barely take the silence. "So.....tell me something about yourself!"

Sesshomaru froze mid-step, but not so drastically that the Kagome could notice. "Pardon?"

Kagome sighed. "Well I barely know you Lord Sesshomaru, and I've been traveling with you for what...four days? I've told you some things about my time, but I still don't know much about you." Quickly she realized she sound very nosy. "N-Not that I'm prying or anything! I'm just...curious that's all." She shrugged.

Sesshomaru observed her as she waited for his answer, noticing that when she was nervous the miko tugged on her sleeves and chewed on her lower lip. Her emotions could be seen by the blind as far as he could tell. And he realized he got some enjoyment out of her discomfort. But in the end, he decided to grace her with a response. "There is not much to tell miko. And what there is to tell would not interest one such as you."

To his surprise Kagome sped up a little so that she was walking beside him instead of slightly behind. "That's not true at all! I'm sure you have many adventures and gory battles to tell about. Ohhh maybe an embarrassing childhood story? Like, did you ever get caught pulling up flowers from your mom's garden or break her favorite vase?" She laughed to herself.

Sesshomaru however, did not. "My mother is not as pleasant as you imagine. Put simply, she is quite the cold-hearted bitch, in more ways than one."

Kagome nodded, trying not to gape at the fact that Sesshomaru had just insulted his own mother in such a way. "See, now I didn't know that. That's why I asked about you." Sesshomaru gave her a look that said: _How could you not guess that? _ Kagome chuckled nervously.

"But you look like her don't you, your mother I mean? Since Inuyasha doesn't have the moon I assumed...."

When he turned to face her Kagome could not help but reach her hand out to touch teh crescent moon in question, but realized what she was doing and immediately pulled her hand back. "W-Well, what about your father? I've heard a little about him from Myoga but...what was he like really? From what relationship you had with him I mean."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned hard and cold. Kagome cringed. _Yikes, hit a nerve there. _"Sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy-"

"My sire was the strongest demon these lands have ever seen. Our relationship was not the typical one of a father and son. I was the firstborn son of a great demon, and it was my duty to bring honor to the household and become a formidable warrior, nothing else." The daiyoukai smirked ruefully. "And even then it seemed I was unable to reach his expectations."

Kagome looked down at he feet. "That's....sad I guess. But there are some things in life we can't change you know? I bet your father was very proud of you, even though he didn't show it. Maybe...maybe there was something more than just being a warrior that he wanted for you? But he knew that things being the way they were you could not pursue them, and that saddened him?" Hmm...anyway, I think you're lucky to have known your father at least." She got a faraway look in her eyes.

Sesshomaru regarded her silently before asking "You do not know your father then?" Kagome shook her head. "I remember him...just pieces of fading memories. Dark hair, a deep laugh. Being thrown in the air and caught by strong arms. Lots of laughter. I was really too young to remember much. Mom says he spoiled me rotten though. I really wish I could have known him, really known him; he's my _dad_ after all. It's just...unnatural for me, not to remember him I mean. It's such a shame really that I'll never get to know what kind of person he was."

Sesshomaru looked away from her face. "He...."

Kagome nodded. " Died, yes. After Souta was born. It's weird really, that our fathers died the same way." She looked to him. "My dad was a soldier, and he died in battle, protecting our country, protecting mommy, and gramps, my little brother Souta and me."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _There seems to be much about this woman I was unaware of. From appearances I had not guessed she had been through such hardships, and thought that she was simply a dim-witted, loud, naïve human female that followed after that belligerent half-brother of mine like a lost pup. _ Of course, he had seen her strength in the battle with Naraku, but that was the strength given to her by the Kamis, not her strength as an individual.

Remembering her words, his eyes grew even darker, clouding over with contempt. "That is where you are mistaken, miko. This Sesshomaru's father did not die protecting myself, nor my mother, nor his lands and those living in them. He died for that one burdensome human woman and his illegitimate son."

Kagome instinctively put her hand on his arm. But when he turned his hateful gaze on her, she let go of him like he was burning to the touch. "S-Sorry. I know that it might seem...selfish of him. But he loved her Sesshomaru, and to him it was a worthy sacrifice. At least he died honorably; he died in battle, as any warrior would be proud to do. Plus, I always thought in this time it was okay for those of regal or royal status to have multiple lovers. I know wolves mate for life...believe me, I _know_, but dogs don't correct? So what was so wrong-"

Sesshomaru growled and turned to her, his eyes burning with suppressed rage. "If he had bedded another demoness it would not have been an issue, but to bed a human in place of your demon mate, it is more than insulting, it is dishonorable and disgusting."

Kagome felt sorry for Sesshomaru's situation, but her morals won out in the end. Without noticing her pace had quickened to match Sesshomaru's increasing one. "But you said yourself your mother was horrid! I'm guessing this was an arranged marriage and surely she wasn't that great of a partner? She was powerful yes, that's what arranged marriages are for; they unite two people who could breed a powerful heir, but how can you expect him to deal with someone like that? You can't help who you love, Sesshomaru. At least try to understand a little! Be proud of the things your father did that were honorable and courageous and great, and don't always focus on his mistakes!"

Sesshomaru growled at her, snapping his jaws in fury. "How can you talk about such things as if you know? You know nothing, so don't talk so freely about things that aren't your business wench! And do not presume you have the authority to order this Sesshomaru to do anything! I can gut you where you stand girl." He stopped in his tracks and towered over her frame.

Kagome gasped. "You don't have to threaten to KILL me! Or call me a wench! I'm not ordering you around, I'm just saying that maybe this won't bother you so much if you looked at it a bit differently!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "This Sesshomaru never said he was "bothered" by anything. You asked a question, I answered it. It is not my concern whether you are comfortable with it or not."

Kagome sighed, her chest still heaving from yelling. "Okay, look...I didn't mean to insult you its just- let's sit down for a second. I need some lunch anyway. And that's me asking if you would sit with me, not me ordering you ok? So please?" Sesshomaru calmed his rising anger and nodded. At least the miko was capable of being civil when things got difficult.

Kagome sat and pulled out a few sandwiches and a tangerine from her pack. She fished around before locating some chocolate she had packed for everyone. She handed a piece to Sesshomaru. "Here, try it; its delicious trust me. I know chocolate is poisonous to common dogs, but I'm pretty sure it won't do anything to you."

The demon lord took the piece of candy and examined it before sniffing it and popping it in his mouth. Kagome could tell by his eyes that he liked it, but kept her teasing laughter to herself. "Told you it was delicious! Plus, it makes you happy, seriously." Sesshomaru scowled, but could not deny the miko's words. "Hn."

Kagome began talking after a short silence. "Sesshomaru, you can't honestly say you aren't bothered by it. We hadn't been talking about it for five minutes and you were ready to lob my head off. And really, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm guessing you were young by demon standards, that's a lot to deal with. I'm sure people said horrible things about him that no son should hear about their father." She looked at him sympathetically. Sesshomaru noticed this and growled. "This Sesshomaru does not need your pity, I believe I told you this. Find another who will shoulder your cumbersome human emotions." He turned away, silently dismissing her.

Knowing full well what the consequences could be, Kagome reached over and tugged at his kimono sleeve. Even when he sent her a threatening glare, she continued. "Hey, I know this isn't exactly your forte, but we're going to be traveling together for a while, and I just wanted to know more about you that's all. Honestly, I see you as a friend Sesshomaru, not just an ally. I don't pity you, really; actually, I think it's quite remarkable that you've been able to overcome such things and live as you please. It's just a sad story, and it makes me sad when friends have to deal with things like that. My friends and I all have our hardships that have been thrust upon us without our choice, and I just hope there's a happy ending in our future, that's all."

Noticing his rigid posture, Kagome sighed. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'm sorry I pushed you. I guess we'd better get going." Kagome was about to get up to leave when Sesshomaru's quiet voice reached her ears.

"My father was a fool..." Kagome sighed. "...but he was also the greatest demon that ever lived. He was strong, and a good leader, and everyone in his lands loved and trusted him. I was...proud...to be his son." Kagome turned to him and nodded, encouraging him.

Sesshomaru looked toward the horizon as a slow breeze rolled by. "When he died saving that human wen- Izayoi, the high courts and nobles could talk of nothing but the shame of our line, and that we would surely follow in his steps. I had to prove myself constantly, even more so than when my sire was alive. Mother would offer no advice, no encouragement. I barely ever saw her after that day. I no longer wished to stay there, but I knew my duty. I knew that was what father would wish of me, to take care of things and make sure the greedy nobles were kept in line. Everyone marked me for failure but I-"

The salty scent of tears reached his nose. "Miko, why do you cry?"

Kagome covered her face. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just so- Sorry! Keep going. I'm fine." Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, enough of this, this Sesshomaru does not like the smell of tears." He stood up. "Let us continue on our way." Without being asked he held his hand out to her. Kagome wiped her eyes and sniffled a "Thanks" and they were on their way once more.

After noticing that the miko's mood hadn't changed after a few minutes, Sesshomaru did something he thought he'd never do....start a conversation. "Miko."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes still red and puffy. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai internally groaned. _I must be going soft to indulge her like this. _ "Hn. This Sesshomaru recalls you speaking of a younger brother? Souta was it?"

Kagome blinked several times. _Is he..?_ "Y-Yea." She smiled. _He is. He's trying to cheer me up! That's actually pretty...sweet._ "Haha! I never realized we're in the same boat here." Sesshomaru tilted his head. "A boat? A sailing vessel? Miko, we are obviously on land." Kagome giggled. "No, no, it means we've got the same issues, with annoying little brothers I mean." Sesshomaru scoffed. "Indeed." Silently he was grateful that the miko was once again in good spirits.

Kagome scowled. Sometimes I just wanna strangle the little twerp." She made the motion of grinding her fist into her palm. "I mean really, I'm older so what I say goes! What gives him the right to tell me "No"? When mom's out, I'm the boss, duh! But noooooo, he has to goof off and be a brat and who gets in trouble? Me!" Sesshomaru nodded at that. "Just thinking about taming my whelp of a brother gives me a headache. I truly believe it impossible to teach the incorrigible fool a lesson without killing him."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Aha! So you don't really want to kill him! I knew it!" She pumped her fist in the air. Sesshomaru frowned. "Do no presume miko. This Sesshomaru never said such a thing."

Kagome pouted. "What? But you just said-"

The demon lord held up a hand. "All I alluded to was I could not kill Inuyasha, not that I didn't want to. It would be a dishonorable act, even if his existence is a blemish on our family line. I will not slay him unless he poses a danger to others. And when that happens I will not hesitate."

Kagome huffed. "Whatever. You know I'm right." Sesshomaru raised a brow, but Kagome ignored it. "My gramps is crazy, really. I think he's getting senile in his old age. When Inuyasha first came through the well gramps kept attacking him with sutras. They didn't work of course. He thinks they do." Kagome laughed to herself, recalling memories of times past. "Hmmm...I wonder how the others are doing? Well I hope."

Sesshomaru finally asked the question the had been nagging him for some time. "My half-brother can go through that enchanted well of yours?"

Kagome interrupted her thoughts to answer him. "Hm? Oh! Yes, Inuyasha can pass through; though he's the only one so far that can. I don't know why though. It could have something to do with the Shikon no Tama. Hmmm... maybe you could get through since you're related to him? Haha, that would be something. Gramps would have a fit!" Seeing his horrified face, she laughed again. "Hey, maybe you could scare the pants off of Souta for me? You know, just drip some acid near him or go all demon for a second, just to make him wet himself a little!" She giggled even more.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose it would be proper compensation for having to deal with my infantile brother on a daily basis."

Kagome nodded, her eyes alight with determination. "I love Souta, really I do. He's such a great kid and he stays out of trouble, but boy does he know how to push my buttons! Some days I need to count to one hundred just to keep from giving him a good spanking."

Sesshomaru had never been so amused by one woman. _It is her personality. She is so....lively. Every gesture and emotion is exaggerated with her. It is quite humorous. _ Sesshomaru hadn't even realized that he'd been chuckling until the miko pointed it out.

Kagome looked over at him. "You know, you should laugh more often, it's nice." Sesshomaru looked over at her in surprise. Kagome blushed. "You know...it's just a nice sound ok? Jeez." _Way to go 'Gome, just make a fool of yourself. _

As the sun began to set, Kagome started yawning. It was in the middle of such a yawn that she felt strong arms encircle her waist.

So, of course she screamed bloody murder.

"Ahhh! Let me go! Who the- Oh!" Kagome looked to see Sesshomaru giving her a look that said: _Shut up. Who the hell did you think it was? _

Kagome calmed her frantic breathing and twisted around in his hold. "W-What are you doing?" Sesshomaru pinched her arm slightly. "Be still."

Kagome stood frozen, thinking he had sense an enemy of some sort, and was surprised to feel Sesshomaru's youki surrounding them and a light, bouncy feeling beneath her feet. Looking down, she gasped in wonder when she found a cloud underneath her. "Oh! This is your...floating...cloud...thingy! Are we going to fly during the night then?" Sesshomaru nodded. "It is faster this way. Hold on." Kagome nodded and tightened her grip on the demon lord's arm.

She squeezed her eyes even tighter when she felt the weightlessness associated with flight. "Ohhhh boy." She could feel the slight rumble of his laughter through Sesshomaru's armor. "Are you afraid of heights miko?"

No, Kagome did not miss the hautiness in his voice. "N-N-No! I'm just...a little tired that's all."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Hn. Very well. Sleep." Kagome peeked open her eyes to see him laying her on the "floor" of the cloud. _Just pretend it's a giant pillow Kagome. That's all it is, a giant pillow....that's flying! Ahhhh! This is so much more different that flying on Kirara or riding on Inuyasha's back. I feel like I have no control here! _Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Kagome managed to calm down.

She sneezed as she curled into a ball to block the cold windchill increased by their flight.

Sesshomaru noticed this, and without hesitation dropped his moko moko on top of her. "Here. I will be most upset if you fall ill. We cannot afford any more setbacks."

Kagome nodded and wrapped the thick fur around her. "Ohhhh, this is so soft and comfy and warm! Lucky!"

Sesshomare scoffed. "Rest miko."

Kagome yawned again, and her speech was slurred with sleep. "You know....you can call me Kagome....if you want. Miko...could...be anyone. I'm...Kagome. Ka...-yawn-..go...me."

Sesshomaru shook his head. _She is...._ "Hey Sesshomaru?"

He looked down to her silouhette in the darkening sky. "Yes?"

Kagome's face was plastered with a goofy smile. "Thanks for talking with me today...you're...really good company, did...you...know that? –yawn-

Sesshomaru was startled to say the least. "Hn. Is that so?"

Kagome nodded slightly. "I'm...glad...wer're –yawn- friends...." Sesshomaru's eyes couldn't help but soften at the sincerity her felt in her words and in her scent and aura. _Does she truly view this Sesshomaru as a friend? Can I be a friend to her? _

Kagome curled even further into herself. "G'nite Sesshomaru. Don't let...-yawn- the beg bugs bite...."

Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Pleasant dreams.......Kagome."

-

-

Next chapter: Akio's master plan is revealed! Miroku and Sango see the witch! Inuyasha and Kikyo look for Kohaku! Don't miss it on the next episode of....Dragon Ball Z! Uh...I mean, Expected the Unexpected 3


	16. Chapter 16: Lords will be Lords

Chapter 16: Lords will be Lords

-

-

-

Akio closed the door to the high court behind him softly. His outer façade radiated relief and humility, but inside the snake demon was snickering.

_Now where oh where is that dutiful guard? _

Turning the corner he saw the large rhino slouched against the wall next to his room. His eyes were closed, but Akio knew better than to assume the high-ranked guard was not alert. General Takeo was, after all, one of Sesshomaru's trusted soldiers. As Akio's footsteps drew nearer Takeo cracked open an eyelid, before standing up from the wall.

He saluted.

"I trust your conference with the high court went well Lord Akio?" The snake demon nodded, releasing a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that. I was sure they would not hear me and would banish me once more. To think, I was so foolish as to challenge the heir of the great Inu no Taisho! I would not have blamed them if they had sent me away again even after a century of exile." He hid his face in his hands, intending to look shameful, but truly he was hiding his smirking face.

Takeo nodded sagely, patting the "shameful" demon on the back. "Indeed it was a foolish thing Lord Akio, but do not think on it. Our laws are merciful when necessary, and I can see you truly regret what you've done. And apparently so do the high judges. Now! Enough talk of the past. You intend to stay for the welcoming ball I assume? It will surely be a delight!"

Akio nodded. "Yes, I look forward to it! If there is one thing I could never forget about this place, it is the grandeur of the balls and banquets held here. I will have to don something worthy of his highness."

Takeo grinned. "Have you heard the rumors then? They say he is bringing the Shikon Miko with him! Can you believe that? Apparently she's a firey little thing, and his little human ward as taken a liking to her. Many would judge Lord Sesshomaru for such choices, especially because of his father, may he rest in peace, but I know better than to doubt my lord's wisdom. The Shikon Miko is a powerful asset regardless of her mortality."

Akio feigned surprise. "Indeed? I had not heard of that. Surely I am eager to see what kind of woman this Shikon Miko is." A part of him could not hid the predatory tone in this words, but before Takeo could question it, a messenger ran up to him and saluted smartly. "Sir, Lord Sesshomaru's retainer and ward have arrived along with Ah Un. Jaken says that our lord will be arriving with the human woman in a day's time."

Takeo's eyes widened. "A DAY! Damnit Kiro! Why was I not informed of this sooner? We need to prepare for his majesty's arrival. Get the word out among the town. Prepare the menu for the meal and get the rooms cleaned and redecorated. I want this place sparkling you hear? I want the windows to be so transparent that the crows will be dropping like flies!"

The soldier was almost blown back by the force of the rhino's voice and squeaked out a "Yes sir!" before running off.

Takeo turned swiftly on his heel to bow to Akio. "I'm afraid our time has been cut short, Lord Akio. I must go prepare for Lord Sesshomaru's arrival." Akio bowed in turn, and before Takeo could leave, walked up to him and extended his hand. "I wish to thank you for your hospitality General Takeo. Should I get the chance I will tell any who will listen of the wonderful treatment that even one such as me was privileged to receive here at the Western palace. You are truly a remarkable and loyal subject." Takeo stood shocked at receiving such a compliment, but upon seeing the outstretched hand, he vigorously shook it. "And I will tell all of how humbled and grateful you have become in a century young Lord Akio. Good night."

When the burly soldier had disappeared around the hall Akio slunk into his room with practiced stealth and threw a black cloak over his shoulders

Removing another scale, he chanted a sacred language of dark magic before spitting venom onto the scale. In a flash of light, he was no longer at the Western palace. He found himself in the chambers of the sorceress Haruka, who specialized in black magic.

She was currently brewing one of her usual potions, one that most likely involved humans if the moaning mortal in the corner with half of his blood drained out was anything to go by. Cringing slightly at the man's shriveled form; he spoke, knowing she knew of his presence. "I am in need of an elixir that can transfer souls."

Holding up the vial of pulsing green energy, he smirked. "I already have a sample of the youki right here. All I need for you to do is make the potion so that I can switch bodies with the General Takeo whenever I wish, so that not even the great nose of Lord Sesshomaru will be able to tell the difference."

Haruka chuckled from her hunched position over the boiling pot. "I see young lord. You are indeed quite the schemer. You intend to use the body of one of his most trusted generals in order to breed corruption and sabotage his reign form the inside out. Clever, very clever." Her tinkling giggle echoed through the stone walls.

Haruka was far older than he, than even the Inu no Taisho, but she used her potions to maintain her young appearance. It was all rather unsettling to Akio, but she was the best, and with her elixir, it was said even the work of the Kamis could be undone.

She extended her hand, grabbing the vial. "Will you need it before the welcoming banquet?" Akio shook his head. "No. But just after that. I intend to appear before Lord Sesshomaru and the Shikon Miko as myself. I am aware that the law forbids any violence on such nights. I will not be harmed."

Smiling devilishly, the sorceress set to work. "It will be ready by then, young lord. Have no fear that it will prove ineffective. My potions are without flaw. If you should need anything to deal with the Shikon Miko, do not hesitate to ask. I have many a love potion that should prove to your liking."

Akio froze in his steps. "How do you-" Haruka giggled again. "Boy! Surely you are not fooled by my appearance after all these years? I know what you're up to Akio, I am no fool. You intend to forcefully mate that woman, and thus ensure that those who once scorned you kneel before you and beg for mercy. Of course, you won't give it to them will you?"

Akio turned oh his heel and pulled off another scale from his arm. He laughed darkly. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You know _me_, Haruka. Of course I won't. They will wish for death when I am through."

Haruka giggled heartily. "That's my boy! Now leave me be young one. I've got one last thing to do before I begin work on your potion." She drew out a toothed dagger and turned to the half-dead human on the floor.

Akio inclined his head in thanks and spit on the scale. As he slowly faded from view and felt himself being transported back to the castle, the sounds of the human's screams echoed in his ears.

"Ah, it really is such a wonderful sound."

-

-

-

As Kagome returned to the waking world, she smiled dreamily. The miko felt like she was floating on air!

And that probably, _maybe_, had something to do with the fact that she was. Her eyes still drooping with sleep, Kagome petted the blanket of her that surrounded her.

It was not until she realized that it had tightened itself around her that she panicked.

She sat up in a flash, trying to push the fur off of her. "Whoaaa there! Is this thing alive?!" Of course this question was directed at Sesshomaru, wherever he was.

The hair on her neck rose when the daiyoukai's voice rumbled from behind her. "My mokomoko-sama is an extension of this Sesshomaru's youki miko, and an heirloom given to me by my father, it will not harm you. Be still."

Kagome tried to whirl around to get a good look at the stoic lord, but managed to get herself further tangled in the furry, boa-like object. Sesshomaru smirked. "Do you require assistance Ka-go-me?"

The frustrated miko froze and then narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm glad we're on a first name basis Sesshomaru, but at the same time I'm starting to think you're mocking me." He simply shrugged and his eyes danced with amusement at her expense.

On the outside Kagome was peeved, but truly she was elated. _He finally said it! He said my name! _But that didn't mean she wasn't pissed about how he said it, the asshole.

"No thank you. _Lord_ Sesshomaru, I'm perfectly capable of getting out of this thing. I do not need your help."

Struggling in vain, Kagome wrestled with the endless trail of fur until she was red in the face with exertion. "J-Just a minute! All I have to do is- Ouch!" Kagome sucked in a breath. Her hair was tangled and snagged on a piece of fur. Not to mention she felt it getting dangerously close to a certain region that she did not appreciate. At last, Kagome gave in.

"Okay, this fuzzy thing needs to go, NOW. It's warmer that the seventh level of hell and all, and I could just drown in it really. You know....to be honest, I _am_ drowning in it. And I'm starting to wonder if it's developed Miroku-like tendencies....which would mean that you- you know what? I don't even want to think about that possibility. JUST COME UNTIE ME FROM THIS THING!

Sesshomaru shook his head, looking slightly disappointed. "My, my, it seems you have not remembered your manners girl, such a pity. Surely you do not expect this Sesshomaru to actually fulfill such a request when it was asked so rudely? Sesshomaru inwardly chuckled at her enraged face. He couldn't help but to tease her, really. For most of the night he had traveled in silence, and for some reason it unnerved him not to hear her constant chatter. So he needed to do _something_ to get her talking.

It was all so painfully ironic, actually. His father was probably rolling in his grave about now...with laughter no doubt.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you serious right now? First of all, this is _your_ stupid...thing, so it makes sense that this is your fault. I don't have to ask nicely when I know you're doing this just to tick me off. How come I have to use manners but you don't huh?!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That is simple. Because miko, this Sesshomaru is not the one currently trapped with no hope of escape."

The miko groaned. "Sadistic bastard."

Sesshomaru smirked as he lowered the cloud to the ground. "Childish miko."

He turned to face her haughtily, looking down at her as she rolled around in a futile attempt to free herself.

Kagome huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Alrightey then, you asked for this." She wiggled her right arm for emphasis and with the flick of a finger, she zapped the furry appendage.

Sesshomaru hissed slightly under his breath, startled. He had not expected her to use his connection with the mokomoko against him. _Hn. Clever girl. But not clever enough. _When Kagome saw him resist her reiki, she moved to plan B. "You know when nature always calls Lord Sesshomaru? In the _**morning**__._ At first I was worried about finding a good tree but, this fuzzball should do nicely. I mean, it's a lot more comfortable that a thorn bush-"

And suddenly Kagome found herself unbound and receiving the trademark Sesshomaru glare. Kagome turned her own glare on him. After a long silence, she burst into laughter. "You know, you're such a brat sometimes. I know I can be a handful, but-"

Sesshomaru glared. "Do not use such horrid vocabulary when describing me, Ka-go-me."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Do you really want to play that game with me _Sesshou-chan_?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. "Miko do _**not**_-"

Kagome looked at him innocently. "Why whatever is the matter _Sesshou-chan_? You look slightly perturbed."

In less than a second his hand was at her throat and he growled dangerously low. "You will address by my name, as this Sesshomaru has so graciously allowed you, or not at all, understood?"

Kagome sighed, unaffected by his threats. "Jeez, chill out Sesshomaru, can't you take a joke?" When his steely gaze went unchanged she rolled her eyes. "Ok, I won't call you that name or any other name other than your own ever again. Happy now? I don't understand why you get so worked up over something like this! You know how I joke around."

His beast roared for the first time in many days. **Do not harm her, you fool! She is not versed in the ways of inu, she does not know! **

Instead of dropping her to the ground, he slowly lowered her, which was definitely unexpected. He looked away from her. "It is you who does not understand Kagome. Once we reach the Western citadel, you will not be permitted to act as such around me. It is a sign of disrespect among the royalty, and in doing so you put shame upon my ability to rule."

He saw her look of guilt and knew she understood. Shifting uncomfortably, he continued, but could not meet her gaze. "I...It is not easy for me to be so...open...with others, as you must have noticed. Indeed, I believe it to be unnecessary to make friends; they are only a hindrance, a distraction, a weakness.

Kagome looked down at her feet. "....I see."

Sesshomaru quickly continued, seeing that the miko was beginning to assume falsely.

"However, it has come to my attention that I...enjoy...your company Kagome. You are a nuisance, but I find your conversation pleasant. I myself do not remember the last time I laughed. You are wise for your age miko, even if you are naïve. You are powerful, and worthy as the Shikon Miko, and my pack has taken quite a liking to you."

Kagome was frozen with shock. She could do nothing but stare as he spoke to her; spoke of things she never thought to hear from the cold, emotionless demon lord.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat in his discomfort. "Therefore...after considering these developments...this Sesshomaru accepts your offer of friendship in addition to being allies."

Kagome was silent for a moment, and her head was bowed. But Sesshomaru did not have to wait long to see her expression. And when he did his breath was lost to him, if only for a second.

Kagome smiled a smile that took up her entire face. The rising sun framed her face in a halo, and she looked radiant with joy. "Thanks, Sesshomaru, for even taking the time to get to know me. I'm honored, and happy to be called your friend."

Sesshomaru could not speak; the sight of her smile had stymied him. _Just like Rin, this woman. When she smiles, the unhappiness that surrounds her seems to melt away. Her aura is infectious in its giddiness. _

Kagome feel into step with him, and they talked of many things; her time, his castle, their adventures. They bickered, and joked, like they had been friends for eternity. But that's just how it was with Kagome, you never felt awkward about letting your inner most personality shine through. Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he was so open with any individual. It was all perplexing, but for now.....he wanted to just _be_ for once. He wanted to forget all his lordly obligations, and truly be himself for once in his immortal existence.

And just then Kagome turned to him with a grin, and help up a small, thinly-wrapped orb, saying: "Hey, want some chocolate?" He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly in return, earning him a very wide-eyed miko.

Maybe this "friendship" idea wasn't so bad after all. He felt liberated, like he'd found something he was never looking for, but it was what he needed all along.

And His purring beast seemed to agree. **She is radiant indeed. **

Not once did he question whether he was becoming his father.

Not once did he think of what the nobles would say, or if any would try to harm her.

Nor did he care about the high court's criticism.

Because with Kagome, for some reason, _nothing else seemed to matter. _

And suddenly it became clear to him.

_That's_ what friendship was.

And unbeknownst to the demon lord or the miko, a piece of Lord Sesshomaru's heart melted that day.

In the warmth of her smile.

-

-

-

A/N: Yea I lied about Inuyasha and Kikyo finding Kohaku and Miroku and Sango meeting the witch. Next chapter, I promise! Then after that, our two heroes arrive in the Western Lands! Oh the suspense! *mock faint*


	17. Chapter 17: Finally, At Last

Chapter 17: Finally, At Last

-

Miroku had often prided himself on being the one to alleviate any group tension. With a flick of his wrist, or a grope here and there, he would distract his comrades from their current situation whenever emotions ran high.

Of course, all of this was done at the risk of feeling the edge of Lady Sango's hiraikotsu, but it was worth it.

This time however, Miroku was at a loss for words.

Sango had chosen to stay with him in his search for the witch, knowing that her long lost brother was not too far away. Miroku was no fool, Sango's look of calm relief when they split up with Inuyasha and Kikyo was not genuine. She wanted to go and see Kohaku, she wanted to be the first person he saw in that forest. He knew from all these years of companionship that Sango's heart was in torment over Kohaku. _So why? Why would she not run to him when he's so close? She has been chasing him for years. _Miroky had heard Sango crying often when she thought nobody was around, and all for her brother and the tragedy that their family had become.

But she wanted to stay by his side. _Sango..._

Something warm filled the monk's chest, something that he had not felt so strongly until now. Their relationship was changing, he could feel it, that tension. But it was good tension. The kind of tension when to people know they care about each other, and realize that the time was coming to act on those feelings.

Unknowingly in his deep thought, Miroku had tightened his grip on Sango's waist. It was not the groping kind of touch, Sango knew the difference after all these years. Sango turned to look back at him with hesitance and a soft blush on her cheeks. "M-Miroku? Is something...wrong?"

The lecherous monk shook himself from his thoughts and scratched the back of his head with a small smile. "Oh nothing dearest Sango, I was just lost in thought..."

Sango nodded and turned her attention forwards once more. "What are you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Miroku gulped audibly. "Who me? Um...I was just thinking-"

"About why I didn't go with Inuyasha and finally reunite with Kohaku the first chance I got?" Sango said, interrupting him. "Why I chose to go with you when I could have just sent you with Kirara?"

Miroku found his voice. "I just don't understand that after all this time you wanted to see your brother, when you had to chance you decided to go with me."

Sango shrugged. "I think you know the answer to that question, monk. I love my brother, however I trust that Inuyasha will make sure he returns safely. But you-"

Before she could finish Ginta slowed and gestured to the side. "We're here. It's just up ahead."

Sango swallowed her words and nodded to the wolf demon. "Lead the way." She sent Miroku a look that said "_we'll finish this later"_. He nodded to her.

As they came to a stop above the dense forests, an arid, desert-like field appeared before them. There was no grass, and the trees were barren and gray with age. The monk and slayer looked around anxiously. Sango clutched Kirara's fur tighter in reaction to their questionable surroundings. "A-Are you sure that this is the right place?"

Hakkaku looked incredulous. "Are you serious? This plays screams evil sorceress of dark magic." Ginta chuckled and Sango rolled her eyes.

As the group landed by the mouth of the cave, a cold chill and rancid smell greeted them. "This smoke is even offensive to demons, and for humans it is fatal, do not breathe it." Miroku nodded and positioned the sleeve of his robes to cover his face. Sango put on her gas mask.

As they traveled deep into the cave, a coil of nervousness wound itself in Miroku's gut. When he left this cave he would no longer have the wind tunnel, it would be gone forever. He looked at his cursed hand with mixed emotion. It would feel....different without his wind tunnel. He could barely remember a time when he did not possess it. Miroku closed his hand in a fist and put it back at his side. _I must remove you old friend, before you consume me._

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kouga were still searching for Kohaku, and Kikyo was getting impatient. She didn't intend to be a diva, but riding for hours on the back of an impatient hanyou like a sack of potatoes was not something she preferred.

Both males were sniffing the air while Kikyo told them in which direction she felt the jewel shard's presence. Even with all the effort, they had not found the boy. They just kept going in circles.

"Surely we've passed that tree ten times now. Are you both sure you can even remember his scent?"

Both demons turned at growled at her. "Tch, whatever priestess." Kouga grumbled.

Inuyasha was a bit more vocal in his retort. "I don't see why you're complainin' anyway! You're getting a nice comfy ride so just be quiet and look for that jewel shard."

Kikyo dug her heels into his sides, making him wince. "Inu, I'm starting to wish I had put those subjugation beads around your neck all those years ago, so I could "sit" you as well."

Inuyasha blanched. "What? When did you try to put a rosary around my neck?" Kikyo cringed. She had forgotten that she never attempted it once he gave her that gift back then; his mother's lip paint.

"Now Inu, don't overreact-"

Inuyasha growled. "Overreact? Overreact! Kagome collared me because I was trying to kill her, but you? Oh no, you just did it to be a bitch!"

Kikyo's eyes hardened. "What did you just say? Listen, Inuyasha-"

He interrupted her again. "What was the word of subjugation you were gonna use huh? Something humiliating I bet!"

Kouga snickered. "Yea, I bet it was "Dog Turd!"

Inuyasha snarled. "Mind your damn business you bastard wolf! You're so horny for Kagome all the damn time, she's got you whipped and you aren't even mates!"

The ookami slipped, Kikyo blushed. "Inuyasha! Watch your language!"

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the miko on his back. "Keh. We're all adults here, so I'm using adult words. Speaking of those, what was that subjugation word huh? Spit it out Kikyo."

Kikyo looked away from his angry gaze. "Beloved" she whispered.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled. "What was that?"

Kikyo swallowed the lump in her throat. "The word of subjugation I intended to use was...beloved."

Kouga clicked his tongue in reproach. "Bet you feel like shit for brains now don't you InuBaka?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he faltered in his steps. "R-Really?"

The priestess blushed and nodded. "Even so, once you gave me that memento from your mother, I...I just couldn't. But I swear Inuyasha, it was only to protect you. You always get yourself into unnecessary trouble."

Inuyasha grumbled, but no longer in anger. "Keh! That's the same excuse Kagome uses. I just think the both of you like to be in control of everything all the damn time. Feh. I hope she gives Sesshomaru all seven levels of hell and then some!"

The hanyou's ears rang with Kikyo's soft laughter, and the previous tension was gone.

Suddenly, both males tensed up. Inuyasha grinned. "Why that sneaky little runt! Found you Kohaku!"

Koga speed up. "So he must have been in this area long enough to set up traps for any demon coming through."

Kikyo gripped Inuyasha's shoulders as he sped up to catch up with Koga. "You know where he is? What exactly did the boy do?

Inuyasha shook his head. "The puny twerp chose places that would lead us far away from his hideout and traveled in that direction often, probably every day, to make us follow that trial, and then he probably gets to his hideout some other way." Before Kikyo could comment, Koga yelled back to them. "Oi! I figured it out! The slayer runt uses his weapon to swing across the tress without touching the ground, and I'm pretty sure he's been covering himself in demon furs to hide his scent."

Kikyo was astonished at the young slayer child's cast knowledge of escape tactics. Of course, she was required to know how to do such things herself, but she had never seen one so young master it so skillfully. To be able to fool both Inuyasha's and Koga's noses was a feat in itself.

Hidden deep within the forest, Kohaku waited. Had he been his true self, he would have cursed at being discovered, but he was not. So Kohaku readied himself to attack the minute his pursuers made their presence known.

Back at the witch's cave, as the group moved deeper and deeper, things became tenser. At a certain point, Ginta and Hakkaku stopped, their bodies trembling in fear. "W-We can't go any farther, sorry!" Ginta blurted out. The two ookamis turned tail and ran out, leaving a stunned Miroku and Sango glaring after them. Sango shook her head. "Those cowards!" But Miroku couldn't help but be amused. "That's Ginta and Hakkaku for you."

The two turned back toward the inside of the cave and continued walking.

Without realizing it, Sango had grabbed Miroku's hand.

It could have been because she was scared or nervous, or both, but Miroku was content with it. "Thank you Sango, for being here with me." He gave her hand a squeeze.

Sango blushed. "There's no place I'd rather be...you perverted idiot monk." Miroku grinned from behind his sleeve. "And about that I have no complaints fair Sango."

The two rounded a narrow corner to see a tattered flap covering a doorway that was carved into the stone.

Miroku took a deep breath and walked in, pulling Sango closely behind him. "Here goes nothing."

Inuyasha and Kouga landed in the little camp, and within seconds a sharp sickle almost nicked Kouga's face. "What the-?!" The wolf demon jumped back and looked around frantically before he straightened up and spat into the dirt. "Little punk wants to play games does he?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Fine by me." He let Kikyou down, and the miko notched an arrow in her bow. "I will not purify the shard, but I will shoot."

Inuyasha nodded and looked around. Stepping carefully, they all felt around for any traps while listening to hear where the slayer boy was hiding.

Kouga's eyes shifted to the left, sensing something. "Oi mutt! Move it!" Inuyasha ducked and rolled just in time to dodge a large branch that had been carved into a point. "Persistent little shit isn't he?" Kikyo whacked him with her bow. "Inuyasha! Language!"

The hanyou grumbled. "He was with Naraku for a year, I'm sure the kid's heard worse."

Kikyo sighed. The two males had gone back to posturing and shouting insults. _Must I do all the work? _"Oh boys?"

The ookami and hanyou in question stopped their bickering and look toward her. "What?" Kikyo made a face of mock surprise. "I just saw him! He went that way, into the forest!"

Inuyasha and Kouga wasted no time in springing in that direction, still squabbling nonetheless. Kouga barked a triumphant laugh. "We've got you now slayer!"

Kikyo shook her head. "Honestly, those two are so counterproductive whenever their together." She looked in the opposite direction. "You can come out now Kohaku, I will not harm you and those two hounds are tracking a false lead."

After a few moments, Kohaku peeked out from the dense forest and hesitantly watched the miko for signs of deceit. Kikyo dropped her bow and arrows to show she meant no harm. "I will not trick you boy, just come out so we can talk. Believe it or not, that's what we all cam to do, just talk."

Kohaku nodded and fully walked out into the clearing. "You are the miko that Naraku often spoke of, Kikyo."

She nodded and sat down. "Hello Kohaku. You are right, I am Lady Kikyo, and we have much to discuss."

Kohaku tilted his head in confusion. "Discuss? About what? I am no longer attached to Naraku. I will not harm you and your companions."

Kikyo smiled. "Of that I am well aware young slayer."

Kohaku blinked. "Everyone keeps calling me that, I don't understand why I'm a demon slayer all of a sudden."

Kikyo nodded. _So his memory has been tampered with._ She turned to face the boy with a serious face. "Tell me Kohaku, do you know of a woman named Sango?"

Kohaku's eyebrows drew together. "Sango? Who is Sango?"

"She is the woman who travels with the hanyou you saw, Inuyasha. Do you remember him?"

Kohaku nodded slowly. "Yes, and I remember that woman...I feel like I should know her. I feel....safe with her. Who is she to me?"

Kikyo smiled. "Kohaku, I'm going to tell you a story. It's a very important story about you and Sango, and all your memories. But if you want answers you'll have to do something for me first."

The boy nodded. He wanted to know about the strange woman. "I'll do it."

Kikyo stood up and gathered her things. She turned back to him and extended her hand. "I want you to come with me. If you do, I will tell you the story Kagome told me, and there you will find all the answers you seek."

Kohaku looked anxious and unsure, but in the end he stood and put his hand in Kikyo's. "I will go with you. But what about your companions?"

Kikyo laughed. "They'll figure out where we are, and I promise they won' t harm you. Those two are all bark and no bite."

As the two started walking Kikyou looked toward the setting sun. "Now, where to begin?"

A/N: Next time, Sesshomaru and Kagome make it to the castle!!!!! Fluff and evil schemes unfold. I'm so busy now, midterms are soon, and I'm trying to keep up with all these college classes, and pop quizzes. Looking at art colleges and potential areas where I want to go, but I promise I'm not abandoning this story! Look out for the next chapter during winter break probably? And thanks tons for the reviews! I have about 200 now! I love you guys 3


	18. Chapter 18: Westward Bound

A/N: Enjoy! Reviews are adored, criticism is welcome, and praise is invaluable. I wanted to take this chance to wish everyone a Happy Holidays! Happy first night of Hanukah and a special Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it. I love Christmas so much, it makes me feel warm inside. Sure, it's not as much of a white Christmas here in Florida but I've had enough snow to last a lifetime, I assure you. New York City after a snowstorm is hell, it really is.

-

-

-

Chapter 18: Westward Bound 

-

So indeed had Lord Sesshomaru, the most feared demon in all the four lands, the one whose name was respected by many, and feared by all, found a new friend in the spitfire miko called Kagome.

And about four hours into the last leg of their journey, he was regretting it...just a little bit.

Friends didn't think about beheading each other did they? No, he didn't think so. _Silence, just a moment of silence. That is all I wish. __Hnn. Maybe if I use Tenseiga..._

The first couple of hours were enjoyable. Really. Kagome's already pleasant scent was laced with happiness at their budding friendship, and they had fallen into comfortable conversation....until _it_ happened.

-

**Flashback-**

_Kagome laughed again and kicked a pebble in the path before asking another question. "So, what are the other lords like? Am I going to meet any of them?" _

_Sesshomaru frowned slightly. "They are insufferable, to say the least. I've known the Northern Lord since he and this Sesshomaru were mere pups. The oaf still acts like a child." Kagome giggled at the cross look on the daiyoukai's face. _

_He glared before continuing. "The Lord of the South seems to enjoy bringing me to the point of ending his pathetic existence. He is a thorn in my side, as well as the others with his disgusting habits. The Lord of the East hasn't attended any gatherings himself; you are quite familiar with him already."_

_Kagome tilted her head. "I've already met him? We've only been in the East when we....oh boy. Don't tell me it's-"_

_Sesshomaru nodded. "Lord...Kouga." _

_Kagome balked. "He's a LORD?" _

"_Technically, he is still not qualified for the title, since he has not taken a mate, but, like this Sesshomaru, his sire is no longer alive, so the vagabond wolf must rule."_

_Kagome was still mumbling to herself in disbelief. "Kouga....east...lord? I don't believe it... you and he are so......I mean really... __**really**__...a lord? How do you two have the same status? I mean, he wears a skirt. A skirt!" _

_Sesshomaru chuckled knowingly. "The wolf is a very reluctant heir however, and sends a substitute to all gatherings that he is required to attend." _

_Kagome's eyes widened. "So he has to take a mate to be...oh for Kami's sake, why doesn't he just mate Ayame already!" _

_Sesshomaru snorted. "The fool is too caught up in courting you, if I remember correctly."_

_She blushed. "Ugh! He's sweet, really, but now I'm thinking this is all apart of some elaborate plan to avoid his lordly duties." Kagome seethed. "I'm going to have a talk with him when I get back!" _

_Sesshomaru raised a brow and cleared his throat. "That...will not be necessary." _

"_And why not?" She snapped. _

_Sesshomaru suddenly became very preoccupied with a tree they were passing. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Sesshomaru...what did you _do_?" She came to a halt. _

_The demon lord scoffed. "This Sesshomaru did nothing. It is simply logical that you will see Lord Kouga at the castle in due time. He can't attend the ball that will be held in honor of my return tomorrow evening, since he is aiding my half-brother, but he will most likely come to check up on you. As for the ball, you being the Shikon Miko, and my travelling companion at the moment, must attend as well. I'm sure all the nobles will have...questions, and you will have to prove yourself worthy of their counsel." He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Knowing that, I'm sure the wolf will decide to be present this year." _

_Sesshomaru sounded self-assured, but inside he was bracing himself for the worst. 3...2.....1...._

"_Say WHAT? A b-ball?! I am not going to a ball! I have nothing to _wear_! Oh Kami, there'll be dancing right? No! No no no, I can NOT dance. What I attempt shouldn't even be called __**dancing**__. It's tripping and falling on my ass repeatedly to music. No can do. Sorry, nope. Not happening! I can't believe you didn't even warn me!" _

_Sesshomaru inwardly cringed at her outburst. "This Sesshomaru intended to-"_

_Kagome pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Don't 'This Sesshomaru' me! You were fully planning on telling me the moment we got there weren't you? So that I wouldn't flip out on you and risk looking like a mental case in front of all the guests!" _

_The daiyoukai's silence told her she had been pretty accurate in her assumptions. She stomped her foot into the rough dirt. "Ooooh! You!...You're so lucky you don't have any subjugation beads! I'm going to look like a complete idiot in front of everyone! They'll probably eat me for being so...me!" She folded her arms and walked furiously down the path, nervousness and frustration emanating from every pore on her body. _

**End of Flashback-**

-

Since then, Sesshomaru had been victim to her violent aura, her grumbling, and her loud stomping through the woods. His ears were beginning to ache again, and his hand was inching instinctively toward Tokijin.

And he thought _becoming_ friends was the hard part.

_Are women not supposed to enjoy these dances? They dress up in silks and jewels and paint their faces in an attempt to flaunt their beauty. This is the first time I've met a female whose eyes did not light up at the mention of a ball. _

After a few more minutes of throwing a tantrum, Kagome stopped. She sighed. "I'm being pretty unfair aren't I? This must be hurting your ears, sorry." She looked over at him guiltily.

Sesshomaru's blank stare told her she was stating the obvious. She sighed again.

-

"I don't blame you. I _am_ the Shikon Miko, and its pretty much common sense that I'll have to attend things like that while at your castle, it's just...I don't want to make a fool of myself...or of you." She dropped her head. "I'm everything the Shikon Miko shouldn't be. There's no way anyone will take me seriously. I'm clumsy, I'm impulsive, and my dancing is horrific. It's actually painful to watch....even more painful to experience I bet. I'll probably get myself killed from stepping on so many feet!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, his shoulders shaking from the action.

Kagome turned on him. "And what's so funny? If I make a fool of myself, it reflects on you too you know!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Kagome, do you truly believe I would allow myself to be shamed in such a way? That I would set you up to make a mockery of yourself and this Sesshomaru with your...shortcomings?"

Kagome fussed with her sleeve. "...Well...no, but-"

"Then do not worry about it. You will be presentable when we arrive." Kagome looked up at his face to see a glint of mischief in his eyes. _It's getting easier to gauge his emotions...wait...what is he up to? _Suddenly, her eyes sparked with knowing.

Kagome shook her head vigorously and waved her arms in front her. "Sesshomaru...you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking! There's no way you are-"

"Teaching you how to dance? You are correct."

Kagome blushed from her head to her toes. "No! I don't want to! It's impossible anyway. Everyone who tries to teach me fails."

Sesshomaru grunted, looking smug. "They were not _this _Sesshomaru."

Kagome snorted. "You know what I like most about you Sesshomaru? Your modesty. You're so humble, it's almost stifling; how do you do it?"

Sesshomaru glared. "You are being this...sarcastic...thing you once described....I'm guessing?"

Kagome smirked and rolled her eyes. "Nooooo, of course not."

The demon lord pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're insufferable. Why am I friends with you again?"

Kagome laughed. "Because I make your life interesting that's why! And of course because you want to be like me, since you admire me so much as a person."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Yes, you're right. A demon like myself wishes for nothing else but to be a flimsy human woman."

Kagome punched his shoulder lightly. "Hey there! That was some pretty good sarcasm!"

He smirked. "Indeed."

.......

"........"

"Wait, did you just call me _flimsy_?"

"Hn."

"I refuse to stand here and allow myself to be described like someone would describe a table. Take it back."

His brow rose. "I only speak the truth Kagome, accept it. Humans are fragile."

"Argh! Again with the furniture words! Well you know what your _lordship_? You're...you're a....a...ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Just at that moment the daiyoukai scooped the miko into his arms and took to the sky. Kagome's stomach lurched and she clutched onto Sesshomaru's armor in a death-grip. "What the HELL do you think you're doing!"

Sesshomaru grunted at having her scream right in his ear. "Hn. It is late; I'm flying to a suitable area to camp. Then you begin training."

Kagome forgot she was 200 feet in the air long enough to turn and look at him. "What training? When did I ever say I needed...oh...oh! Oh no. Not now!" She buried her face in his shoulder.

Sesshomaru gave the back of her head a skeptical look. "When do you expect to learn? Moments before the celebration?" The miko in his arms looked up at him and pouted. "Apparently that was the plan you had in mind since you weren't going to even tell me in the first place."

The demon lord sighed. "I would have told you in a reasonable amount of time before the ball, I assure you." After a few more minutes of flying, Sesshomaru landed in a small clearing surrounded by thick forests. "Here." He gently set Kagome down, and it amazed her how such lethal claws could be so careful and harmless as well. Without realizing it, she grabbed the clawed hand and inspected it curiously.

Sesshomaru regarded her carefully. _What is she doing? Is there something on my palm? _But he could not help but marvel for a moment how soft her touch was. Was this what a woman's hand felt like? Hands unscathed by long battles and tumultuous wars? Of course the miko had tiny calluses from the use of her bow, but it was barely noticeable as her fingers danced across the skin of his hand. After a few more moments he cleared his throat.

Kagome looked up at the daiyoukai she was currently holding hostage and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I-"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It matters not. Though I would appreciate it if I could have my hand returned so that I may remove my armor."

Kagome dropped his hand like it was on fire and nodded quickly. Her voice came out in a mortified squeak. "Yea, sorry!"

The daiyoukai regarded her strangely for a few more seconds before walking off to remove his heavy armor. Kagome peeked at him shyly from the corner of her eyes. _Jeez Kagome! What were you thinking! Way to look like a complete weirdo. _Meanwhile, Sesshomaru set his swords down and walked over to where Kagome stood in the center of the clearing.

"Now, we will begin your training Kagome. Are you prepared?"

Kagome groaned as he took her hand in his and adjusted her posture. "No..."

Sesshomaru smirked in a way that made Kagome's heart skip a beat in trepidation.

"Prepare yourself. The art of dance is not so different from the art of war."

Kagome gulped.

-

Good thing she restocked the first-aid kit.

-

FIN


	19. Chapter 19: Shall We Dance?

Chapter 19: Shall We Dance?

-

-

-

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk slightly at the young miko's nervous expression. "Be at ease girl, I'm not so villainous as to kill you should you misstep."

Kagome blushed angrily. "I know that!" She looked at her shoes. "Forgive me if I don't want to look like an idiot."

"Indeed." The demon lord chuckled, and Kagome blushed even deeper at the feeling of it's vibration from her position near his chest. She swallowed thickly, but put on a brave face. "S-So what do I do? Do we just..?" She shifted from foot to foot.

"Just a simple waltz Kagome. Surely the Miko no Shikon can manage such a simple task?" Smirking, he held out his hand in invitation.

Kagome shook herself out of her mental constipation. _Ugh! What are you? A three-year-old? You're the Shikon Miko! You eat ne'er-do-well demons for breakfast and godammit you're gonna dance! Now grab his hand! That's right! Grab it! _

Sesshomaru's brow rose at her rapid change in demeanor. It was as if the woman was going into battle! It took more effort than he would have liked to stifle his amusement._ Hn! She is quite amusing. But is she up to the challenge of this Sesshomaru? I shall be the one to deem her worthy of the youkai court! _

Kagome grabbed his hand, trying her hardest not to blush...again. It was Sesshomaru after all! If you had told her she would be dancing with the terrifying Lord of the West a few months ago, she would have bet her life it would never happen.

Despite her inner emotional struggle, Kagome stood perfectly still as Sesshomaru positioned her body in the proper places. Actually, she was standing really, _really_ still. Sesshomaru pressed lightly on her back and she sucked in a breath. It was also then that she realized she hadn't been breathing.

Chest out. Shoulders back. Head erect. Heels together, but legs slightly apart.

And her torso leaning back at a slight angle.

Kagome cringed as her muscles protested. "I thought dancing was supposed to be fun....this is painful!" After a while of standing in position and the demon lord next to her not moving an inch, she slumped, undoing all that Sesshomaru had just done.

Sesshomaru clucked his tongue softly at her action and growled. "Dancing is art form, Kagome. If it was not structured so, Neanderthals like my half-brother would be able to accomplish it without effort." He gave her a pointed look that told her not to move again.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay your lordship, point made." The young priestess was giving off an air of nonchalance, but inside she was definitely reacting to Sesshomaru's closeness. _He's not touching me anywhere....suggestive... but up close it's not hard to miss how....well- how....male he is! It's like having a swim suit model come to take your measurements! And the feel of his claws certainly isn't- WHOA!_ Kagome jumped when she felt a slender, warm hand brush her inner thigh, but she let it go. That is, until it happened a few more times. After feeling the now familiar brush of claws, she broke her stance and went rigid. "S-Sesshomaru....!"

The dai looked up at her innocently. "Hn? What is the matter?" And no, she didn't miss the little smirk hidden beneath that guiltless façade he was wearing. It was there, just really deep, deep down. The demon lord was perfectly aware of what he had done, he had to be!

"Kagome?" His deep tenor brushed against her mockingly. "What is the reason for your anger?" He tilted his head slightly, still smirking, and Kagome flushed, her eye twitching. _Like he doesn't know; the pervert!! What is with these demons and my personal space?! _She closed her eyes tightly, still fighting off the telltale reaction to where his hands had just been.

"It would please _this Kagome_ if his highness would mind his hands while in the presence of a _lady_; I'm not a toy! The Miko no Shikon should be treated with respect. Every other demon seems to find it completely okay to man-handle me, and I'm sick of it. It's weird, I had not expected such dishonorable actions from a lord of your stature, Sesshomaru." Both eyebrows disappeared beneath silver bangs. "Oh? A lady you say? This Sesshomaru was not informed one was in our company." _It is so easy to rile her. _He snickered in his thoughts.

Kagome's jaw dropped, and she pulled herself roughly from his hold. _So it's like that huh? Well two can play at that game, you arrogant dog! _"Well of course you were not informed of her arrival. When I said "in the presence of a lady" I meant **you**."

Well, that did it. She _definitely_ hit a nerve. That is, if the growling was any indication.

She stuck her chin out and tapped her foot; fingers were drumming rhythmically on her arm. "You heard me, and just because we're on friendly terms now does not mean I won't purify you straight to hell."

Sesshomaru narrowed golden eyes, moving closer in order to tower over her. "Such disrespect, and foolishness as well? Have you not gained any intelligence over the years? Your reiki is no match for my youki, and you know this too well."

Kagome shrugged, looking at her fingernails in boredom. "You've got to give respect to get it. And right now, I'm not feeling that much coming from you. Actually, there's this whole violent aura that's really starting to bum me out. Have I finally reached the end of your patience?"

The demon lord sighed. "Do not flatter yourself Kagome. The ookami and my half-sibling may fawn over you, but I will do no such thing. If you cannot act your age then you will surely die at the shiro upon arrival. If there's one thing youkai disdain, it's unnecessary chatter. And you have experienced first hand what youkai like myself do to things they disdain." His eyes flashed red in warning, but he was unaware of it. And his beast took advantage of the slack in Sesshomaru's emotional restraint. **She must submit! We are alpha. She is under our protection. Punish her, make her see!**

Sesshomaru reigned in his anger. _Calm yourself. She is simply brazen, it is her nature. She is not aware of the pact's implications. You will frighten her. _

Kagome's eyes widened and she could not help but to remember that day in Inu no Taisho's grave. His eyes weren't helping either. She subconsciously stepped further away from him.

The daiyoukai sighed, schooling his threatening expression. "Do not fear me Kagome. This Sesshomaru was simply fixing your stance. I was only.... teasing. Your legs are too stiff, and so are too close together. It is not this one's fault you are so tense now is it?"

For a moment she hesitated. "I'm still right though. You don't respect me. And friends respect each other you know. You still see me as beneath you don't you?"

Sesshomaru paused for a while, contemplating her words. But before he could respond, Kagome put up a hand to stop him. "It's okay, I understand. It's not entirely because of race though, is it? I always thought it was but now I see..."

And Kagome did. For the first time Kagome _saw_ Sesshomaru for who he really was; and she was ashamed at how much she had misunderstood him. All her previous perceptions of him had been wrong, mostly. He did not particularly care for most humans and half-demons, but it was more about the fact that they had not proven their worth to him as individuals, and not so much about their race. Of course, it just so happened that the two overlapped along the way. If all he had ever seen of humans resulted in destruction, how could he know any better? Could she really blame him for his way of thinking? Wasn't she always the one to give everyone the benefit of the doubt? In the modern world there were still terrible people, but in the Feudal Era, it was more common to find corruption and death, and devastation. There were no laws binding these men. In this era of anarchy and war, it was no surprise to Kagome that the daiyoukai had developed such a prejudice.

The young priestesss smiled softly. "Well since I have to prove myself to you to earn your respect, we might as well get started."

Sesshomaru just gazed at her in slight surprise. "Hn. It seems you have come to your senses."

Kagome let out a big breath, walked up to him, and raised her arms out in the correct position. She also spread her legs apart a little more. "Just...! Just warn me the next time you intend to seriously intrude on my personal space. O-Or just tell me what I'm doing wrong so I know what to fix!" She was still trying to keep the blush at bay. She was trying really, _really_ hard. _Why did I go back to shy school girl mode? Wasn't I just mad at him? Urgh! Everything is his fault! _

Sesshomaru looked incredulous. "Your modesty is vexing. Surely after traipsing around the countryside wearing that-"

Kagome held up a hand. "Do NOT go there. I don't want to hear anything about my previous choice of dress. Did you already forget what I said about respect?"

The western lord shrugged. "No, this Sesshomaru remembers quite well that you mentioned _earning _said respect." Kagome grumbled something unflattering for a woman to say, and he backed off. He was right and they both knew it anyway.

"Hn. It matters not, as long as you understand my point."

Kagome huffed. "I would if you had one. That outfit was perfectly fine in my time. It's _your_ job to keep you hands to _yourself_."

"Would it cure your modesty then to mention that most demons in my court would find you completely undesirable?" He sighed.

Kagome started, and then glared at him. "What do you mean _completely undesi-"_

"Hn. Apparently not. Do not think on it, miko. This Sesshomaru has the best available servants who will see to your...appearance. You will look every part the lady."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're a horrible friend _and_ dance instructor, you know that? Your version of "helping" is doing wonders for my low self-esteem." Kagome looked peeved, but she couldn't hide the small grin threatening to show. She didn't understand how no matter how many times they fought; they'd always end up smiling and laughing it off.

Sesshomaru scoffed, but found he was grinning slightly as well. "And you, miko, are a terrible student. Did this Sesshomaru mention that the demons in my court would fine you completely undesir-"

"Yea, yea! I heard you! Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

"Jerk!"

However, Kagome was only allowed to stall her lessons for so long. When Sesshomaru was satisfied with her stance and her frame, he put his arm lightly around her waist and took her hand once more, and she hesitantly placed hers on his shoulder. Thankfully the young miko had grown over the years, and was no longer completely dwarfed by him as she was back in high school.

But with the way her hormones were acting, apparently they didn't agree.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw she was avoiding making eye contact with him. "Think of this as one of your exams Kagome. Right now we are "studying". If you don't study properly, you'll fail the test tomorrow night."

After a moment or two of thought, Kagome got a determined glint in her eye. "Hmm....well when you put it that way...."

"Yes?" Sesshomaru prodded

Kagome smirked. "... we'd better get started _sensei._" She did a curtsy. _That_ surprised him.

"Seriously, after all those terrible grades in high school, I am **not** failing another test."

Sesshomaru nodded and their dance began. After a few steps she stumbled in his grasp, falling onto him. She waited once again for the color to leave her cheeks before chancing to look up at him.

"Try to keep up, miko?" He sighed with a bored tone.

"I don't remember taunting being one of the dance moves." She rolled her eyes as she stood upright again.

Sesshomaru looked down at her haughtily. "I have already explained. That is because you have never danced with _this _Sesshomaru."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Keep it up you old hound dog, and I'm going to start stepping on your feet on purpose!"

He paled. "Is that a threat?"

Kagome put on a stoic face. "This Kagome doesn't make threats, she makes promises."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Do you think to mock me?"

"Hey, that was all in respect! I learned from the best didn't I?"

"Indeed."

"But obviously not from the modest."

"I am simply stating a truth."

"That's an opinion, not a fact."

"And who do you know that could prove that statement false? Hn?"

"....."

"Precisely."

"Oh please, I never even said what you were the best at!"

"This Sesshomaru is the best at everything, you know this."

"Oh, just hush up!"

"This Sesshomaru is not the one yelling."

"One day someone is going to knock you right of that cloud of yours! And I'll be there, laughing my ass off."

"Unlikely."

She laughed. "Why? Because you're the best?" She mocked.

"Hn."

"What is with you dogs and monosyllabic answers?"

"What is it with you time-traveling mikos and you're constant noise-making?"

"Argh! You're....you're-!"

"Hn...the best?"

"I was looking for something more....true. Something involving you being an incorrigible asshole."

He scoffed. ".....Define true."

"Ugh. Why am I your friend again?"

"Ah, finally an idea we can agree upon."

"Oooooh! You're the _worst_!"

"This Sesshomaru believes you mean the be-...Miko! Cease your futile attempts to crush my foot and dance properly."

"Oh, don't growl at me; It's your fault I'm resorting to this! _Someone_ has to stop your raging ego before it becomes a danger to innocent bystanders."

"Ridiculous."

"I know you are."

"....."

And as they danced, they jibed and laughed and bickered for hours beneath the waning moonlight. After a while, Kagome was not so uncomfortable with their closeness. In fact, unbeknownst to her, she had moved closer to the demon lord as they twirled across the cold grass.

And of course, she had been dancing a perfect waltz the entire time. But had she noticed?

Of course not, for she was far too busy trying to convince herself that no, she was _not_ getting lost in Sesshomaru's eyes, while also resisting the urge to rest her head on his chest. She had long forgotten what it felt like to be held like this. _So warm...._

Had she said she hated dancing with every fiber of her soul? No, that must have been some mistake.

Because Kagome liked dancing very, very much.

And when she complained of sore feet, her stoic companion did not scold her as she had expected, but instead, had told her to rest her feet on top of his, so that she could still memorize the steps and get used to the twirls. It was how his mother had taught him apparently. The image of a little Sesshomaru balancing on his mother's toes as they spun around had her giggling even while subjected to Sesshomaru's heated glare.

She was slowly lulled by the spinning and the repetitive motions of the waltz, and Kagome drifted off to sleep, still balancing on Sesshomaru's feet.

The demon lord looked down at the miko who had succumbed to sleep, and sighed pensively. He had been doing that a lot recently, sighing. It was all her fault really. He scooped her up and carried her to her futuristic futon, making sure to cover her from the cold with his pelt.

_I....enjoy...her company. Even when we bicker it seems. This...friendship; only now am I beginning to understand its value. But tomorrow...all of it will have to cease. This Sesshomaru cannot act so with a human in the presence of my court, honored guest or not. I must maintain my reputation among the nobles, or they will think me weak. _

Sesshomaru would later blame it on the crescent moon that sat high in the midnight sky, for it always caused him to act out of sorts, as he tenderly brushed some hair from Kagome's cheek.

_Sleep well, Kagome. _

A/N: You're probably choking on fluff right now, some of it still from the last chapter, but what do you want me to say? I'm feeling all cheesy and romantic at the moment. Since some pretty nasty stuff is about to happen once they get to the castle, I wanted them to have this moment to kind of balance it out. Plus, their relationship had to become stronger before that nasty stuff happens or else they wouldn't survive it. I like to think of this point as the moment when their friendship evolves into a sort of companionship. And when you have a friend that's like a companion, they're there when you're happy, but also when you're sad or upset. You'll see some of that soon. And yes, we check back in with Akio and the others next chapter! See you then!


	20. Chapter 20: Arrival Part I

A/N: Me: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzz....... =____= ;; High school is a bitch folks, whoever said they were the best years of your life was a total douche-hole. Sorry dear readers, but life has a habit of hating my writing time.

Enjoy this chapter! I'm on a roll here, so the next one won't be far off!

Chapter 20: Arrival Part I

Kagome felt something cool brush softly against her cheek and swatted at it groggily with her hand. "Buyo...your nose is cold......" She turned over in earnest, curling into the warmth that surrounded her.

Not two minutes later, she felt something cool on her face....again!

She yawned roughly, slightly annoyed that the cat only seemed to bug her in the mornings. "Stupid cat...cut it out. Go piss off Souta for a while m'kay?"

"On the contrary, you will find that this Sesshomaru could not be farther from the two things you just described."

Kagome's brow furrowed in her confusion. "Buyo? Why do you sound like Sessh- oh! Oops!" Blushing, she looked into familiar golden irises and suddenly the memory of last night cleared her clouded mind.

She was going to the Western citadel today.

She was finally going to see Shippo and Rin again.

She had to attend a youkai ball and dance with nobles who probably wanted to eat her for dinner.

She had danced with Sesshomaru last night.

....wait..._what?!_

Kagome shook her head sharply to clear her mind. That last one...surely she'd dreamt about it or something? Because the Sesshomaru she knew, friends or not, did not joke with her, or compliment her, or feel so warm, or speak softly to her, or twirl her around and make her feel so....

Sesshomaru, oblivious to the inner turmoil of his miko companion, and slightly unnerved by her silence, decided to bring her back to reality. "We will be arriving shortly."

Kagome blinked a few times before the sentence registered. It was only then she realized the trees she saw were whipping by in rapid tandem. The cool feeling on her check was _wind._

"Whoa!" Sesshomaru looked on in amusement as Kagome frantically gripped his armor for support. "You see this?" She growled as she used her free hand to gesture to their lofty position. _This_ is something you inform me of as _soon_ as I wake up!"

She could feel him shrug under his armor. "You needed rest, I found it easier this way. I doubt you would have appreciated this one waking you before dawn?"

Kagome opened her mouth to retort, the closed it and pouted. "Touché." Sighing, she curled back up and fell asleep; not wanting to come to terms with the fact that the only thing keeping her from a fatal plummet was a very bored-looking Sesshomaru. _He might just drop me a couple hundred feet for entertainment's sake._ She reflexively pulled the demon lord's mokomoko around her and curled into his side. She had a feeling she would need all her energy once she arrived at Sesshomaru's palace.

_Meanwhile, at the Western palace....._

Shippo ran through the corridors on all fours, looking eager and excited. Several servants dodged him as he rounded a corner. His sprint however was cut short when he bumped into someone.

"I sure hope you're in such a hurry to get to your lessons, young one?"

Blushing, Shippo looked up at the old raccoon demoness sheepishly. "Y-Yes of course Lady Fue, I was just looking for Rin so we could...um...walk to lessons...together!"

The caretaker looked down at the fox kit dubiously. "Ah...I see. Is that so? Then I'd be most honored to inform you that she is already with Master Kau practicing her brushwork. And that the room you seek is in the other direction."

Shippo scowled. "Well...I forgot something in the...uh...kitchen and I need to go look for it."

Fue chuckled. "Alright then young one, this Fue will accompany you. What is it that you lost?"

Shippo looked away nervously. "I-It's nothing okay? Can't I just go alone?"

The demoness' gaze grew knowing. "Surely it's important for you to be speeding down corridors in such a fashion Shippo. Hmm....could it perhaps have anything to do with the arrival of the Shikon Miko you travel with? You must have missed your friend."

Shippo's eyes grew watery. "N-No! I'm strong enough by myself! I don't n-need Mama all the time!" He gasped, and covered his mouth with his hands. "I-I mean! The Shikon Miko...."

Fue's blinked, surprised. "So she's like a mother to you is she? That's quite unheard of. She must be a very kind person, Kagami was her name?"

"It's Kagome!" Shippo blubbered. Fue laughed softly "There, there. Do no fault yourself for missing her." The kit shook his head. "N-No, I have to be brave for Kagome and protect Rin, I promised her!"

Fue smiled, patting the distressed young youkai on the head. "You've been very brave and strong this past week Shippo. Rin has stayed in good spirits without Sesshomaru around. So when you see Kagome, tell her you love her and missed her, and tell her all of the things you did while she was gone. I'm confident that she missed you too, and she'll be so proud of you for looking after Rin like you have."

The fox kit nodded, still sniffling. "Y-Yea."

Fue stood up, and Shippo hopped onto her shoulder. "Now Shippo, will you tell me what had you in such a rush?"

Shippo blushed. "I...I wanted to make something for Kagome, and so did Rin, so I was going to the courtyard to get some flowers so we could make a...a...boookay for her."

Fue laughed. "Flowers then? How thoughtful of you two! I'm sure she'll love it. I assume young Rin is making one for my Lord as well?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I keep telling her he's not the flower type, but she won't listen. Flowers are for _girls_!"

Fue's barking laughter echoed through the halls. "That pup practically looks female anyway!" Shippo paled. "He'd kill you if he heard you say that!" The demoness scoffed. "I raised the whelp _and_ his sire! The Inu no Taisho and I were childhood friends you know, thick as thieves! I can call his brooding son a woman whenever I please! Lord Sesshomaru knows better than to try and intimidate this old coon."

Shippo laughed. "You were his _nanny_? And grew up with his father too? You must be really old! I can't imagine Sesshomaru as a pup at all. Was he a jerk then too?"

The raccoon demoness sighed. "Actually, he had a sense of humor, and a nasty one, at that. But now? Now I have to have enough for both of us. And Shippo, I prefer you used the word..._experienced_. I've still got a decade or too yet!" She snickered. "So, what do you say we pick us some flowers?"

Shippo beamed as he leapt off of Lady Fue's shoulder and bounded for the palace doors.

"Are there any lilies nearby? Those are Kagome's favorite!"

Fue laughed softly, hobbling along after the happy fox demon. "Now slow down young one! I may still have some spark left in me, but I can't keep up with all this dashing about!"

Down in the commander's quarters, Akio admired his reflection.

Well, admired was a....generous...way of putting it.

In reality, he sneered at his appearance. _This revolting oaf must weigh a ton. And when was the last time he showered? The musk clinging to his- I mean _my- _scent is repulsive! _

The mirror depicted Takeo, the commander of the Royal Guard and most trusted of Lord Sesshomaru's officials. He was dressed in fighting attire, and had apparently just been returning from sparring practice with his men. Takeo's body however, was no longer occupied by his soul. Instead, the serpent demon Akio had possessed him using the spider demoness' dark magic.

Akio cackled to himself. _Of course, it was not an easy task. The fool is after all the commander of the Royal Guard; I had to wait until he had finished training, when he was at his weakest; but even then he was a worthy foe, I'll give him that.._ He struggled to put on the formal uniform that he had to wear at the welcoming ball. "Unnh....how he can carry his own weight around a battlefield is a miracle in itself!" His frown deepened when a knock was heard at "his" door.

"General Takeo sir, I have an urgent message from the Council!" He recognized the voice of one of Takeo's closest vassals.

Akio groaned, still struggling with the ostentatious armor. "Give me a moment, Shigure; I seem to be having trouble with these ridiculous armor plates!" He heard chuckling from beyond the shoji door. "Again general? Will you ever be able to dress for these events without becoming incapacitated?" Akio internally sighed with relief. Thank Kami this was a normal occurrence.

Shigure entered, a young strapping hawk youkai with a quiver on his back, and helped him into the heavy armor. Akio grunted under the weight. "I've never had a skill for these things, you know that m'boy." He almost retched at having to use such endearing language.

Shigure scoffed. "I'll say general. So? Are you looking forward to our Lord's return?"

Takeo grinned. "Very much so! I have been anticipating Lord Sesshomaru's triumphant return to the palace for quite some time. We have much to speak out, him and I. I hear he has a guest this time? The Shikon Miko?"

Shigure brightened. "Yes! I heard so myself. From what rumors say she's quite a beauty, but a very...peculiar woman. Her dress and mannerisms are very different from what we are used to."

Takeo smiled. "I'm sure she's charming nonetheless. That fox kit and young Rin have talked of nothing but her of late. They sing her praises through these halls on a daily basis!" He chortled.

Shigure nodded, smiling. "Indeed. Well, we'll be sure to find out tonight won't we?" He turned and bowed swiftly. "See you then general, sir."

The general returned it with a slight nod and a chuckle. "Until then m'boy. And get dressed! If I have to clunk around in this obnoxious armor, then you do too!"

As soon as the hawk demon was out of the room, Akio let out a breath and sagged against the wall. "I would never expect Sesshomaru to keep a plebian such as this in his good graces. What competent general speaks so informally to those under his command? This is why the Western Lands should be in my control, so that I can rid the lands of these worthless imbeciles." He spit bitterly onto the polished wood floor, but this time there was no acid. Realizing this, Akio cursed under his breath. _That fool now has _my_ abilities! It did not occur to me, since they are so ingrained into my nature....damn! I must see to him immediately and fix this. _

The general made his way to his old room in the guest wing with much difficulty. Vassals and generals and servants constantly stopped him to chat, or discuss the ball. But he hid his anger well, and smiled amiably at them all.

He pushed open the door to the guests chambers. "Oh Akio....it is I, General Takeo! I believe we have some...business to discuss."

Nobody saw the sinister grin on his face as he shut the door.

* * *

When Sesshomaru handed her a wrapped package, the futuristic miko looked up at him curiously. "What's this?"

The daiyoukai discreetly put his hands in his sleeves. "You must be dressed appropriately upon arrival. The kimono you are to wear to the ball is waiting at the palace, but upon entry into my lands many will know of your presence, and come to greet and....observe you. Your unorthodox mannerisms are not unknown among the youkai gentry."

Kagome was very quiet as she tore away the paper from the package. With awe she ran her fingers against the cool, fine, silk. "Oh, wow....this is...beautiful." Sesshomaru shrugged. "It will suffice." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks Lord Sesshomaru, really. It's _gorgeous_. I'm really afraid to wear this though, I just couldn't."

Sesshomaru straightened, glancing down at her sharply. "You do not like it?" Kagome bit her lip to keep from snorting with laughter. _He's so adorable sometimes! _ "No, no! That's not what I meant. It just looks terribly expensive and I'm clumsy and I'll probably-"

Sesshomaru cut her off with a lifted palm. "Do not. By not agreeing to wear it, you are insulting this Sesshomaru and his house." Kagome cringed. His indifferent look told her he was slightly offended. Getting up, she bowed lowly. "I apologize, my Lord. I am honored to receive such a beautiful kimono; I will wear it with pride."

The demon lord shifted uncomfortably, but gave a slight nod. "This Sesshomaru is pleased." Kagome brought her head up gracefully, and smiled. His eyebrow lifted. "I see you've remembered to retain formalities? I can trust you to act accordingly, yes?"

Kagome sighed. "I know how important the respect of your people is to you, and even though I'm not used to acting so proper, I'll do it."

"This Sesshomaru thanks you, Shikon Miko." And Kagome could tell he actually meant it. It wasn't often that Lord Sesshomaru thanked anyone...for anything...at all....ever.

There was a lapse of silence before Kagome giggled. "Haha! I'm sorry, but we sound so phony right now!" She covered her mouth prettily.

Sesshomaru himself could not help but chuckle. The girl was right, even he had gotten accustomed to their relaxed conversation. There was a twinge of longing in his chest for some reason, but he could not discern why. He felt...ill at ease about this new development. He was one who valued honor and formality and presence, but.... During his time with the miko, he had seen the value in such an amiable relationship. For once nothing was expected of him, he wasn't _Lord _Sesshomaru anymore; he was just Sesshomaru, a friend to the miko Kagome. There were times when he felt like a great, cumbersome weight had been lifted from his shoulders, like he was free to do as he truly wished, and she would not judge him like so many others had before her.

"I can't wait to see Shippo and Rin. Do you think they've turned the place upside down yet?"

Sesshomaru paled; he pinched the bridge of his nose. Kagome laughed. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Sesshomaru looked toward the west. "I have a feeling that I will have much to answer for when I return. Fue must have her hands full. Come miko, we depart." He extended his hand. She took it.

As they ascended on Sesshomaru's youkai cloud, Kagome could make out the Western citadel in the distance. "I can tell from here it's a wonderful place Lord Sesshomaru. I need to see about getting you a "#1 Demon Lord" mug." She joked.

Sesshomaru didn't show it, but his chest filled with pride at Kagome's words, and he unknowingly increased his pace. _It is not often that I yearn for home. Perhaps it is the miko's presence that makes it so._ "There will be much to do once we arrive, and many will not take kindly to your presence. But do not show them fear, you are the Miko no Shikon, and you command respect, human or not."

Kagome shrugged. "Since when have I been afraid of a bunch of big bad youkai anyway? Remember how I was when we first met? No sense of self-preservation whatsoever!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Indeed. I thought for sure you had a death wish. And after traveling with my half-brother, I didn't fault you for it. But your tenacity earned you my respect, miko, make no mistake. There is not much difference between the brave and the foolish."

Kagome smiled. "Then who are you oh courageous one? Lord of the Fools?"

Sesshomaru leveled his gaze at her, eyes dancing with amusement. "Hn...perhaps I am."

Kagome blinked, surprised. "...You do realize I'm telling everyone I know you just admitted to that right? If Inuyasha knew-"

Sesshomaru growled, now regretting what he had said. "Miko....!"

"Alright, calm down big dog! I promise to behave myself, scout's honor." She crossed her heart and made a locking motion in front of her lips, throwing away the key "Now, my Lord, shall we proceed? It would please this Kagome greatly to see your wonderful home."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, the low rumble of his laugh vibrating against her skin. And a part of Kagome lamented that she wouldn't hear him do so for quite some time.

She sighed as the giant doors to Western citadel appeared before her eyes. _Well, here goes nothing._


	21. Chapter 21: Arrival Part II

Chapter 21: Arrival Part II

"Make way! Lord Sesshomaru has returned!"

"Open the gates!"

"Lord Sesshomaru has arrived!"

Kagome looked up in awe as giant bear youkai pulled open the large doors. They bowed low as Sesshomaru ushered her through the gates. "My liege."

Sesshomaru nodded courteously toward the burly demons before motioning to a smiling, but very regal youkai to his left.

His skin was slightly darker than Sesshomaru's; his hair was jet black, and pulled up in a high ponytail. His armor was intricate, and a very dark black as well. The only hint to his presence was the glow of his silver-blue eyes and the silver accents to his armor. Before he stepped out into the sunlight, he seemed to be a shadow on the wall. As he walked toward them, Kagome marveled at the light blue diamond marking on his brow and the thin stripes along his cheeks. He looked like Sesshomaru, and even with her powers on the fritz since the nightmares, his aura told the miko he was just as powerful. _Definitely a daiyoukai._ She tried to squash the fear bubbling in her chest at the thought. From her past experience with youkai of high stature, Kagome was worried he wouldn't take to kindly to her.

"I trust things went smoothly in my absence Takeshi?" Sesshomaru's smooth baritone echoed through her turbulent thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

Instead of staying behind like the other soldiers, Takeshi had moved to walk slightly behind Sesshomaru, as was expected of him. "There have been the usual....disturbances, Lord Sesshomaru. As I'm sure you can guess."

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes darkening. "He is here then." It wasn't a question. Takeshi affirmed it with a grunt. "There was not much we could do. He is staying in the guest wing. The general and I did not feel comfortable-"

Sesshomaru stopped him with a raised hand. "Do not fear Takeshi; you both handled the situation accordingly. It is most wise to keep him close."

"You mean....Akio right? That's his name isn't it?" Kagome interjected meekly.

The two demons looked in her direction. Kagome had been listening in, still feeling slightly out of place. Many demons had given her murderous glances as they walked by, while others just stared in fascination. Sesshomaru was not unaware of the attention the miko was receiving, and instinctually pulled her closer to his person. Wanting to take the miko's mind off of the reactions to her arrival, he motioned to the demon beside him.

"Takeshi, I believe introductions are in order. The woman beside me is the famed Shikon Miko, Kagome. I trust you will do all in your power to ensure her safety and comfort during her stay. Kagome this is Lord Takeshi, a daiyoukai like myself, a comrade and ally whom I trust to rule in my absence along with General Takeo, who you will be meeting shortly."

Takeshi demon blinked a few times before his eyes widened. Looking around Sesshomaru who was walking between them, he took in the young woman.

"I'm terribly sorry Lady Miko. I did not see you there." He smiled warmly. It seems Sesshomaru here was doing his best to mask your scent by flaring his aura about. I've never seen him so protective." Kagome giggled. "Is he now?" She looked up at Sesshomaru curiously.

Sesshomaru cast Takeshi a warning glance and the youkai chuckled nervously_. _Clearing his throat Sesshomaru put his mask back into place. "I was simply making my presence known throughout my lands, Takeshi. It is what I do every time I return. Do not presume that I would display such childish-"

Kagome and Takeshi had stopped walking, and were making formal introductions, leaving Sesshomaru to scold nothing but air. With a sigh he walked back toward them.

Kagome smiled after bowing formally. "Just call me Kagome, please. I was never comfortable with titles to begin with." Takeshi raised a brow, not unlike Sesshomaru. "Oh Miko-sama, I could never refer to someone of your stature in such a familiar way-"

Kagome blushed prettily, waving him off. "Just call me Kagome in private then, really. If it really bothers you, Higurashi will do just fine."

Takeshi sent a surprised glance to the brooding demon lord on his left, who shrugged slightly. "She is not from a world of titles and formalities Takeshi, indulge in her whims if it will silence her. Trust this one that she will not cease her whining if you try to deny her."

Kagome turned to him, her hands on her hips. "I don't remember asking for your opinion _Lord_ Sesshomaru." He opened his mouth to retort, but she beat him to it. "And no, being a lord does not mean you can just give your opinion on everything." She rolled her eyes at his disgruntled look. "You always bug me about this, ever since I wouldn't call you by your title before. I'm not being uncivilized or disrespectful; I just don't feel comfortable with all the pomp and circumstance. And for your information, I do not _whine_...oops!" She covered her mouth, her face flushing even further. She had forgotten to curb her tongue around him! "S-Sorry! But you _were_ being a jerk!" She whispered hotly.

Takeshi let out a booming laugh. "Oho! She's quite the spirit isn't she? I can see why you brought her along!" Kagome smiled triumphantly. "He needs someone to challenge him or he would become even more insufferable than he is...and of course he'd be bored without me."

Sesshomaru sneered. "Do not encourage her Takeshi. She is supposed to be _behaving_ herself." Kagome laughed nervously, her scent tingeing slightly with guilt. "Oh, right... stopping now!" The trio began walking toward the palace. Kagome and Takeshi made small talk with Sesshomaru interjecting on occasion.

"Ah! So you're a snow leopard demon? You're true form must be beautiful." The miko gushed.

Takeshi waved her off, obviously pleased. "Oh no, Kagome-san, it is nothing special really."

Sesshomaru interjected. "Takeshi is an inverted snow leopard to be precise. But he doesn't stand around and look _pretty_ foolish girl; he serves me for reconnaissance and infiltration assignments."

Takeshi beamed under Sesshomaru's praise. "We're also best friends. We grew up together, mostly."

Kagome feigned shock and hurt. "Why, my lord! You have a friend? And I thought I was your first!"

Takeshi laughed when Sesshomaru tensed with anger. "Relax my lord; I'll nurse your ego. Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have any friends, but if he did, I'm sure we'd be on top of the list....though I doubt there would be enough names to make a list at all." He whispered the last part playfully, trying to rile up his old friend.

Kagome laughed, eyes crinkling with mirth. "I like the way you think Takeshi-san."

Takeshi chuckled, and Kagome found she liked the sound. "And I enjoy your pleasant conversation Lady Kagome. I have a feeling we'll get along quite easily, you and I."

Sesshomaru put his fingers to his temples. _I should have never introduced them. Never ever. _However, along with annoyance, Sesshomaru felt a twinge of something else in his chest as he watched the miko exchange pleasantries with the leopard demon. Takeshi was always very comfortable around women, but a flirt he was not. He knew the leopard had no prejudice against humans or miko, so could trust him to ensure Kagome's safety, but... he hadn't expected the two to warm up to each other so quickly. There was a glint in Takeshi's eye that Sesshomaru was wary of. There was no scent of ill will, but Takeshi's demeanor had take on a certain...predatory appearance. It was a look the daiyoukai rarely saw on his comrades' face and yet, there it was. _Hn. He is attracted to her. _ Again that tightness in his chest threatened to rise to the surface; just what was it that bothered him? Was it because of the pact? His beast growled within him, reacting to the presence of another powerful male. It was unavoidable, but Sesshomaru did not expect to feel so strongly.

_I trust Takeshi far more than any other under my command aside from Takeo, and caring for the miko would be a plus as he is her personal guard, but there is something unsettling about this development She is unaware of the blatant signals of attraction he displays. Interesting... _He continued to watch as the miko and the leopard exchanged pleasantries, and Takeshi gave her a small tour of the citadel.

And he could not help the wave of possessiveness overtook him once more, as it had when they arrived. Slowing his pace slightly to walk beside Kagome, he took her arm. "Miko, we have arrived."

Kagome stopped her conversation to look around. The regal palace appeared in all of its glory before her eyes. Rows upon rows of armored Western Army soldiers bowed in welcome. "My Lord!" They all chanted; bowing smartly before standing erect as the group walked passed. Slightly overwhelmed with the grandness of it all, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru nodding politely before striding swiftly past them.

Suddenly, his spine seemed to go rigid and his shoulders tensed. Kagome winced as he grabbed her arm roughly, his claws pricking her skin. She also saw Takeshi tense as well, and immediately her senses went on edge. The demon lord urgently whispered something to Takeshi, who then nodded, turned, and smiled at her amiably before quickly departing. But not before bowing and kissing her hand softly. "Until tonight, Lady Kagome." And then he disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru steered her into the palace doors, sweeping by rows of bowing servants, and even Jaken, who immediately began squawking in protest.

"My lord this Jaken is overjoyed that you've returned home safely! Rin and that insufferable fox kit have been such a terror, but I did my best to watch over them as you commanded! They are in the study taking lessons." Kagome's head perked at the mention of her two favorite children. "Shippo and Rin! Can I go to them?" Jaken sent a reproachful look Kagome's way. "No you stupid girl, they are practicing their brushwork! You will not disturb Master Kau's lessons with your silly whims!" She promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Miko, I suggest you do not deal with all of the staff in my castle in such a way." He hadn't looked back once. Kagome huffed. "Well, I'll act my age when a certain someone stops dragging me through the castle; it's undignified, my lord."

Sesshomaru grimaced. "This Sesshomaru would have preferred you arrive in a more appropriate fashion, but something has...come to my attention. You must not travel freely around the castle right now. And you cannot be seen in the main corridors."

Kagome dug her feet into the floor, trying (and failing) to stop Sesshomaru from pulling her along. "Lord Sesshomaru, what's going on? Is there an emergency? Are Rin and Shippo alright? Is the palace under attack? Are we-?"

Sesshomaru ducked into a vacant room and slid the door closed. His eyes were slightly frantic, and he was definitely on edge. He had the appearance of a cat with its hackles raised, if you could imagine. He looked to her after checking the room, and ran a clawed hand through long silver locks. "Akio, the snake demon I spoke of prior, is here as we predicted." Kagome nodded quietly. "I can feel the aura from my night terrors. He's here, somewhere. But you knew that right? I don't understand what the problem is. I thought we were going to act like we didn't know?"

Sesshomaru began to pace. "This one is not...completely certain of what the fool is trying to do exactly. But since he has appeared before you while you slumbered, I am guessing he's after you." Kagome nodded again, shuddering when she remembered the lustful gaze and the words dripping with venom as his breath rasped against her neck. "Yes, I remember."

Sesshomaru took her by the shoulders. "Miko, remain calm. He will not harm you so long as I am here. Understood?" She nodded mutely again. He let go, and Kagome resisted the urge bring those strong arms around her once more. She had put the nightmare out of her mind, but now that she had to recall it.....

"I do not know of his whereabouts at present, and so I will not risk making the formal announcement of our arrival until his location is known. He could be planning something. He has had access to some areas of the palace for a week or so, and I suspect he could have planned something for our arrival." He got a faraway look in his eye that told Kagome he was speaking from experience. "Akio always did have a talent for luring his targets into a false sense of security before striking."

He was silent for some time, until Kagome put her hand on his arm. "He really betrayed you, didn't he? You trusted him, and he tried to take your lands from you, the only thing you had left from your father." He didn't acknowledge her words, but the way his eyes turned to steel told Kagome she was right. "Is that why you won't trust anyone?" The hand gripping his arm tightened.

Suddenly he rounded on her, his eyes burning. "Do not presume to understand this Sesshomaru, wench. You know nothing of what you speak." Kagome gasped, her eyes narrowing. "Don't get angry with me because I'm worried about you, Sessomaru. That's what friends do."

He turned from her, roughly pulling his arm from her hold. "Do you not recall what I told you miko? Once we entered my lands, you became the Shikon Miko, and I became Lord Sesshomaru, nothing more. We are tentative allies as far as anyone else is concerned. Takeshi is not foolish enough to publicize our close relationship, and I trust you to act appropriately. I let the childish banter between you and Takeshi take place because you seemed unnerved, but know that I will not tolerate such things again. You are to address him formally and with no sense of familiarity, and you are to speak to me in a manner fitting of your stature as well as my own. Are we understood Miko?"

Kagome gaped at him, feeling slightly hurt by his cold response. She closed her mouth, her lips pressing together in a thin line. "Fine, I understand perfectly, my _lord_." She abruptly turned away from him and wrapped her arms around her midsection, suddenly feeling quite cold.

They waited in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity before a small knock was heard on the door.

Sesshomaru could smell that it was Takeshi. "Enter." The tall demon walked purposefully into the room before casting a confused glance at the miko and demon lord before him. They were on opposite sides of the dimly lit room, facing away from each other. He coughed nervously. "Uh...well, Akio's location has been confirmed. He is back in his quarters dressing for the ball as we speak. General Takeo is watching him."

Sesshomaru pushed off from the wall he was leaning on. "Very well. Please escort the miko to the kitchens so that she may eat before the formal announcement. Tell Lady Fue to meet me in my office." He strode swiftly out of the room as Takeshi bowed. "Will do, my lord." He glanced up to see Kagome standing next to him. "Are you excited for the festivities this evening Lady Kagome?" He said as he ushered her from the secluded room and into the main hall.

Kagome shook her head in the negative. "I'm more nervous than anything, Takeshi-sama. I have a feeling I will not make a worthy first impression on the youkai nobility."

Takeshi looked at her strangely. "Alright my dear, what happened between you and Lord Sesshomaru? The tension in that room was suffocating. And your use of proper titles is enough of a giveaway." He could tell Kagome was very upset, and it did not sit well with him. The leopard youkai had just met the woman not to long before, but he felt drawn to her, and seeing her in such a mood was unacceptable to him.

The young woman sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I really shouldn't be surprised that he acts this way, its happened so many times now. Everytime I try to get him to open up to me just a little bit, he gets so angry and says such cruel things to me and I-" She sighed shakily. "I'm not going to cry, so don't worry. I'm just...I'm tired."

Takeshi nodded. "Do not take what he says to heart Kagome; he is simply that kind of person. He will not let anyone get too close to him, and I'm guessing you know why now." Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't want to be friends after all anyway. According to him, I really shouldn't' even be talking to you so familiarly, and I'm pretty much barred from having a normal conversation with either of you, and probably everyone else in this damn castle." Takeshi growled. "He can be so cruel sometimes, that idiot." He pinched the bridge of his nose, understanding why his friend was being so cold towards the girl. "Kagome, don't listen to a word of it, he's just acting like a pup. For now though, ignore him as much as possible. Only address him when in the presence of others, and otherwise just pretend you do not know him."

Kagome stopped walking. "Why would I do that? I'm his guest, I can't just ignore him! Sure, he's being a jerk, but I won't sink to his level." Takeshi smiled. "You are truly an interesting woman Kagome, but I urge you to follow my advice. I assure you it will get his attention. When he finally stops acting like a child and initiates conversation, ask him about the pact."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "The pact? But why would I...wait, how do you know about the pact?" The snow leopard chuckled. "Call it a cat's intuition. Just remember what I told you alright?" He stopped in front of two wooden doors decorated with the figure of a large dog. After you, milady." Kagome smiled and stepped through the doors. They swung open easily to reveal a large, bustling kitchen.

Kagome's eyes scanned the room in awe. "This kitchen is bigger than my house!" Suddenly, she was on the ground with an armful of two squealing children.

"Mama!"

"Miss Kagome!"

Kagome gasped and hugged the two fiercely. "Rin! Shippo! I missed you two so much!"

Shippo wiped the tears from his face quickly for letting go of the miko he held dear. "W-We picked these for you!" They both pulled out a small bouquet of flowers and held them up to her. "Shippo told Rin you liked lilies, so Rin, Shippo, and Lady Fue went to pick them!"

Kagome sniffed the flowers and hugged them to her chest. "They're beautiful!" Rin peeked over Kagome's shoulder and then ran to hug Takeshi who stood behind her. "Taka!" The snow leopard demon picked the girl up and spun her around. "How have you been little one? I trust you've kept up your studies?" Rin bobbed her head. "Yes! Shippo has been taking lessons with Rin too!"

"Well, from what I've seen he's taken more to scampering about the halls all day Miss Rin." Rin and Shippo both turned to see Lady Fue coming from the cooking area. Shippo blushed when Kagome raised a brow at him. "It's nothing like that Kagome; I was looking for the garden so I could pick flowers for you!" His voice softened. "I missed you a lot." The young miko smiled and kissed his hair. "I missed you too Shippo, thank you for being so brave." The fox kit beamed, and Lady Fue nodded. "See young one? This Fue told you she would be pleased."

Kagome looked up to the elderly raccoon demon who was regarding her with knowing eyes. "Hello. You must be Lady Fue. Lord Sesshomaru mentioned you. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

Fue nodded her head in turn. "Likewise my dear. These two have spoken of nothing but your kindness this past week. It's an honor to meet the Miko no Shikon." Kagome blushed. "Just Kagome, please."

She looked dubiously at Takeshi who shrugged. "It's refreshing you have to admit. Just go with it! I was informed by our Lord that she is quite stubborn." He laughed at Kagome's scowl. "Am not!" She swatted his arm playfully.

Fue clapped her hands. "Well now that everyone's acquainted, its time for a snack. Daisuke!"

A short mouse demon scurried up to her. "Yes m'lady?"

Fue gave him a cut of cheese. "Be a dear a tell Shun to whip us some dumplings with a large bowl of rice?"

The little mouse took the cheese gratefully and saluted. "Right away Lady Fue!" The raccoon demoness chuckled. "Thanks dear. And tell your parents I'll be stopping by for tea later!" She shouted after him as he disappeared into the chaos of the kitchen.

They all sat in the kitchen, eating and laughing at the occasional funny story from a cook or house servant, and especially at Takeshi and Shippo's entertaining imitations. Kagome was so glad to be reunited with the children again. She had missed the lightheartedness they brought to her, and Kagome found herself forgetting all about the ball and Sesshomaru's rudeness.

After everyone had eaten and caught up with each other, Takeshi slipped out, saying he needed to prepare, and that Lady Fue would escort her to the main hall for the formal announcement. He took Shippo and Rin with him, promising to drop them off with the maidservants so they could get ready as well. As they were bidding the cooks and servants farewell, Kagome left knowing she had made a few really great friends.

As Lady Fue and Kagome walked toward the main hall, the demoness smiled warmly at her. "They liked you, you know. And winning over the staff in this place isn't easy to do, especially for a human, miko or not."

Kagome sighed. "Really? Do you think so? I don't really like thinking that people will hate me just because of what I was born as. It's wrong."

Fue nodded. "It is true that people should come to know others before judging them. But sadly not many think in such a manner. You are truly a gem Lady Kagome, and I believe this place will benefit from your presence." Kagome blushed. "Oh no, I don't think I'll make that much of an impact."

Fue laughed. "Nonsense! I could tell from the way Sesshomaru spoke of you in his letter that even he was warmed up to you my dear. And I believed such a feat impossible!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well then obviously you haven't spoken to him lately, because he sure isn't singing my praises now. He thinks I'm going to embarrass him I bet. He doesn't like how informal I am with people. Can you believe him?"

Fue smirked knowingly. "Oh he told you to act proper did he? That's not surprising."

Kagome growled in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. "How come everyone looks like they know some big secret when I tell them that?"

"You'll find out soon enough my dear. Now! Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

They turned the corner to find Sesshomaru speaking in soft tones to a guard. When he looked up, Kagome looked down at her feet. _I'm not sure about this....ugh; I don't want to do this right now. _ She saw Takeshi sweep by them and into the hall, giving her a reassuring glance and putting a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "She'll do fine, the servants already love her." He whispered just so the demon lord could hear.

Sesshomaru sighed as they guards opened the door and the miko walked up beside him. _It is not the servants that worry me._ As he stepped into the room, his golden eyes immediately found the green ones staring coldly at him from across the room.

_Not the servants indeed. _

Sesshomaru failed to notice the ravenous gaze of a particular general who was standing not too far from the dais from which western lord was to speak. His tongue raked over his teeth hungrily before he addressed Lord Sesshomaru as he walked past.

"So glad to have you back with us, _my lord._"

Sesshomaru nodded to him. "Good to see you are well, Takeo."

From deep inside the general, Akio cackled with triumph.

"_You're mine now Sesshomaru, and so is your precious miko!" _


	22. Chapter 22: Something Wicked

A/N: Yo! Spring break is basically God's gift to students everywhere. I leave for my first long driving trip to Miami with the parents. wish me luck by reading and reviewing folks! ;) Enjoy!

-

Chapter 22: Something Wicked...

-

-

-

Inuyasha didn't know if he should be grateful that Kikyo found the little twerp, or pissed as hell that she sent them on a wild goose chase to do it. But, being Inuyasha, he went with the "pissed as hell" option.

It was the one emotion that didn't confuse the hell out of him.

"So you're sayin' that he wouldn't have come out if we were there? That's bullshit Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha you know as well as I that you two were posturing and growling and shouting threats to his life the whole time we were searching. If I were the boy I would not respond to such a tactic either."

"You couldn't have at least dropped us a hint or two?! Me and the stupid wolf were runnin' around fer who knows how long thinkin' we both lost our fuckin' minds!" Koga sneered at Inuyasha's insult, but had to nod in agreement.

"For once I agree with Dog Turd. Just because I'm youkai doesn't mean I enjoy running around for hours on a false lead. I'm Prince of the Eastern Wolf Tribe! I don't run errands for useless humans."

Inuyasha turned on Koga defensively. "Watch it fleabag. Keep insulting Kikyo like that and I'll knock your teeth out!"

Koga rolled his eyes. "In your dreams Baka-yasha! All I'm doing is pointing out the obvious truth. She's a human. Humans are weak, and generally useless. Like you don't feel that way when it's your "time of the month" and you turn full human! (AN: Yes, Koga found out during the time of their alliance, and yes, he made fun of Inuyasha for days about it)

Kikyou scoffed. "How hypocritical! So if Kagome had done the same as I had, you would do what? Eat her like you do all the other useless, weak humans?"

Kouga sputtered. "N-Now hold on a second wench! I would never-"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yea_, sure_ thing ya damn wolf. It's not like you terrorized humans before. Of course not! Feh. What a laugh. Just ask Sesshomaru's runt, she'll vouch for ya! Better yet, ask Sesshomaru! I'm sure he'll chop your block off when he realizes it was you!"

Koga growled. "That was _before-_"

Kikyou interjected, not having patience for a drawn out discussion. "Yes, yes we know wolf prince. Kagome changed your outlook on many things regarding my race. But do understand that despite your favoritism for Kagome, she is still a human. If you accept Kagome's humanity, you should accept humanity as a whole. Our alliance was made of up five and a half humans if we count Inuyasha." (Said hanyou's grumbled "Hey!" was ignored.) "It's quite inconsiderate of you to consider us all so beneath you, when you would throw yourself into a volcano for Kagome, don't you agree?"

Kouga grimaced. "W-Well, whatever! She's my woman and I can treat her differently if I like! I don't see you scolding that stuffy demon lord brother-in-law of yours _Lady_ Kikyo! He thought humans were filth too, except for the little human ward!"

He crossed his arms smugly, and Kikyo's brow furrowed. "True, but Sesshomaru believes everyone is beneath him mostly because he's a LORD, not because he's youkai. _And_ before you say anything Inuyasha, you should talk to him about it. His prejudices against hanyou do not run as deep as you think. Plus, he seems to care for our Kagome a great deal himself." She sent a sideways glance at her mate-to-be, who had begun to look uncomfortable. She completely ignored Kouga who threw a tantrum at the idea of two "stinkin' mutts sniffin' around his woman".

Inuyasha shifted. "Keh! That bastard doesn't give two shits about Kagome. Maybe he cared a bit about the welfare of the Shikon Miko, but now that Naraku's gone? Please. He's too worried caring about himself all the damn time and being an asshole to anything that so much as breathes his air!"

Kikyo shook her head, slightly amused at her beloved's naïveté. He was always quite slow about these things. It took far too long for him to realize what was going on between the slayer and the monk. "I'm afraid we have strayed from our original topic. But it matters not, we have the boy. You two deal with whatever issues you have later. Just know that I won't stand for any more of your senseless bickering."

Kouga's sigh of relief did not go unnoticed.

Kikyo called Kohaku over from where he had been waiting. "Come Kohaku. I'll tell you more about your sister while those two brutes gather some firewood. We'll be camping here for the night and set off tomorrow." The slayer boy nodded and took a seat next to the priestess. The two belligerent demons walked off grumbling in opposite directions.

"So Sango is my...sister? Why don't I remember her?" Kohaku looked down at his hands, his mind swirling with all of the information that the priestess had told him before the two angry demons showed up.

Kikyo frowned. "Naraku tampered with your memories. I would try to restore them by purifying the shard but....I'm not sure what will happen when I do, or even if I can anymore. Until I regain life I am but a clay shell of my former existence. I think we should take you to your sister, and then to Kagome before deciding anything. She is able to purify the shards of the jewel."

Kohaku nodded. "Alright." He noticed that the priestess, Kikyo, was looking worriedly at his shard. "I won't do anything to harm you or your...companions. Naraku's dark influence is no longer controlling my actions, but the shard is still tainted, of course. Sometime I feel it, and it whispers things to me, horrible things, but I've learned to block it out."

Kikyo nodded sagely. "That's good to know Kohaku. If anything changes regarding that tainted shard, be sure to let me know alright? Now, would you like to know more about your past? I'll tell you all I know. As for the rest, you can ask Sango that personally."

As the young boy gave Kikyo his undivided attention, she began to tell him of the life he had forgotten, leaving out the more crucial parts for Sango to tell him.

_You will see her soon Kohaku, then hopefully when we find Kagome she can help you remember. _

_But...after all is said and done...will he want to remember? _

_---_

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were in a bit of a situation.

The demon slayer growled in frustration. "Can this be any more ridiculous?!" She stood in the damp cave of the famed witch of the east, who at this moment, happened to be sleeping.

Miroku sighed. "We must not lose patience, dear Sango. Elders deserve the utmost respect."

"Miroku, this is the ninth time she's fallen asleep in the middle of our conversation! All she did was have us clean this stinky hole-in-a-mountain and collect herbs all afternoon!"

The monk sighed, having to agree with the angered woman that this was indeed aggravating. He really wanted to find out whose magic was responsible for his wind tunnel. _Naraku....what did you _do_? _ Just as Miroku was about to give up, the old witch sputtered awake.

"Are you two still here? Didn't I send you off to-"

Sango stomped her foot. "We already got the herbs old woman! Now tell us what you know!"

The old witch smirked. "Patience is not your strong suit is it my dear? Come back again when you've found some." She closed her eyes once more.

Miroku rubbed his temples. "Please. This curse has haunted my life long enough. The half-demon who was believed to have conjured it was killed, but yet it still remains. He must have borrowed someone else's dark power to do it. I must know who's power was used to create it so that it may be undone, and my life spared. A sorceress of your...experience....must be able to recognize a power with similar strength to hers?"

The monk's groveling must have worked, because the old witch moved forward. Her entire figure was still covered completely in a dark cloak, but the two saw a mangled hand reach from underneath it. She examined Miroku's cursed hand, making sure not to undo the cloth and beads covering it.

Sango swore she heard a clicking sound. _Gross! _

The witch hissed. "She's hell spawn, that Haruka! How dare she give a half-demon such power! She would sell her power to a mortal if it meant troubling the Western Lord! She shames our bloodline with this foolishness!"

Sango gasped. "Whoa...wait a minute. You mean, the one who's power Naraku borrowed was your _sister's_?"

The old witch released a heavy sigh, which sounded more like gurgle. She pulled the cloak away from her body, revealing an aging spider demoness. "I am no witch, my name is Hana. Haruka is a spider demon like myself, and yes, she is my sister. We both have a talent for potion-making, salves, talismans of extraordinary power, and yes, curses. I became fed up with her traitorous ways and left her to rot in that hovel she calls home in the Western citadel, creating those foul potions from human flesh to give her immortal beauty even after 100,000 years! I could not watch her horrid art any longer. So I left."

Miroku put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "So this Haruka gave Naraku the ability to curse my father....and she's in the Western Lands? I also remember you mentioning the Western Lord and her hatred of him. Do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demoness nodded in affirmation. "The very same. Do you know of him?"

Sango interjected. "He is an...ally of ours. He also had a vendetta against the half-demon spider Naraku."

Hana clicked her fangs. "So he was part spider demon then? No wonder she was so benevolent with her powers. And if he was a thorn in Lord Sesshomaru's side, then all the more reason for Haruka to assist him."

Miroku scoffed. "He wasn't even a true half demon, but a human who allowed lesser demons to devour him and use his body as a vessel."

The spider demoness' face twisted with scorn. "Such a pitiful creature. Beings such as he should not exist in this world."

Sango paced inside the cave. "So could this Haruka be the one that killed Naraku? And therefore the owner of that aura that Kagome spoke of?"

Miroke shook his head. "Something doesn't fit though. Why would she kill him? He was succeeding in keeping Sesshomaru away from his lands, which I'm sure was her goal. What reason could she have to kill Naraku and cause Sesshomaru to return home with more expediency than if she had done nothing? It sounds too counterproductive."

Hana nodded in agreement. "Haruka is a spineless, traitorous, vengeful creature, but she is not the type to directly involve herself in any scheme. She enjoys watching what others do with her powers, all in an attempt to end the current lord's life. But she is smart enough to know that if she involves herself directly, she will be found out and executed immediately, without living to see her dream of a human free empire realized."

"So what does this mean? Do we have to kill Haruka to remove the curse?" Sango looked hopeful.

Hana chuckled. "If that were so I would be quite pleased. She is no longer kin to me. We spiders have no family ties to begin with. But unfortunately killing Haruka would do nothing about the curse. And while killing her would be quite easy, her millions of minion offspring would be too much to deal with. Who knows how many she's had over the millennia! But do not worry yourselves about that just yet. All _you_ must do is kill the one who conjured the specific curse itself so that Naraku could simply use it on whoever he chose."

When the slayer and the monk exchanged confused glances, she elaborated. "Haruka's cursing magic is only given in raw form. It is the job of another to give it a specific purpose. And that in itself requires youki of a strength that this Naraku did not possess, I'm sure."

Clarity started to permeate the confused expressions the two were previously wearing.

Hana continued. "Haruka always makes sure that she puts in as little contribution as possible. She entrusts the dirty work to other relatively powerful demons with ill intent."

Miroke nodded. "I understand now. Then the owner of that aura Kagome spoke of...he's the one that had Haruka's magic in his possession. He was the one who used his youki to manipulate it and give it the ability to create the wind tunnel."

Sango paled. "I hope Kagome's alright! Didn't Lord Sesshomaru say he recognized that aura? When they left he had every intention of confronting whoever it was."

Hana's silk black eyes narrowed. "You must make haste. Go to the Western Lord and tell him what I've told you. If my guess is right, your allies could be in grave danger."

"You mean you know who it is?" Miroku looked to the demoness expectantly.

She looked down pensively. "I have a guess. But if I am correct, there will be much misfortune for you and your companions."

Both Sango and Miroku looked on anxiously. Sango clasped Miroku's hand and squeezed it. "It's nothing we can't get through, believe me."

Hana grimaced. "You'll need that determination I'm afraid. This demon....if he's alive...it's definitely him. I've only met him once before, when he challenged Lord Sesshomaru's right to rule the Western Lands. Haruka and I were seamstresses in the castle back then."

Sango gaped. "He _challenged_ Sesshomaru?"

Miroku couldn't help but understand Sango's obvious shock. _No one challenges Sesshomaru. No one. Can this demon really be so powerful to initiate a battle to the death with such an unbeatable opponent? Obviously he lost but...._

Hana continued. "Indeed. This demon grew up with Lord Sesshomaru. He was the closest thing the young prince had to a friend. The inu pup had another good friend as well, but he was driven away by this demon, who was very possessive in his friendship with the young lord. They were inseparable. But once the Inu no Taisho fell in battle and Sesshomaru was of age to rule, everything changed. He challenged Sesshomaru to a battle for sovereignty, and lost as you must have determined."

"What happened to him?"

Hana looked the slayer woman in the eyes. "He was not executed as was custom. I believe Lord Sesshomaru could not kill his only friend, traitor or not. He was exiled to the Continent for 1000 years, where he was allowed no contact with the living, and where he lived under harsh conditions; even for a demon.. Word was sent to the castle that not too long after his sentence to exile, he had taken his own life in his misery. He committed seppuku as he lept from a clift on the outskirts of town."

They were all silent for a time as Hana's words sunk in. Miroku broke it with his question.

"So if this demon is alive...?"

Hana nodded gravely. "If those words were false, and the snake demon still breathes, then it is him. There is no doubt. Haruka loved his ideas, his desire for a human-free world. He was just like her as well, the scum of the demon hierarchy. She felt she found a kindred spirit in him, like a protégé, a puppet; a vessel through which her desires could become reality." Her two visitors looked paler than before they arrived, but she continued still.

"Call it what you will, but I have a strong feeling he is the demon your friend spoke of. His aura is like a blanket of suffocating darkness. It is...unforgettable...to say the least. I bid you, hurry to your friend and to Lord Sesshomaru. If it is the snake demon, and Haruka has assisted him, he will be almost unstoppable. He has mastered the art of deceit; he tricked Sesshomaru all those years did he not? My last warning to you is to be wary. Those who you think are your truest friends may actually be your worst enemies, even when all your logic tells you otherwise."

Sango and Miroku turned to leave, but before they exited the caves, the monk turned back to regard the demoness. He gave a low bow. "Thank you, Lady Hana, for your information and your wisdom. If I may, do you remember the snake demon's name?"

The old spider hissed in contempt. "How could I forget it? His name is like poison to all those who worked loyally in the House of Taisho all those years ago. Even to speak it now burns my tongue."

Miroku bowed once more. "If you could tell us, please. I would hope that all your help would not be in vain."

Hana's eight glassy eyes glistened with disdain.

"Akio."


	23. Chapter 23: I AM

Chapter 23: I AM...

Good ol' Sesshomaru!

He presented her to the court, received a bow of welcome from those in attendance, explained where he had been all this time...

...and then he left her up there....alone....to deal with a millennia of prejudice staring her in the face.

Typical.

They get into one little argument and he's already in full asshole mode.

Smirking, the daiyoukai took his seat among the council, ignoring Kagome's _'what the %#$! do you think you're doing?!'_ look with ease. Trying to hide her shaking legs, Kagome walked onto the dias. It was so silent she knew everyone could hear her rapidly beating heart.

They probably wanted it for a snack or something.

The snobbish lord on her right took one look at her and snorted. "Surely this is a joke of some sort? This cannot be the famed Shikon Miko who battled with Naraku. You do not look capable of walking straight, let alone purifying a demon."

She spoke without thinking. "You're right, I can't walk straight. I'm actually pretty clumsy."

Some of the gentry snickered. She continued.

"But at least I don't start my sentences with insults. I was told to act cordially with all of you, yet you expect me to sit here and listen to you degrade me? Tell you what, _you_ can get a personality adjustment and _then_ try that sentence again. We can wait."

The noble growled. "You will not talk to this Hideki in such a manner, wench. Mind your tongue!"

Somehow when someone other than Sesshomaru spoke in third person....it sounded completely ridiculous. It _was_ completely ridiculous. She scoffed.

The eldest noble spoke. "Miko no Shikon, despite the rude behavior of that runt over there, _you_ are still expected to act appropriately. Apologize. Now."

Kagome's eyes flashed as she bowed so low that her head started spinning. "I am sorry. I should have not reacted so childishly. Please continue Lord Hideki."

The bear demon grumbled a bit before piercing her with his gaze. "You are here to prove your worth, Shikon Miko. We may require your assistance in the near future if you prove yourself capable. But if you fail in this attempt, you will not be allowed to reside in the Western citadel. We do not house weak humans who serve no purpose, though a miko you may be. So tell us girl, what do you offer us?"

She looked at Sesshomaru, who looked annoyed. Apparently nobody told him that she had to go through all of this crap either. "Tell them who you are miko....prove your worth as a guest in the palace." He directed. "Otherwise you will have to live in the lower city among the peasants... without my protection."

Kagome understood the message behind that statement perfectly. The hair on her neck rose. She would _not _live on her own in this place, it was like committing suicide!

She just had to tell her story right? Just say who she was. It was like that autobiography she had done in fourth grade...except with blood and psychopathic spider hanyous. No biggie.

But....who _was_ she? ....It was a question that should be so simple for what they were asking....but....

Just _who _was she?! Her mind reeled. Why couldn't she answer? What was wrong with her? Something about that question made her heart stop and her mouth run dry. _Ok Kagome, think back to the beginning. Start with the basics. _

She was Kagome Higurashi; eighteen years old.

She was born in Tokyo Japan 1992.

She lived on a shrine.

Her parents were Sayu and Kei Higurashi, and she had a little brother named Souta.

Sometimes he was such a little twerp, but she loved him. More than he knew.

And everytime she went down that well, she knew she broke his heart.

Damn.

Her grandfather was obsessed with the old legends and the tales of the Shikon no Tama.

She had never believed those old myths, she thought they were children's stories.

She had thought her grandfather a fool.

How funny.

It was that _stupid_ well! If only she had never gone into the well house...

But no, she was involved from the moment Kikyo died.

Damn Naraku to hell.

She doesn't care if he's already there.

But how she wished she could have sent him there herself.

But in a way she should thank him, as horrible as the thought was.

Without him, she never would have made it this far.

She would never have met a brash hanyou tied to a tree.

He was so beautiful that day, that her heart had stopped beating.

And at that moment she knew; she knew that a part of that heart would belong to him for eternity.

Love was such bullshit.

But boy was he breathtaking. He was something she thought she could only dream of.

And his ears were so adorable....she couldn't resist.

She was such a weird girl. And he was so magical to her.

But then he opened his mouth.

The Kami _really_ fucked up with that one.

Still, she became close friends with the brazen half demon.

But not before she broke a precious gem and got them stuck together trying to find all the pieces.

Was it possible she could go back in time and kick her own ass?

No?

Shame.

But on her journey she had met so many unforgettable friends; her comrades...her family.

A crafty fox kit, a lecherous monk, a courageous demon slayer, a loyal feline, a cowardly flea, a senile sword smith, a sweet young ward, a kind-hearted dragon, a screeching retainer,....

A cold and fearsome daiyoukai with eyes that pierced her soul.

And now she was the Miko no Shikon, and her life would never be the same.

She was Kagome Higurashi, and she was never meant to be ordinary.

She had killed thousands of demons,

She had smelled the scent of death and decay a thousand times over.

She wasn't really eighteen anymore was she?

She felt so old sometimes.

She used to wonder why Sesshomaru looked so tired. Even Inuyasha seemed to age before her at times...

When he thought of Kikyo.

That was indeed a very long time ago. Longer than she could comprehend. More than five hundred years. Just thinking about it made a part of her soul weep in agony.

Probably the part she got from Kikyo.

And now she understood why they looked so tired.

Time is such a bitch.

And eternity is so unimaginable to her.

She could never go back home. She could never be that same girl who worried about boys and dances and passing exams.

Exams! Ha! Why had she even tried to keep up her studies as long as she had?

She was clinging to that naïveté again. She had hoped she could have both worlds, both lives.

How like Inuyasha she had been.

And yet she continued to chase death, to follow the trail of corpses.

How else could they find Naraku?

Thousands of innocent lives...that's how they found him every time.

How ironic. That a cause as noble as theirs relied on the deaths of others.

How selfish.

She was always so naïve.

But now she knew. Now she was stronger, better, more confident in herself.

She had seen more than most could ever see in 100 lifetimes.

And now _she_ was tired. Just like a demon cursed to live forever.

She was a miko who loved demons, anyway.

Serves her right.

That's all anyone ever saw when they looked at her.

That's what the youkai nobles saw as they stared at her now, processing her with narrowed eyes and curled lips.

Either she was Kikyo's worthless copy, or she was a demon's whore; a fallen miko.

She preferred the latter actually.

But she knew, that when they addressed her to the court by her title "Shikon Miko", what the nobles really thought.

She wasn't the one they wanted.

They had that look. She'd seen it so many times. She knew it now.

Disappointed; Unimpressed.

Those faces would be added to the many that still plagued her nightmares.

She wanted to scream at them. To lunge at their throats and see their eyes widen with fear and finally _see_.

She was her own person. She was the true Shikon Miko. She deserved respect!

Right?

No, not really. If she had succeeded in killing Naraku maybe. But now? What had she done worth noticing?

Screw that. She had done more than enough, considering. She could have been selfish and left Inuyasha to find the damned jewel. Who cares if she shattered it? It was a mistake. It didn't mean she had to sign her life away.

She cooked and cleaned and healed and took care of everyone. Every. Single. Day. She dealt with Inuyasha's whining, with Naraku's taunting, with being covered in demon guts and being lusted after by disgusting, slimy bandits.

She dealt with a time that she didn't understand. Where women had no freedom, those in power had no sense, and men had no morals. She was always so tired, and confused, and heartbroken, but did she give up?

No, she didn't.

And she coulda kicked Naraku's ass if he hadn't gone and pissed his master off.

Everyone knew that. Even Sesshomaru recognized her skill.

But he wasn't enough.

_She_ wasn't enough.

They were bickering about how worthy she was, or if she mattered at all.

They talked about her as if she wasn't there.

Her less than impressive appearance, her questionable miko abilities, her penchant for informality, and her reprehensible choice of friends.

Then they questioned her innocence, when they knew damn well they could smell her purity.

She hated them.

And yet she still wanted to impress them. She wanted them to see. To _see _her. to acknowledge her, not turn up their pretentious little noses.

An uppity lord behind her called her something under his breath she'd rather not repeat.

It rhymed with "cunt".

Take a guess.

The other nobles reprimanded him. But she knew they were thinking similar thoughts. She wasn't that stupid.

She wanted so badly to purify them. To let loose all her rage, fear, and sadness upon them. To show them her power. And to hear them beg for mercy, and cry and scream and-

And suddenly she was Naraku.

And she hated herself.

So she cried.

She cried at night when no one could hear. Her soul cried out for peace.

So she laughed.

She laughed to cover up her pain. So much pain that if she truly let herself feel it, she would curl up die. Surely.

But there were times when she was so undeniably happy, that she was afraid.

So afraid.

Afraid that the higher she got, the worse the fall would be.

When did her true happiness become a mask?

She couldn't even remember. It all blended together lately.

It hadn't been like that the whole time though.

God, she loved her friends; her family. So much. They made her laugh until she cried.

It was a sin to be so ignorantly blissful.

Or was it blissfully ignorant? Whatever. She was happy. She was loved. She was cherished and appreciated.

And then she met Sesshomaru for the first time.

And he had that look on his face. The same look she was getting from the nobles right now.

But now he just looked disgusted at their behavior.

He'd changed so much, Kami bless him.

She'd changed too, for the better. Not matter how painful it had been.

She was his equal now, she saw it in his eyes.

He was still a prick though. She was still mad at him.

Should she follow Takeshi's advice and ignore him? She couldn't though. That would be rude.

Argh! She was too damned nice sometimes.

Especially to Sesshomaru, who didn't give a shit and a half about telling her when she was being an idiot. Of course the feeling was mutual.

But that's what she liked about him. He was honest. Honesty was so hard to come by these days.

But that didn't mean she had to like his honesty.

She was probably the only creature alive who had screamed at Sesshomaru and survived.

Maybe she _did_ have a death wish.

And was he gorgeous. They made such a mismatched pair as they traveled here.

When she was with him, it was like being eighteen all over again.

Because she wasn't really eighteen anymore remember?

She had forgotten how it felt to be young...and in love.

Like when it was just her and Inuyasha. And she had that schoolgirl crush on him, damning herself to the pain of a half-love.

She was so stupid back then.

But she didn't have any feelings like that for Sesshomaru or anything.

Oh, god no.

That was completely and utterly impossible.

She was Kagome Higurashi.

She'd broken hearts, and had her own heart broken.

And she sure as hell didn't want to deal with another one.

And so she broke every rule of protocol that Sesshomaru had explained instead.

Not just to piss him off and make him look bad, even though that was definitely a perk.

_Something_ had to be broken here. And it sure as hell wasn't gonna be her.

Sorry.

She was Kagome Higurashi, and she'd been through hell.

But she wasn't going to tell them all of that. They didn't deserve her story. They didn't even deserve her time.

She was tired of being told what to do, how to act, and what to say.

She was tired of being someone she wasn't, and more than a little fed up with being ignored.

This wasn't the sleepy tired, or the eternity tired, this was the **pissed as hell** tired.

So she spoke without being spoken to...again.

Oops.

"Lords and ladies of the court, I am worthy, and you all know that."

Sesshomaru put his hand to his forehead, sighing. Serves his ass right.

The nobles stopped their bickering to peer down their noses at her.

"You dare address this court without permission girl?"

She snorted. "In case you've forgotten, you asked me to prove myself and then started bickering. Plus, you addressed me without permission. I thought I'd return the favor, your graces."

Sesshomaru coughed.

"You look a little pale Sesshomaru, are you well?" _You won't be when I'm through. _

His eyes promised retribution.

For some reason it made her giddy.

A stuffy noblewoman rose from her chair; a crane demoness by the looks of it.

"How dare you speak so improperly to Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome curtsied and smiled. "It's called being personable milady. You would have heard Sesshomaru explain earlier why I might forget where I am, and speak the way I do, if you had not been so busy undressing him with your eyes."

The young noblewoman screeched. "You impudent little child! I'll pluck your eyes out for pearls!"

The oldest noble sent the demoness a look. "Lady Kaya, enough of such foolishness."

But she just kept screeching. She and Jaken must get along swimmingly.

"No, I will not be silent! She is just a human whore, trying to get attention and status by flitting between that bastard son Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru!" She pointed at Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never have feelings for a filthy human like you. So take your little infatuation and leave! You will never bed him, let alone become his mate!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. _Infatuation? MATE?! _

_She thinks I'm-! _"Now look here you little-!"

Sesshomary growled, interrupting her. "Open your mouth once more Lady Kaya and I will relieve you of your tongue! This Sesshomaru is not a pup, and therefore is capable of handling his own private affairs. An elder has commanded you to be silent, and silent you shall be!"

The crane demoness gulped, and slowly sat down. "Apologies my lord."

Kagome was still speechless. She...she was...

She was Kagome Higurashi.

And she did **NOT** have a crush on Lord Sesshomaru.

"Me and Lord Sesshomaru?! Ha! Get real."

Nope, not at all.

But when he sent another furious look her way, she felt excitement bubble in her stomach. She was actually looking forward to the fight they would have later. Faces inches apart, voices rising slowly, cheeks flushed with anger, breaths mingling in the air between them...

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit _shit_!

Please no. Not again. Why hadn't she realized it?

So as the nobles reprimanded her for her display of disrespect, and as she promised and begged and pleaded like the humble little Kagome she wasn't, the miko of the future vowed something to herself.

She would never, ever fall in love with Sesshomaru. Now it was just a crush...but that's how it started with Inuyasha.

Now look at her.

Who knows? Maybe Sesshomaru had an dead ex-girlfriend she also resemebled.

Magnificent.

Whatever the case, she couldn't do this to herself again. Her heart couldn't take it.

And already she felt attached to him. Just the thought of him not being with her made her chest ache.

Damn.

They'd kill Akio together, and once that was done, she would leave.

She would going back to her time, this time for good.

Because Kami knew that she couldn't handle this anymore.

The elder noble rose. "The court has decided to allow the priestess Kagome to prove her power and value in a duel against an opponent of our choosing." The crowd murmured. Kagome frowned.

She was Kagome Higurashi.

And something told her she was going to break that promise.


	24. Chapter 24: Pomp and Circumstance

A/N: Yo! Next chapter is up! I've been getting a pretty dismal number of reviews lately D: keep me going with some more please! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 24: Pomp and Circumstance 

"Your stance is still slightly favoring the right, Kagome."

The miko cringed as the side of the blade collided roughly with her left leg. "Tch! Well how do I fix it? I can't exactly focus on a perfect stance when you're lunging at me with that thing!"

Takeshi chuckled. "The key is to make it second nature. You aren't supposed to be thinking about it. Did you practice yesterday like I instructed?"

Flushing slightly, Kagome stuck her chin in the air. "Of course I have!"

The leopard demon slunk closer, inspecting her face. "Consistently for a full hour's time? Four times a day?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Uh...y-yea."

Takeshi clucked his tongue, about to scold the stubborn woman, when Rin and Shippo came bounding into the dojo.

Kagome smirked. _Yes!_ _Saved by the munchkins! _She sashayed out of the practice area with an air of confidence. "I'm so, so sorry Takeshi, but it's time for the children and I to get ready for the welcoming ball!" She inwardly giggled. _ Yea, the one that's eight hours away! _

The demon scowled, but his ire didn't last. He grinned foolishly. "Alright, alright. I'll allow you to skip practice little one...this time." The three accomplices beamed at him in thanks. Takeshi put the weapons back up on the racks and walked out of the dojo with the three of them. "But Kagome, I have to ask, have you taken my advice in regards to your D-O-G problem?"

-Kagome's faced scrunched in confusion. "D-o-g...oh! You mean Lord Ass-y McJerk-off?"

Takeshi had no idea what that meant, but it sounded insulting and quite amusing. He failed to stop the burst of laughter that escaped his lips. Kagome, however, seemed completely serious.

"Hmph! I haven't said two words to him since yesterday if that's what you mean. I haven't seen him today anyway, and I don't plan to."

Rin stopped chatting with Shippo to tug on Kagome's kimono. "Is Miss Kagome talking about Lord Sesshomaru? We'll see him soon!"

The time-traveling miko blanched. "What? Rin what are you talking about?" Takeshi shook his head. "Lady Kagome, surely you haven't forgotten?"

The young ward simply smiled wider, not picking up on Kagome 's distress. "At the ball Miss Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru will be there. Lord Sesshomaru always asks the pretty ladies to dance! And Miss Kagome is very pretty! So Rin thought..." By that time, Kagome had blocked the girl out, still trying to comprehend the situation.

"I have to dance with Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered in outrage.

Shippo nodded sagely in agreement. Takeshi sighed. "Ah yes, young Rin is right. It is custom for all unmated females to dance with the Lord of the palace if he himself is also unmated. It's a...ritual, developed to quicken the process of finding a suitable Lady of the West. Especially for demon lords like Sesshomaru that possess...unique social skills."

It took about two minutes for Kagome to put her jaw back into its upright and closed position.

She opened her mouth to speak...then closed it.

She blinked slowly.

Her head banged against the nearest wall in defeat.

"Shit. I forgot about the ball. Not the _ball_ but the dancing..." She mumbled under her breath. The worried looks from those walking next to her faded into the background. Instead flashbacks of waltzing under the moonlight and a deep sonorous voice whispering in her ear made themselves present in Kagome's subconscious.

She couldn't help but blush. _It's hard to believe I'm remembering the same Sesshomaru_. He had been such a gentleman, and she had imagined for a moment that they _were_ at a ball, and she was a princess and he was her...her _what_? Kagome shook herself out of the rosy memory.

"What...WHAT? He was what? My prince?" She whispered furiously to herself. "Kami in heaven, I did _not_ just think that! This is worse than I thought." She clutched her head in aggravation. Leaving her companions dumbstruck in the hall, she stormed toward the room she believed to be hers.

Kagome threw the shoji screen open and slammed it shut, slouching to the floor in misery. "Can this day get any more ridiculous?"

"I'd be careful with those words Lady Kagome. I was uttering them myself before you came storming into my room."

Kagome jumped and looked up. It was then she realized that the room had a thick scent of lilac and ancient magic. Scrolls lay in stacks in corners and a large billowing pillow in sat in the center of the room, upon which the revered raccoon demoness sat, mid-meditation.

Kagome blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry Lady Fue. I thought this was my room. I should have known that I'd get lost."

She bowed before getting up to leave. "I'll leave you to your business milady."

The demoness' pearly laugh set the miko's mind at ease. "Think not of it my dear. In fact, this occurrence serves my purposes. I planned on having you sent for around this time of day anyway. We have to prepare for the welcoming ball!" She grinned from ear to ear, both of which were twitching with girlish excitement.

Kagome's face twisted into a scowl, causing Fue's smile to dim. "Is something the matter my dear?"

Kagome coughed and clutched her stomach. "Yes, actually. I don't feel well...at all. I think I'm just going to rest up tonight. It feels like a long-term illness. Yea, too bad huh? Owwww! Ouch ouch ouch! My stomach hurts! Guess I can't go to the ball." She grunted through clenched teeth.

Lady Fue's eyes narrowed. "Now Lady Kagome, lies are not befitting of one such as you. I take it you do not wish to see Lord Sesshomaru then?" She chuckled. "I admit he is a stubborn pup, just like his father."

Kagome growled. "Aw shoot. Well, it was worth a shot! And _him_! He's the last person I want to see right now. I had forgotten that I actually have to dance with that...that-!" She crossed her arms, pouting. "This _sucks_."

Lady Fue kindly placed her hand on Kagome's arm. "My advice is to act as if you only know him on a formal level, as he wishes you to. If I know anything about Sesshomaru, it's that he is very observant. He will expect you to fight back, and he will insult you further in response, causing you to distance yourself from him even more. That is his goal. But if you act amiably, he will no doubt be surprised."

"So he'll be a little caught off guard, what's the point?" Kagome snapped.

Fue grinned, unfazed by the miko's tone. "Have you ever seen Lord Sesshomaru caught unawares?" She regarded the young woman over the rim of her teacup.

Kagome's head ticked with understanding and she smiled deviously.

"Nope."

"Exactly." Fue said with a glint in her eye. She sipped her tea with an air of triumph.

Kagome clutched her fist in her palm. " Ha! That'll show the overgrown poodle!"

The raccoon demonness nodded. "If you can disarm him, he will surely be more willing to talk, and maybe then when you two sort this little spat out, he'll act like the friendly lord you waltzed with."

Kagome sputtered, almost spilling the Ginseng that Lady Fue had offered her. "W-What are you t-talking about? Sesshomaru would never-"

"Do not insult me Lady Kagome. I've known that pup longer than he's known himself, and he has never spoken so fondly of another as he spoke of you in the letter he sent with the imp, Master Jaken. He told me that you had to be instructed, and as I recall there was no other suitable partner traveling with you. He thought you kind, and charming, if not slightly clumsy. How did he word it...yes, he said you were 'a refreshing young onna that never ceased to challenge him. "

Kagome shook her head. "I assure you, he must have had a little too much sake or something. The Lord Sesshomaru I know would rather sharpen his blade on my skull than say nice things about me."

Lady Fue smiled knowingly. "Is that so? Well, we'll just have to see at the ball tonight. Now! Enough talk! We must prepare. There's a bath already prepared. I have the finest kimono for you. It belonged to my sister." The demoness quickly ushered the flustered miko out of the room and down the hall.

Kagome groaned. "I don't think I can waltz in a kimono."

Meanwhile, a certain demon lord was busy with a pile of parchments at his desk.

He should have known leaving the organizing of his desk work in Jaken's hands was a terrible idea. _I must not have been in my right mind. _Sesshomaru sighed, signing away another document with a flurry of ink.

What had he been thinking when he told the toad to oversee his personal papers? If memory served it was when...

Immediately the smiling face of the miko materialized in his mind.

"Hn."

He hadn't seen her since the formal meeting with the nobles.

To say it was a complete and utter disastrous failure was a severe understatement. "This Sesshomaru should have expected as much from the miko." He mumbled to himself.

She was always giving her opinion. She never stopped to think about the consequences of her words. She stood out, no matter how much she tried to fit in. That was Kagome. It was impossible to try to change her. She was bold, and the nobles did not take kindly to her confrontational attitude.

So why was it that he had not heard her far-reaching voice in the halls recently?

She was definitely in the shiro somewhere, he could smell the ghost of her presence; whenever he went to the dojo, walked past the kitchens, spoke with Takeshi...

That **feline** knew something, Sesshomaru was sure of it. But Takeshi refused to reveal more than the obvious. _'She's around here somewhere'_ he had said. The leopard knew had he been anyone else, Sesshomaru wouldn't accept such a dodgy answer.

_He is upset with this Sesshomaru. No doubt over my treatment of the girl. _

Not that he particularly cared what the dai or the miko decided to do. They could not avoid him forever. They could however, avoid him until the welcoming ball. And they had been successful so far, thanks to all of this work he had to complete. Sesshomaru set his quill down and rubbed his temples.

There was something...unnatural about the miko's behavior, and it set him on edge. But it was a good type of trepidation. He did not know why, but he was looking forward to their next conversation. When his eyes reopened, they held the fiery determination that made many quiver in fear on the battlefield.

_This Sesshomaru will play your games miko; just know that this one never loses. _

Lord Ryu sat back in his chair, drumming the tips of his fingers together. "We nobles have been informed that you wish to battle the miko the night following the ball?"

Lady Kaya hissed. "I'll even pay you extra to kill the little bitch!"

Lord Ryu, the elder, stood, banging his fists on the wooden table. "Lady Kaya this Ryu will not ask you again! You are apart of this council because your father is unable to attend due to sickness. I have the greatest respect for Lord Kaze, but you I will not tolerate! Speak out of turn once more and I'm sure even your own sire would not fault me for removing your tongue as Lord Sesshomaru suggested!" The air swirled with the demon's aura to a suffocating degree. "Are we clear Lady Kaya?"

Kaya fell to the ground and assumed the most humble bowing position. "Apologies great one. I will not speak on the matter again, you have my word." Ryu grunted. "I will hold you to that. I do not wish to be interrupted again, for your sake."

The warrior shuffled on his feet. "Have you considered my proposal your nobility?"

Ryu leveled his gaze on the demon. "We have. However, I would like to know just who exactly you are. I do not recall your scent from around this castle, and I do not forget a scent."

The demon stepped out of the shadows, revealing a pale spider demon with glistening eyes. His black hair looked almost blue, and he was dressed smartly for battle; the perfect picture of a soldier. His long, metal-tipped spear was clasped facing downward, and a bright red scarf tied at the head; brushing the floor slightly.

"I am called Kuromaru. I recently transferred from the Eastern lands in China upon the death of the lord and general I served under for a few hundred years. In all my training I have never fought a priestess head-on. I do not wish death upon the woman, as I'm sure she does not wish it upon myself. I only intend to test the limits of my abilities. If your graces would be so kind as to allow me-"

Lord Ryu interrupted the demon. "Very well, we have heard enough. Please wait outside while we come to a unanimous decision."

Kuromaru bowed and left. As soon as he exited the council room, a voice whispered to him from the shodows.

"Well done, Kuromaru. That was a very impressive performance. I must admit I had doubts that you would succeed in infiltrating the castle guard, even with my influence. You will do what is necessary I presume?"

The spider demon looked to his left, already expecting General Takeo to be waiting, and knowing full well who was really speaking to him. "My Lady Haruka told me that I must obey your orders as directed, _general_. And I will do all that is in my power to please her."

The general pushed off from the wall he was leaning on, and regarded the young demon appreciatively. "You will not kill her. She may have arrived with Sesshomaru, but she is to be leaving here with me, as my _mate._"

The spider demon recoiled in horror. "You wish to mate that wretched human? She is miko no doubt!"

Akio shook his head, his hiss of disapproval game out as a grunt. "You are a blind fool. Do not let your prejudices cloud your intelligence. Can you not see? She is the most powerful priestess on this earth! She commands the Jewel of Four Souls! Do you not believe it wise to obtain that power? Ha! That is why you spiders will never accomplish greatness, and instead will remain minions and servants in this world."

Kuromaru's eyes flashed. "Do not presume to know my intelligence Lord Akio. Could not the same be said of you? You're kind were quite mistreated by the council; nobody respects the snake demons. They were left to drag their useless bodies across the ground, only being able to hope for recognition!" He spat.

Akio was about to retaliated when an informant emerged from the council room. "They will see you now, Kuromaru-san." The mousy demon scurried quickly away, feeling the angry aura.

Kuromaru nodded and went back into the council room, but not before shooting Akio another glare. _I will be happy to be rid of that arrogant bastard when the time comes. _

He bowed once more to the nobles, awaiting their response.

Lord Ryu cleared his throat. "This council has decided that Kuromaru, of the Western forces will face the Shikon Miko Kagome in a battle tomorrow at sunset. Be prepared. We will not respond well to foolishness. Do not take pity upon her. Treat her as a dangerous opponent, no matter what prejudices you may possess. You are dismissed."

Kuromaru bowed once again in, this time in thanks, and exited the hall. As he rounded the corner, Akio's voice whispered to him.

"Do not fail me, boy. Find her weakness. Injure her a bit, so that her stay here is prolonged inevitably. I will take over after that."

The spider demon grunted. "Just watch your tongue with me, Lord Akio, and I will act in accordance with your wishes. Anger me further, and I will not hesitate to risk my life if it means ruining your plans." He chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe when that happens_ I_ can kill Sesshomaru and take the miko as _my_ mate."

Akio hissed. "You wouldn't dare!"

Kuromaru shrugged as he disappeared around hall. "I'm not that interested in the whole idea; far too much dirty work for my tastes, but you've warmed me up to it Lord Akio. If it makes you feel more at ease, should you fail, I can always pick up where you left off."

As Kagome rounded a corner, hair dripping wet, she bumped into something hard. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I was in such a rush and I forgot to look where I was going!" She gave a shaky laugh.

The figure chuckled. "It matters not, milady. Where are you headed? I can escort you there if you wish?"

Kagome looked up to find a relatively handsome, if not strikingly pale, demon looking down at her. She blushed, trying to better cover herself with the towel. "Uh, y-yes, I would appreciate that thank you...um..."

The demon smiled. "Kuromaru. I am called Kuromaru."

Kagome bowed. "It's nice to meet you Kuromaru. I'm Kagome, but I'm sure you already knew that from the wonderful introduction I made the other day." She had the decency to look embarrassed.

The demon guided the miko to the fitting chambers where the seamstresses and old widows fussed around the young demonesses putting on their extravagant kimonos.

"Quite the contrary Lady Kagome, I found the display to be quite...refreshing. Those old relics need a good challenge every few centuries."

Kagome scoffed. "I was holding my tongue, trust me. I really wanted to give them a piece of my mind! Oops, sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this..."

The spider demon waved her off. "Nonsense, my dear; though I do have a great deal of training on my hands as of late. I'm apparently supposed to be fighting a strong young priestess tomorrow at sunset..." He smirked slyly.

Kagome gasped. "Y-You're the one I'm fighting?" She stuttered, trying to think of something to say. She sighed, giving up. "Well, this isn't awkward."

Kuromaru laughed. "I assure you it isn't. I think it will be quite fun don't you? You don't necessarily have to win, and it's not a fight to the death, though some of the nobles expressed an interest in such a duel."

Kagome's eyes darkened. "Bet it was that mouthy little demoness who thinks I'm a hoar, and I wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru agreed to it. He's been doing everything short of sending me death threats lately anyway."

Kuromaru nodded. "Ah, yes. Well Lady Kaya has been eyeing Lord Sesshonmaru for quite some time from what I hear. She is not a noble actually, it is her sick father that holds the title. Plus, she is no closer to Lord Sesshomaru's bed than that imp retainer of his. Do not mind her. And while Lord Sesshomaru was not in attendance for obvious reasons, he did express some interest a more...serious battle. Something about punishing you for disobeying him?"

Kuromaru looked that the girl from the corners of his eyes to gauge her reaction. He had surmised that the miko and daiyoukai were not on good terms because of her performance the other day, and that saying such a think would further sour her feelings towards him. He was right.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What? He WHAT? So he thinks a good punishment is me fighting for my life over such a stupid thing? After everything we've been through, he pulls this! Well I'll show him! I'll kick your ass so far out of here, you'll discover America!"

Kuromaru coughed. "Ah, I'm sure you'll defeat me quite completely Lady Kagome."

She stomped past him down the hall; shouting. "Thanks! At least someone believes in me around here!" When she realized her words she stopped and ran back to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kuromaru-san. I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was...well, you know what I mean don't you?" She sighed.

As they rounded the final corner the spider demon nodded, chortling with laughter. "Yes, yes, my dear, I took no offense." They had reached the door now.

"You made for some very enjoyable conversation Kagome. I look forward to our duel." He lifted her palm and placed a kiss upon it before bowing to her. He left her at the door to the fitting room and walked slowly back the way they came. She used that time to try to squeeze the blush out of her face. _All these demons and the...the hair! And the voice! And the sparkle!" _ She rubbed her cheeks. _Seems like I'll have to get used to this._

Just then, Takeshi came running up, along with another demon Kagome didn't recognize. Takeshi yelled to her, panting slightly.

"Kagome! Where have you been? Lady Fue has gone mad looking for you. You must be fitted into your kimono immediately or we will be late!"

The other demon bowed smartly to her. "Lady Kagome, it is an honor to make your acquaintance, I am Daisuke, and I will be your personal guard this evening."

Kagome bowed in return. She smirked. "Is that another way of saying you'll be my escort Daisuke-san?"

The guardsman blushed. "Ah! N-no, milady. That privilege goes to Lord Takeshi."

Kagome looked at Takeshi coyly, who feigned surprise. "You planned this didn't you?"

The leopard demon shrugged. "I had a feeling Sesshomaru was supposed to be your escort, which you now do not wish for. Or was I wrong?" Do you want me to go back and tell him you-" He made a motion to leave.

"No!" Kagome reached for his silk sleeve, scowling. "The only thing worse than dancing with him, is having to dance with him AND be around him the entire night while the gentry dissect me with their eyes. The offer is much appreciated, thank you."

She curtsied goofily and opened the shoji screen. Feminine chatter could be heard from inside. "See you then! It was nice meeting you Daisuke-san. I'll definitely save a dance for you!" The hawk demon blushed, stammering incoherently.

Takeshi grumbled. "Not if I steal you away! Have you not heard? One waltz with this Takeshi and the ladies cannot resist!"

Kagome laughed and swatted him on the arm playfully. "Oh please! Get _over_ yourself!" Suddenly a hand came from the room and grabbed Kagome by the collar.

"I've been looking for you young lady! We must make haste! Now come! The kimono is ready." Kagome braced herself against the raccoon demoness' strong grip, but it didn't last long. She was pulled into the room against her will.

"Bye then you two!" She then disappeared into the crowd of bustling women, dreading the picking and prodding and pulling that would follow. 

_This is going to be a long night. _


End file.
